Whole New World
by Strazza
Summary: One day Sally Andrews woke up in a parallel universe. As Kristina Delia. Now she is travelling with the DOCTOR of all people, and facing danger everywhere. It would seem that she has a certain destiny to fullfill in this Whole New World... Doctor/OC
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Heyy! This is my first Fanfic, (that I've uploaded) so I'm kinda nervous. Sorry if there are any grammatical or otherwise mistakes, point them out and I'll fix them immediately! If I do decide to continue with this story, uploads may be slow as I am kinda lazy :/ , sorry! Hope you guys like it!**

Prologue:

The Doctor swung around the consol in his usual maniacal glee that always put a smile to Rose's face. They had just come back from lunch at The Restaurant at the End of the Universe where they had met up with and old friend of the Doctor's – Arthur Dent. It would be awhile before they would start feeling tired (Well, Rose would – she wasn't sure when the Doctor ever slept, or if he even needed too). They had decided to have one more trip before calling it a day.

Leaning against one of the beautiful (if not slightly alive) coral-like struts Rose called out to the Doctor,

"So where we going next then, eh?"

The Doctor stopped, spun on the spot facing Rose with a huge grin and dug his hands in his pockets.

"Weelllll, seeing as we've spent the past few weeks going to places all over the universe I figured we might go somewhere closer to home – well your home, well Earth I mean as I 'spose the TARDIS is more your home now but anyway, thought maybe we'd try going to…."

His ramble was cut off suddenly as his manic grin was completely wiped from his face. His faced paled to almost pure white and he collapsed onto the grating groaning and clutching his head.

"Doctor! Doctor, are you alright? Oh god, are you ok? Can you hear me?" Rose called frantically as she rushed towards the fallen Timelord and crouched next to him.

"Yeah…" Was the grunted reply. With his eyes still scrunched up as if suffering from a migraine he continued slowly.

"Just a sudden… shift…" –gasp- "In the, timelines" He paused again for breath, every word was an effort.

"Timelords, we… can see timelines. Everything that could be, would be and… what never should be." His speech was getting clearer and he opened his eyes to stare into Rose's concerned brown ones.

"Whenever a decision is made, the timelines shift – the greater change in time due to the decision or event, the bigger the shift. Mostly the timelines shift in tiny, unnoticeable ways and we – I, just ignore them. But sometimes," He pulled himself up into a half-seated position and continued.

"something happens that makes the timelines shift in such a big way that the whole of the causal nexus is affected causing the more psychically aware Timelords too suffer a migraine." Noticing Rose's confused look he rephrased.

"Basically if something really big happens that affects most or all of time, powerful Timelords get big headaches." He chuckled a bit when Rose's confused expression cleared in understanding.

"So, what your saying is – you're getting a headache cos something happened that affected the timelines?" Rose asked.

"Pretty much, just what happened was a biggie as the timelines weren't just affected, they _changed,_like normally – with small changes the universe just compensates, but with this, a whole parallel _world_should have formed. But it didn't! Which," He jumped up with Rose following suit,

"is what gave me a migraine that would send a lesser man to a hospital for weeks!"

He started jogging off to the TARDIS's impressive med bay and on arrival started pulling out all sorts of needles, tablets and god-knows-whats.

"With the right medication I'll be right as rain."

He seemed to have found what he was looking for when he let out an "Aha!" and pulled out a small needle with a flourish. He proceeded to inject a light golden liguid into his arm while Rose winced.

"So this… thing-"

"Spatial disturbance"

"-yeah… Are we gonna find it an' fix it?" Rose questioned.

The Doctor finished up with the needle and Rose noticed that a little colour had already returned to his cheeks.

"Nahhhh! We'll probably run into whatever it was eventually anyway, judging by our luck!" He bounded back into the consol room, his hyper mood fully returned while Rose was starting to suffer from whiplash.

"So like I was saying, maybe we'd try going somewhere on Earth – close to your time. I know! London Olympics! That'd be brilliant! 2012 London, haven't seen that one yet, which is good cos I don't fancy running into myself, that _would_be awkward. Did I tell you, Rose, of one time I met four of my past selves? Five of me! At once! Can you imagine…"

Rose sat down on the old captains' chair and grinned, she didn't like it when the Doctor –her Doctor- was in pain, and it was good to have him back to normal. She was still curious though,

'What was the event that shifted the timelines so much?'

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on earth, a girl woke up screaming to a whole new world….<p>

**So whadya think? Good, bad, or are you gouging your eyes out? Review to tell me what you think! Pls? **


	2. Who's That In the Mirror?

**Author's Note: OHMYGOSH! I feel like a popstar! To be honest I didn't expect any responses whatsoever, so I'm shocked at the amount of visitors, reviews, story alerts and favourites! Suppose to most it wouldn't seem like a lot, but it completely made my week! Yes I know - another chapter in the same day? Scandal! But I'm in such a rush to get to the main point of the story, so yaaaaa… But an end to my rambling; on with the first (official) chappie of my story!**

Who's that in the Mirror?

Sally grinned and sat back. She was done – finally. Her clear, lapis-lazuli eyes danced with excitement as she stared at the glowing computer screen and admired her work. It had taken her awhile – what with trying to figure out how to use Photoshop, then even longer when she deleted past attempts and started again when she screwed up… But she was finally done. She couldn't wait to show her friend Elisa.

Before her, on the screen was a figure of a person. A girl aged in her mid-twenties. She resembled Sally except her features were different in a few aspects. For one – she looked older (Sally had spent ages trying to make the picture she had taken of herself appear 10 odd years older). Other differences were that instead of blue, the eyes were a piercing bright green. Long, wavy dark brown hair with deep purple streaks, replaced a black pixie-cut. The figure was slightly taller and slimmer and had creamy pale skin – unlike Sally whom was shorter with a slight tan. The woman's name was Kristina Delia, and she was the going to be the starring character in her Doctor Who fanfic...

XXXXXXXX

"Hey, yeh Elisa? It's Sally. Can I come over? I got somethin' to show ya!"

"What?" Came the wary reply. Elisa –a pretty brunette that Sally had known for year– was naturally cautious, she had few close friends and Sally was her best. But that didn't stop her from getting really annoyed when she kept secrets from her.

"No need to sound so suspicious!" Sally laughed, "I just wanted to show you my chapter for my fanfic plus a picture of my character I made on Photoshop. Easier to write then see, I can picture what's happening easier with the photo right in front of me."

"Well, why didn't you say so! Hurry up and get over here! It's late, so you might as well stay the night. Your mum won't mind, and mine loves you. Make sure to bring the Who disks!" Elisa gushed, wariness evaporated, replaced by her hidden bubbly-ness reserved only for close friends.

Sally grinned again, said she'd be right over and flipped the phone shut. She grabbed her ever-ready night bag, (she often stayed the night at Elisa's, her mum would sometimes comment that she spends more time over there than at her own home) printed off the picture and grabbed the draft of her story. She ran to the door, yelling out to her mum where she was going. She vaguely heard the shouted reply about having fun and being careful on the way over before the front door slammed shut behind her. She rushed out the door and down the street before slowing down to a brisk walk. Sally could barely suppress herself from running the rest of the short trip in her eagerness to show Elisa her achievements.

When she was just across the road, she couldn't contain her hyper-active self any longer. She lurched in full sprint across the street, still clutching the picture and draft to her chest like they were the most precious things in the world. In her excitement to see her friend she didn't see the car hurtling towards her. Didn't hear its horns blaring. It was too late when she turned and saw it coming. As it drew closer time seemed to almost slow to a stop around her, and a horrible sound filled the night. Sally dimly registered in a small corner of her mind the noise as her screaming, before the car hit – and everything went dark.

XXXXXXXX

Sally screamed and woke up. She heard some-one scrambling around in another room nearby and quieted. She examined her unfamiliar surrounding in confusion. The room was small and painted deep blue. There was a chest of drawers next to the bed she was currently lying on and a small desk opposite her. In one corner there was a full length mirror. She certainly wasn't at any house she recognized. Maybe she was in the hospital?

'No, way to nice and homey for that.' She thought to herself. It was true – the room looked lived in with papers on the desk and clothes piled up on the floor in one corner. The room was what she had pictured hers would look like when she would eventually move out and get a place on her own or with Elisa.

She got up and headed towards the door, but then stopped suddenly and turned around slowly. Something had caught her eye, something that most people would consider perfectly normal. Her reflection. She stepped back towards the mirror and screamed for the second time that morning.

Sally Andrews stared at the mirror.

Kristina Delia stared back.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun DA! Can you guess who's in the other room? A virtual cookie and a mentioning in the next AN to who gets it right! But of course… in order for me too know what you guessed…. You have to review! Whatever will you do? **

**Hint: Press blue button below :P**

**Sorry chapter is pretty short, and they will be for a few chapters – but eventually they'll get longer, I promise! Until next time though….**

**PPPLLLEEEEEAAAASSSSEEEEE RRREEEVVVIIIEEEEWWWWW!**


	3. And Here Comes Donna Noble

**A/N: Another chapter! I'm on a role! Unfortunately I might not be able to post the next one for a while, for various reasons. Sorry! But more importantly... None of you tried to guess! D: So no virtual cookies! Or special mentions! Shame... But I would like to thank the following people for reviewing so far!**

**-Elisa (get an account! This website is awesome!)**

**-Claire Williams (2 reviews, thank you! )**

**-animemonkey13 (2 reviews as well! Thnx!)**

**-Sashahx (yes I plan too! Hopefully for a long time!)**

**And to the people who have read this story, favourited and added to alerts - thank you as well! I would really love it if you reviewed too, nothing much just a couple of words! They really make my day :) Now on with the story!**

And Here Comes Donna Noble:

It hardly came as a surprise to Sally as she stared into the mirror in numbed shock, when Donna Noble burst through the door.

"Kristi!"

Donna walked briskly across the room towards her and pulled her up from the floor where Sally had unwittingly collapsed onto her knees. Still staring at the abnormal reflection she felt herself being pulled back and plonked back down on the edge of the bed breaking her staring contest with the stubbornly different reflection. She felt Donna sit down beside her and quickly tried to pull her thoughts together. As far as she could gather, she had died. Then apparently had woken up in – 'what would you call it?' she thought. 'Wholand, Whoniverse, The Doctor's Universe?' – well, here. She decided to freak out about the whole dying thing later and focus on the previously fictional character who was currently sitting next to her. She was so immersed in these thoughts; it was a complete shock to her when she suddenly found herself being pulled into a comforting hug.

She found that a hug was just what she needed right now, and began to return it. Burying her head into the ginger's neck she started to cry softly as she was rocked side to side.

"It's Ok," Donna murmured into Sally's ear, "you're back now." She pulled away and looked at the slightly shorter, now brunette.

Sally was confused now. Back? What?

Donna saw her expression and sighed, continuing. "I thought you were starting to get over this."

Now Sally was even more confused, "Wh-what?" she croaked out. Her hands flew to her throat. It was the first time she had spoken (besides screaming) and was more then slightly disconcerted by having a higher voice than what she was used to.

Donna pulled her into another hug. "Oh it was really bad this time wasn't it?" She said in a voice that reminded Sally strongly of a psychiatrist she had once had. Soothing – yet irritatingly cautious, as it seemed to imply that she (Sally), was slightly loopy.

'Though I suppose,' she thought dryly, 'I probably am seeing as I'm apparently having very vivid delusions.'

"Right," Donna said with authority, "let's see how much you remember this time."

'Okkaaayyy… Very confused now,' Sally thought, 'hopefully I'll learn something if I go along with… whatever's going on.'

"What's your name?" Donna asked – apparently this was going to be a Q and A session.

"Sa- Kristina Delia?" Sally responded, she figured that if she looked like the character then that's probably the name that people here knew her by. But that didn't stop her from turning the answer into question.

"Yes, good. And my name is Donna-"

"Noble!" Sally interrupted. It was finally starting to sink in; sitting next to her was _Donna Noble!_ She looked just like Catherine Tate, if not with even redder hair! Donna had been her favourite companion – she had even written about her in her fanfic.

The said ginger smiled warmly. "Good! And yes – your name is Kristina Suzette Delia, but I call you Kristi and my Granddad-"

"Wilfred Mott." Sally interrupted yet again, she loved Wilf.

Donna chuckled, "Yes, you always seem to remember his name-"

'So I apparently suffer memory loss often then.' Thought Sally.

"-and he calls you his little 'Christmas Angel' cos you love Christmas, while I don't. Right now we are living in Chiswick, London and on Monday we'll both be starting work at H.C Clements. I'll be working as a temp, and you'll be a coffee maker to start off with, but Mr. Clement said that if your condition improves than he'll move you up to a more substantial position." She paused for breath.

'She seemed to be able to ramble on just like her character on Doctor Who' Sally thought.

She carefully thought back through all the information she had just received and let it sink in.

"Wait," Sally said, finally starting to get used to the sensation of having a new voice.

"What condition?" She had figured that Donna was used to 'Kristi' losing her memory, but was still confused at what exactly the problem was.

Donna melted at the look of confused innocence written on her friend's face. She was used to this sort of thing happening, but this was the worst she'd ever seen happen to her. "Oh, baby." She pulled Sally into yet another hug and started rocking her again.

"I'm sorry baby; I know this is probably really hard for you right now. I've never seen you as worse as this. I take it you still think this is a dream?"

"How did you – well, yeah. I mean, this _can't be real!_" Sally finally said.

"No." She replied firmly. "_This is_ the reality, that world which you woke from was the dream. Okay? Don't forget that."

"But, I don't understand – a dream? How can you know that?' Sally cried, starting to get hysterical.

"Shh… Calm down. Oh I was hoping you would remember. It's easier that way."

"Remember what!"

"Your medical condition." She said sadly. "Those vivid dreams – of another world, are caused by schizophrenia. Which is what you've got. You've had it ever since I met you 10 years ago, and I've been helping you ever since."

"So you're saying I'm… That I'm, I'm-" She broke off, unable to continue.

"You're schizophrenic." Stated Donna, with a sad expression lining her face.

"Oh…" Sally breathed. She could only sit in numbed shock.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo... is it good? Let me know! For those who don't know - Schizophrenia is a medical condition where you 'dream' imaginary worlds, hear voices etc... For people out there who do have s<strong>chizophrenia or knows someone who does - I'm very sorry if I cause any offense. Now, if you look down, you will see the most beautiful blue button in the whole wide world! A button that contains the power to make a certain author vvvveeeerrrrryyyyy happy and willing to write faster! So... click it!<strong>**

****:D****

****Strazza****


	4. Donna Takes to Much Time to Make Tea

**A/N: Okay, managed to upload a lot sooner than expected, I wasn't happy with the original chapter so I rewrote the whole thing, though it would take longer – but it didn't, yay! Quick note, "" means the character is speaking aloud, but '' is when they are thinking. Just to avoid any confusion. Normally there should be an indicator but not always. **

**Oh! And something I forgot to write in the previous chapters (shame on me!) even though I don't see much point but anywho…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. **

**Wow… that was actually really hard to type :*( **

Donna takes too much time to make tea:

Sally flopped backwards on the bed, stared up at the ceiling and had a silent conversation with herself. Donna had left to get her a soothing cup of tea and – Sally suspected – her 'medication'.

Considerably calmer, Sally contemplated her predicament. She made a list of everything she had learnt and observed so far:

She was hit by a car

As result she either

fell into coma – 'likely' she considered

her 'spirit' was shocked into living in another reality – 'bit _too_sci-fi' she thought jokingly

was in a hospital having delusions of her favourite TV show – 'knowing myself it's probably true'

had died – she tried not thinking about it.

She now looked like her fan fiction character

Her roommate thought she was her fan fiction character

She _had_a roommate

Donna Noble was her _roommate!_

She was in danger of going into full on fan-girl mode

She might meet TheDoctor!

Oh, and apparently she was schizophrenic.

She hoped it was the 10th Doctor!

'Okay…' She thought, 'Probably should be a bit more serious about the whole 'being dead' thing or the schizophrenia. Cos it might be true.' She had to admit – the thought of being dead or have a serious mental illness did dampen her spirits, considerably. She decided to focus primarily on #3; she was now apparently Kristina Delia. That was good – it meant that she hadn't inhabited some poor girl's body by mistake. What also was good was she didn't have to put on some big act to pull of being Kristina. The personalities were the same. The character _was_based on her; despite all physical difference to people were two of the same. Sally was Kristina, therefore, Kristina was Sally. 'One problem down, about one zillion more to go.' Sally thought dryly.

She decided to focus on the schizophrenia next. Donna had said the other world was just a dream and wasn't real, so obviously at some point Kristina Delia had told her of her dreaming of the life of Sally Andrews. That also made things easier, as then any references she accidentally made would be discarded as symptoms of the disease.

"Oh listen to me! I'm acting like being assumed to have schizophrenia because I dream about another reality is perfectly alright when I actually dream about it because I actually seem to exist in two of them!" She whispered hotly under her breathe. She tried to ignore the frightening voice in the back of her mind:

'What if Donna's right? What if you really are schizophrenic, hmm? What if it was really all a dream!'

'_Stop__it_!' She thought harshly. 'That can't be true cos then how would I know about the future? About The Doctor? About what will happen to Donna when she starts working at H.C Clements! And even if that life was just a dream, than I'd prefer this life anyway – cos in this one The Doctor exists!' That shut the little voice up. Her argument with herself done, she tried to ignore the fact that she indeed just had a full out argument with herself and seemed to be going insane.

'Then what if _this_was the dream, and right now you are currently having delusions or in a coma in a hospital?' The irritating voice piped up again.

'SHUT IT!' She all but screamed aloud. She had to admit though; it seemed very like her to have delusions of her favourite TV show… 'No,' She thought firmly, 'way to real to be a dream, or a delusion.' She seemed to be arguing for and against everything. She wasn't sure if she wanted this to be true, or wanted to be at home in bed. 'Well, if this does turn out to be a dream, I hope I meet The Doctor beforewaking up! 10th preferably… though the 11th is still awesome!' She thought half-jokingly to herself. 'Well I 'spose that means that I'll going along with this then.'

After this sudden decision she wondered idly what the date was.

She got up and searched the desk for any indication of the date, finding none she sat back down again, this time on the desk chair. Instead she did some quick calculations. Donna had said –she quickly wondered where the red-head was, 'How long does it take to make a cup of tea? She thought. Anyway, Donna had said they started work on Monday. (She figured that it was currently Saturday, as, judging by the noise of passer-bys outside, no-one was at work and Donna had said "on Monday" not "tomorrow" so it wasn't Sunday.) Starting work at H.C Clements meant it was 6 months before the Christmas special Donna appeared in would take place soooo….. It was some date in July, 2006. She grinned, pleased with herself. Then laughed as that meant that she was (technically) only 10 years old. 'Well, Sally would have been.' She thought, 'Kristina is about 24-25. It's probably sometime around Sally's birthday too.' She hadn't set a birth date for Kristina, but unless Donna or someone said otherwise she assumed it was the same.

Sally fidgeted uncomfortably. It hadn't slipped past her that she was starting to think of Sally in the third person. And was still doing so. She was becoming more Kristina with every passing minute. Having thought through her other major problems, she was now faced with the most deciding – who was she going to be? Whether or not this was still a dream, she still had to decide. She couldn't go around acting as Kristina but still thinking herself as Sally! Then again, she couldn't exactly go around saying, "No I'm not Kristina Delia, I'm Sally Andrews the girl who was part of what you think were schizophrenic dreams. Which, by the way weren't, cos I exist in two universes apparently." She would be locked up as a nutter! She sighed, still conflicted – even though the choice was obvious. She went and sat down in front of the mirror staring at the-_her_reflection. Even the reflection, which she had found so disturbing before seemed natural. Seemed to _fit_. It made the inevitable choice even plainer to see. She could hear Donna coming back now. ('Finally!' She though, 'Seriously, how _long_does it take to make _tea!_') Then it all seemed silly. This is what she had always wanted! What she had spent many a happy hour daydreaming about! And she was having trouble deciding what _name_to go by? Sally and Kristina were the same people! She had already determined that! In that second she decided. She had wasted too much time fantasising about this moment (instead of doing homework) too waste it now. She glanced at the door then back at the mirror, gazing at her reflection with bright green eyes. It seemed that a heavy cloak weighing her down and shielding her eyes had been removed. Everything flooded to her, her memories, how she met Donna 10 years ago homeless and without friends or family, how she was accepted into the Noble family, her favourite café, foods, drinks… _Everything_. Looking around everything just seemed so surreal, yet so, real! She chuckled to herself.

"Brand new me!" She murmured happily.

At that moment there was a knock at the door, she shot up and flew towards it. Opening the door wide with a huge grin plastered on her face, (barely noticing that Donna had, in fact _not_made tea) she threw her arms around the shocked ginger in the biggest hug she'd given anyone in her life.

"I take it your better now?" Donna said, her voice muffled underneath her friend.

"Oh better than better – I'm PERFECT!" Declared Kristina.


	5. Kristina's First Job

**A/N: Wow! Huge jump in the amount of views/hits/favourites/alerts etc…! I should update more often. :P With the last chapter, if it seems a little rushed, then I'm really sorry! I was in a rush to update it, and I didn't have much time left to use the computer (technically I was meant to be doing HW…. Oh well.)**

**I have now reached the point where I haven't actually pre-written anything so updates will probably be slower – plus there was a long weekend and I'm heading back to school. :/ I will try my best though, I promise! Btw: If any characters seem OOC (out of character) then please tell me then I'll try and fix them up, sometimes its just hard finding their voice and 'capturing their speech'. Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Doctor Who, but I don't. So deal with it.**

Kristina's First Job; and Someone Tries to Steal It:

Kristina was nervous – no, that was an understatement. She was terrified. She kept clenching and un-clenching the fabric of her dark blue skirt – the hem was in danger of being ripped out. She noticed this and bit her lip. She started fiddling with the purple streaks in her hair and looked out the window. It was Monday and she was in the car with Donna heading of for her first -ever- day of work.

'How on EARTH did I go from battling it out in the middle of high school to getting a job in LONDON?' She thought franticly as they drove through the busy city. 'Oh yeah… Trans-dimensional spatial transference of my personal psyche.' She paused and thought back in shock over the explanation she had just come up with. 'Okay… weirded out now!' Donna caught the panicky expression on Kristina's face and spoke.

"Hey, its fine. I felt the same way as you at _my _first job."

For a second Kristina was confused, 'how did she know?' then remembered. As Kristina she had never had a job as, well, her 'condition', was too serious.

"It must have been so hard for you. Looking after me, I mean."

"No, it was worth it. You're the best friend I have Kristi. And in a way, you look after _me _as well. Taking care of me during my hangover last Christmas, supporting me with my decisions and always telling me I'm special even though I'm not."

"You are special!" Kristina said, briefly remembering how in one minute – Donna was the most important woman in the universe.

"See? There you go again. You take care of me just as much as I take care of you."

Kristina grinned. Donna always managed to make her feel better. She was like the big sister she never had.

"Thank you." She said.

"Likewise." Donna replied, grinning as well.

They chatted throughout the rest of the drive, and Kristina tried to ignore the fluttering butterflies in her stomach.

XXXXXXXX

When they arrived at H.C Clements, Kristina was ready to puke. She attempted to make a break for it.

"Oi!" Donna shot out a hand and snagged Kristina by the sleeve of her white top with reflexes that would have put superman to shame.

"But Donnnnaaaaaaa! I'll never fit in here! Look at it, its posh! Now look at me, I'm not!" Kristina whinged.

Donna had to admit, H.C Clements -for a lock company- WAS very posh. She had her doubts about fitting in as well, but she kept up a strong front and replied firmly to her friend. "You'll be fine, we both will. Now we just need to find out where we're going…" She half dragged the reluctant brunette towards the help desk.

Ten minutes later found them heading upstairs in an elevator to the 3rd floor. Donna was talking to her, but Kristina was distracted by the floor plan. It was just like on the episode – the floor plan (which was built into the side wall of the elevator) clearly showed that underneath the reception there was only the basement. Yet…

"Now when we get there, you might not want to mention Saturday, you know, because…"

"Donna there's a button marked Lower Basement here." Kristina interrupted.

"What?" Donna said turning to face her. "Are you even listening to me! What you going on 'bout buttons!"

Kristina looked her in the eye and smiled slightly. "Now look whose panicking. Seriously though, on the floor plan it shows only one floor below reception -the basement. So, why is there a button marked lower basement?" She continued. She wondered if anyone else (besides the Doctor eventually) noticed that.

"Huh? I dunno, muck up in the plans I 'spose. It's not even a proper button – it needs a key." She replied brusquely. Anyway, like I was saying, when we get there…"

Kristina sighed and lapsed into silence, listening to Donna until the elevator arrived at their floor with a 'Ding!'

XXXXXXXX

'Ok, so this isn't sooo bad.' Kristina thought. It was around midday, and the day had gone by pretty well so far. After a short meeting with their new supervisor, a tour around the building and a demonstration of what they were to do – they were set straight to work. Not that there was much to do, Donna just sat answering phones and typing all day and Kristina sat next to the coffee machine brewing coffee for people whenever someone signalled her. Easy.

'This is actually kinda fun.' Kristina thought. She mainly just sat and read a book or used her phone, and kept a lookout for anyone wanting coffee. When no-one was looking she would pull out her iPhone and play games. She couldn't let anyone see it – technically it wouldn't be invented until next year. She didn't understand how or why her iPhone (along with some other personal items) had 'arrived' with her on Saturday – they just did. She had tried calling Elisa or her mum but it hadn't worked. 'What's the point of bringing my stuff over from my original universe if I can't contact my friends or family?' She had thought irritably when it hadn't worked. She tried figuring it out but her head hurt if she thought too much about it. In the end she just accepted that she just had her phone from the year 2011, in a parallel universe.

She snapped out of her reverie when someone ('Shoot, one of the heads!' Kristina thought alarmed), came over to the coffee machine. She stood up quickly, stuffing her iPhone in her purse.

"I'm sorry sir, did you want a coffee?" She said sweetly. She tried not making a face, one thing about this job that she hated was how she was expected to act – like a total airhead.

"Yeah, I'll make one myself thanks." He said, if not rather rudely. He seemed familiar to her – she just couldn't remember how. He looked closely at her, she shifted uncomfortably.

"You new or something" He asked.

"Yes sir. Just started this morning, me and my friend Donna Noble." Kristina replied nodding towards Donna's desk not far away. "Kristina Delia." She stuck out her hand to be polite; she didn't really like this guy. Abruptly his whole demeanour changed to be as charming as possible as he took the offered hand. Kristina immediately started distrusting him even more.

"Lance Bennett, do you want a coffee?" He said charmingly. Kristina stiffened, 'I knew it! He's the sleaze ball that breaks Donna's heart while helping the Racnoss!' She wanted to punch him so badly, but instead politely declined, remembering that he would poison the drink with Huon particles.

"No thank-you. I don't like coffee." She said, over-sweetly. He looked at her quizzically and with slight suspicion.

"You're the barista." He stated, staring at her again.

"So? Just cos I make it for a living now doesn't mean I like drinking it." Was the defensive reply.

"Alright, fine. Where's your friend? Donna." He said changing the subject. Kristina narrowed her eyes; she knew what was going to happen next. He was going to spot Donna, offer her coffee and poison it for 6 months while she fell in love with him. 'Oh I so badly want to change it! But I can't – then Donna would never meet the Doctor and the whole 'Turn Left' fiasco would happen!'

"Erm..." She said reluctantly. "She's the ginger on the right, half-way down the back." She sat back down in her chair and pulled out her book, trying to ignore Lance when he offered her best friend coffee. Out of the corner of her eye she did catch him glancing over at her before slipping something in Donna's beverage. She clenched her teeth and kept reading, trying _very _hard not to grab the cup and fling it out the window. 'This has got to happen.' Kristina told herself. 'There's just no other way.' She spent the rest of the day telling herself that, while shooting death glares towards "Mr. Bennett's" office.

XXXXXXXX

On the way home, Donna talked non-stop about Lance.

"Oh, he was just so _nice!_ I mean, he offered me coffee! You saw it – he's the head of HR! I mean" She laughed. "_No-one _gets the secretaries a coffee! Well, except you of course." Donna glanced at her friend who was still fuming.

"Oh look at ya! Upset cos he's stealing your job? Don't worry, he's not like that. I spoke to him, about the whole you an' me not fitting in and he thinks everyone is really snotty too! You'd like him Kristi. He's really nice, funny, honest and just… _gorgeous_!" She continued in a very gossipy tone.

"Yeah, I talked to him." Kristina said moodily. Donna glanced at her, finally starting to notice her mood.

"Right, and? What? You didn't like him? Why?" Donna questioned hastily. Noticing that what she said would affect Donna's feeling towards Lance – she knew Donna highly valued her opinion – she replied with a wry smile.

"Maybe cos I thought he was stealin' my job." Donna laughed at that, and they both fell into companionable silence.

* * *

><p><strong>So how 'bout it? Whadya think? Things are going to start happening a little quicker now in the plot and there will probably be 2-3 more chapters before the story really starts kicking off. Sorry for such a delay! But it must happen as otherwise the story will seem rushed and would read terribly. So please hang in there! (EDIT: Previous readers will notice that the AN has changed, this is because before, I mentioned what was going to happen in the story. That was bad. So I rewrote the Author's Note! Hey that rhymed! ... Anywho...)Now you know I'm not embarrassed to ask…<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW! :))))))))))))))))))))))))) I love them, I crave them! I live for those moments when I get and e-mail saying 'review alert'! So you know what to do….**

**Press this button**

**\/**


	6. Ghosts, Torchwood and 51st C Pheromones

**A/N: I'm back! I am sooooooo sorry for the delay, but I was left with no internet for aaaggggeeeessssssss! Hope this chappie will make up! You guys will find out a bit about Kristina's past in this one, as well as meeting a few familiar faces! :) It has been pointed out to me in the reviews (see? This is what the reviews are for! To make writers, write better!) That telling people what is going to happen in the story (a.k.a foreknowledge) = bad. Oops! Sorry! **

**I want to get to the point of the story now pretty quickly, so that's why this chapter might appear very rushed. Again, SORRY! (Dodges rotten tomatoes) :P **

**Disclaimer: Whilst I do not own the show, I do happen to own an impressive collection of merchandise :) **

Ghosts, Torchwood and 51st Century Pheromones:

It had been a month since Kristina and Donna's first day of work, and the former had finally starting to settle in. She had made friends at work, and her position had upped from a lowly Barista to temping with Donna. Donna, on the other hand, had slipped into things immediately. And –to Kristina's extreme discomfort- was practically drooling all over Lance. Everything was as it should be.

Until the Ghosts came.

_One Week Ago:_

She woke up Saturday morning to the world screaming. 'Ironic' a small part of her mind thought, 'exactly one month ago the same thing occurred, just the roles reversed.' She bolted out of bed and shot to the window, looking down with shock at the scene that awaited her. Ghosts. They were everywhere. People were running about screaming in blind panic and Kristina's heart clenched in pure terror.

"Nonononononono! It can't be them!" She said frantically backing away from the window. She knew exactly what they were, and that gave her even more reason to fear them than anyone else.

"Cybermen." She whimpered. They were one of the Doctor Who monsters that scared her the most, not for reasons most would think – she feared them for what they used to be, for what they tried and succeeded to do to others. She also hated them for the pain they caused the Doctor. While not as much as the Daleks, they came a close second. Because, for the first time since the Time War she knew the Doctor was happy – truly happy. But they took that away from him, turned him back into the cold, battle-weary man with his heart locked up inside him. They took away his Rose.

Rose.

_Rose! _

That's when it hit her, she could save her! That's why she was here. To save Rose, and the Doctor from unimaginable pain and loss. She could do it – the Battle of Canary Wharf wouldn't happen fro another two months, plenty of time to plan.

'Yes! I can do it!' She thought excitedly. 'Surely saving Rose wouldn't affect time _that_much? Would it?' She was snapped out of her dream-like state when a 'ghost' materialized inside her bedroom.

"Oh no you don't!" She said, finding a doorknob behind her and practically flinging herself out the door. She ran down the short hall and into the kitchen.

"Donna?" She shouted. She found her huddled in a corner paralysed at the sight of a ghost looming above her.

"Oi, move it!" Kristina snarled. "Go on, shove!" She waved her hands through the see-through Cyberman as if like mist it would waft away. Not surprisingly it didn't, but all the same it didn't seem to enjoy the experience and walked off. Proud of her success, Kristina knelt beside Donna and tried to calm down the terrified red-head.

"B-but, it w-w-was a g-g-ghost-t-t!" She stammered to Kristina.

"Shhh, yes I know. They're everywhere. No use panicking about it as they're gonna be here a while. Don't ask how I know, I just do. Now calm down, while I get you a cup of tea." Kristina's soothing, yet commanding voice did calm Donna down considerably and she managed to pull herself up onto the couch and switch on the news by the time the promised tea was delivered.

"See? There we are, unlike some people I actually do deliver." Kristina said grinning as she plonked down on the couch.

Donna snorted. "S'not my fault, you needed time to think, and whenever I _do_make you tea you always complain I did something wrong!" The argument proved a good distraction against the fact that ghosts were now _everywhere._

"Your right, I did need the thinking time. And you _do_get it wrong, I don't know how – it's not that hard to remember Donna. Earl Grey, 2 ½ sugars and Soy Milk. Easy." Donna snorted again at this.

'How on earth did I end up with such a picky friend?' She thought to herself, drinking the tea. 'Oh yeah, she turned up a teenager with no memory, in Cardiff, in the middle of my holiday!' She remembered fondly. That day she would never forget – 19 years old, walking down Cardiff bay admiring the newly built Roald Dahl plaza and a 15 year old with no memory or past ran into her (coming from seemingly nowhere) with big impossibly green eyes clouded and dazed in confusion and long, tangled brown hair flying and ever-so-slightly singed. Fascinating from the start, when the girl who only knew her name was never claimed, Donna took her home to Chiswick and took care of her instead of going to university. She didn't regret a thing. Ghosts momentarily forgotten, she turned to her friend.

"Hey, guess what Kristi. Almost exactly ten years ago -give or take a month- I first met you!" She laughed.

"Oh, yeh! I ran straight into you!" Kristina replied with a giggle.

"You ruined my holiday! Mind you, it certainly made the trip much more interesting and worthwhile. I still don't understand why to _Cardiff_for a holiday!" Donna said.

"Yeh…" Kristina got a distant look on her face, as if she was thinking deeply. She was, submerged in memories of ten years ago, something clicked. Well, several things.

Cardiff

Torchwood

_Jack!_

"Donna." Kristina said suddenly, interrupting the silence. "Do you think we could head over to Cardiff, for old times sake? Kinda like an anniversary."

"Okay… When?" Donna said slowly.

"Now." Was the short reply.

"What about the ghosts? They're still everywhere!" Donna exclaimed, remembering suddenly.

"So? They're just ghosts. You saw me before, hands passed right through them. They can't do us any harm." _Yet._ The last word was an unbidden thought in Kristina's mind, unpleasant memories of the episode 'Army of Ghosts' and the destruction the Cybermen caused coming into mind. She continued. "Even if they did try and stand in front of the car or something, we would pass right through them."

"Yeh, s'pose. Can I at least get dressed first? And pack something for overnight. We might as well book a hotel – I'm certainly not driving back in the dark with those things everywhere, harmless or not!" Donna said, finishing her tea. Kristina nodded and got up to get ready. Luckily the 'ghost' was out of her room, because she highly doubted she would be able to get changed in front of it.

Three hours later found Kristina waiting impatiently at the door.

"DONNA! Come on!" She shouted down the hall. She listened exasperatedly to the reply. "Oi! Not my fault someone outta the blue wanted to go to Cardiff! I understand the sentimental value, but at least give me _some_warning! Unlike certain roommates I know, I actually _like_to bring clothing and necessities!" The ranting woman appearing in the hall lugging behind her a suitcase big enough to store clothes for over a week.

"Donna, you do know that we're only staying the night." Kristina said, staring at the huge suitcase which was then followed by _another_suitcase. "Not a month!"

"I _know!_These are my overnight things!" Donna defended, arriving at the door and stared unbelievingly at the tiny duffel Kristina was carrying.

Kristina picking up her disbelief said, "What? It's just overnight. Just need toothbrush, toothpaste and a change of shirt and underwear." She said this while checking everything off on her fingers. Donna gave a theatrical roll of her eyes shooed her out the door. Both carrying Donna's suitcases they made their way through the apartment block without running into anyone – it seemed like people were still staying inside for fear of the ghosts.

"Oh this is spooky," Said Donna looking around with a shiver as they loaded her car outside. "Everyone's just, _gone.__" _Kristina had to agree, normally the place was bustling and the road filled with cars – but it now seemed that their little road trip would be traffic free.

"The ghosts are gone too, for now." She said

"You mean, they might come back?"

"Yeah, they'll be back." Was the saddened reply. Donna was confused, it seemed like her friend knew more about these 'ghosts' then she was telling. And it seemed like what she knew, wasn't good.

"You sure you want to go to Cardiff? We don't have to go now. We can go some other time." Kristina said worriedly noticing her friend's distant expression.

"Yeah, no we should go now. Take our minds off those freaky – things. Ya never know, they might not have em in Cardiff!" Donna replied, climbing into the driver's seat. Kristina slid in next to her and stared out the windshield.

"Yeah…" Kristina hardly heard Donna as the car pulled off towards the freeway. She felt nervous, what was she going to do when they got there? Ditch Donna and waltz up to Torchwood, knock on the door and claim to Captain Jack that she wanted to help the Doctor? She sighed and resettled into her seat. 'That's a decision that'll have to wait until we get there. For now…' She tuned back into Donna and listened to what her friend had to say.

Four o'clock in Cardiff, and Kristina was standing in front of an inconspicuous door leading into a tourist information centre. A.k.a, Torchwood's front door. Donna had left her alone for a while, to leave her to about –well what _she_thought- about the events that occurred here ten years ago. 'Ironic really,' she thought, 'that I just suddenly appeared right above the Cardiff rift.' She reckoned that it strongly had something to do with her sudden transfer between universes. She didn't know how, but it had occurred to her that Jack might be able to help her understand exactly what happened to her.

"I'm beginning to think this was a bad idea…" She groaned. She now understood how Gwen would feel in a year's time. Before she could lose her nerve, she knocked quickly on the door and stood back, breathing heavily. 'Ohmanohmanohmanohman…' It was like her first day of work, just a hundred times worse. Though some of that nervousness turned to irritation when no one answered. She knocked again. And waited.

She was about to knock for a third time, when she heard scrambling noises coming from within, and then a muffled "Come in." Heart in her throat she opened the door and stepped into a dingy tourist information office, with a man in smart suit was sitting behind the desk t=looking quite flushed and smelling strongly of coffee. 'That's Ianto!' The fangirl part of Kristina's mind screamed. Ignoring it she stepped towards the desk.

"I'm sorry, we're closed today. Feel free to take a brochure or come back tomorrow." He said, waving vaguely at a stack of brochures.

She cleared her throat and mentally calmed herself. "No, I'm not here for a brochure. I – I need to see Captain Jack Harkness." Ianto narrowed his eyes and scrutinized her.

"I'm sorry; he's not available at the moment. If you're a …friend… of his, he promises to call back he's just-" He was interrupted suddenly by Kristina.

"NO! No, not like that! We haven't exactly met yet, well I haven't met him. I'm not sure if he's met me yet – can you just get him please? It's important."

"No I'm afraid he's not in." Was the defiant reply. Kristina sighed, then had an idea.

"Right, can you at least give him a message? Just a short one."

"Okay… What is it?"

"Bad Wolf." He looked quizzically at her for a moment before nodding and ducking behind a beaded curtain. Needless to say, not five minutes later the man himself bounded into the room. Kristina's breath hitched in her throat, this was it.

"Doctor is that-" He stopped in his tracks and looked Kristina up and down. 'Oh the show doesn't do him justice!' Thought Kristina wildly.

"Why hello there," He moved to shake her hand, instead bringing it to his lips and kissing her knuckles lightly. "Captain Jack Harkness at your service!" He flashed a charming smile at her.

"Stop it!" She said in a very Doctor-like tone, not realizing until too late what she said. She bit her lip.

Jack feigned innocence. "Stop what?"

"Erm, whatever you're doing!"

"Is whatever I'm doing working?" He replied cheekily.

All nervousness evaporated in the air she covered her face in semi-frustration. "Stupid Fifty-first century pheromones." She mumbled into her hands. She looked up at the sound of something clicking. Right into the barrel of a gun now pointed at her face.

"Oh…"

"How do you know about me?" Jack commanded, all flirtation in his voice gone.

Kristina decided that best way to handle the situation was to act as calm as possible, it was harder than it looked. "Jack I think it's safe to assume that seeing as I know about Bad Wolf, I would probably know quite a bit about your past as well. So that being said, could you please remove the gun from my head?" The gun didn't budge.

"Alright, how do you know about Bad Wolf then?" Jack's eyes were cold, there was no doubt in her mind that if she said the wrong thing – he wouldn't be afraid to shoot. She gulped down her bubbling fear and continued.

"Look, I just need help. Those ghosts out there? I know what they are, and what they're gonna do. I also know that they are going to be the cause of a lot of pain and loss for the Doctor-" at the mention of his name Jack stiffened, "-unless I find a way to stop it. I just want to save her Jack! I have to save her!" The calm façade broke and Kristina collapsed to the floor tears leaking from her eyes. Jack looked down in shock and dropped the gun. He kneeled to the floor and started to comfort the girl her barely knew.

"How do you know all this?" He questioned.

"I've seen it. Not like psychically or that, but in a TV show." His befuddled look led her to explain more thoroughly. "Um, it's complicated but I'll try to explain." He nodded and pulled her to her feet.

"Well explain in more comfort, not in here." He led her through the beaded curtain and down the hall towards the Hub. "I suppose since you seem to know about me, the ghosts and the Doctor, you already know about Torchwood?"

She nodded. "Yeh, of course."

"Good, because I'm not in the mood to explain anything. That's your job from now on." He said as the cog like door rolled away to reveal the magnificence of the Hub.

"Wow…" Kristina said looking around in amazement. It was _way_more impressive than on the show. The place was alive and buzzing – members were running everywhere trying to sort through the crisis that just materialized all of the planet that morning. One by one though, they all stopped to stare at the newcomer Jack was leading towards his office. Kristina felt uncomfortable underneath their heavy gazes. They snapped back to attention when Jack spoke.

"You lot back to work! Ianto, coffee!" He turned to Kristina the unspoken question obvious. "Erm, Earl Grey, soy milk with two and a half- oh never mind. Water thanks." Jack grinned and turned back to Ianto and the others.

"Go on!" They all rushed to their allocated positions as Jack guided Kristina into his office and pulled her up a chair. He sat down at the desk and appraised her. She was brave, that much was obvious. Many lesser men had collapsed in fear at the sight of him pointing a gun at them, but not her. There was fear in her eyes yes – but she refused to let it show. That said a lot about her character. Looking into her bright green eyes he could also see a great deal of sadness in there, like she was lost, or didn't quite fully understand or believe what was going on around her. Plus, if her purple hairdo wasn't enough to go by, she was certainly a strange one. And Jack was curious to find out more about her.

"Are you ever going to tell me your name?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh! Right. Of course," she said startled, she had been looking around in amazement, unaware of Jack scrutinizing her. "Kristina Delia."

"Nice name." They went silent for a moment, and then Ianto came in with drinks. He handed a coffee to Jack who declared him an angel then handed Kristina a steaming cup of Earl Grey.

"Earl Grey, soy milk with 2 ½ sugars I presume?" He said with a smile. Kristina looked amazed, and carefully took a sip. Her face lit up in a huge grin.

"How did you-? This is amazing!" She laughed. "You are the first person to make me a cup of tea just how I like it." Ianto blushed and hurried out of the room. Jack grinned at her; he liked this girl more and more. Not many could make Ianto Jones blush, let alone sit in an office inside a secret base for an alien-fighting organisation with a strange man, and just sit and calmly drink tea. 'Though this might not be the first time she's done this…' he thought. Time to find out more about this mysterious 'Kristina Delia'.

He cleared his throat. "So Kristina, what's this about a TV show?"

**Yikes this chappie is long! 3000+ words! You guys don't mind. :) **

**Oops, just realized at this point of time Ianto Jones still worked with Torchwood London… Not anymore! Oh well, hope it doesn't bother you guys! Hope to get the next chapter up as soon as possible – again I'm _really_sorry for the huge delay! **

**If you review, I'll give you….. A fez! And yes, I do own one!**

**:)**


	7. Explanations, Preparations & Flirtations

**A/N: YAY! 300+ views! Wow! I love you guys….! **

**The Ianto thing is really irritating me now… Cos I wrote him into Torchwood before he was meant to be there… So I have written in a little fix up that will (hopefully) make sense. Also, I promise the Doctor will make an appearance very soon! Oh and a fez for the following lovely reviewers!**

**-Animemonkey**

**-Sashaxh (x2!)**

**-RosesAndThornsxx**

**-Victoria**

**-xxdarkvampireangelxx**

**-Silver-Moon-Light94 **

**I love you guys! **

**Disclaimer: I own a poster! Does that count? (Well, four posters…)**

Explanations, Preparations and Flirtations:

It took 2 hours, 3 cups of tea and several texts to Donna saying she'd be late back to their hotel before Kristina finally finished telling her story to Jack. He had sat quietly and listened through the whole thing, now and then asking questions for clarification but otherwise was silent with patience only gained with hundreds of years of immortality. When Kristina had finished, she wasn't sure if her story had made any sense at all.

"So, basically you have two sets of memories, two lives and bodies, in two different universes?" Jack asked. Kristina nodded.

"Right, and in this universe your memories only date back to ten years ago when you first 'appeared', coincidentally right over the Cardiff rift?" She nodded again. He continued.

"And in the other universe you have full memories of your life, which included your favourite TV show 'Doctor Who' which depicts pretty much everything that has happened to the Doctor in this universe, including his future, in which you saw something very bad happen that you want to change." He concluded.

"Yes, for the better. If I manage to do it, then the Doctor will be saved from so much pain and loss. He's only just found happiness, I don't want him to lose it again so soon after!" Kristina cried. It was all she could do not to cry again. Jack was unsure.

"What is it you want to change? What is it the Doctor will lose because of these… ghosts?" He said, wary. While training to be a Time Agent, he had learnt about fixed point and the effects changing time could have. Who knows what damage this girl could cause? But the look he saw on her face suddenly filled him with dread. _The__Doctor__will__be__saved__from__so__much__pain__and__loss__… __I__just__want__to__save__her__Jack!__I__have__to__save__her!_'No… She can't mean!' He thought frantically, but Kristina's reply confirmed his dreaded suspicion.

"Rose," she said sadly. "I want to save Rose." Jack swallowed thickly and nodded. No matter if it went against all his Time Agency training, he'd do anything to save Rose. But Kristina caught his expression. "No, you can't do it. You aren't meant to know this. You aren't mean to be _there._I'm sure you would have learnt some sort of 'Time Rules' at the Time Agency. But those rules don't necessarily apply to me. For all I know, this might be why I woke up in a parallel universe. To save her." Jack sighed heavily; she did have a good point there.

"But I can still help you." He pointed out. She grinned at him.

"And that's exactly why I came to you Jack." Jack couldn't help but grin back; he was _really_starting to like this woman. Odd she may be, she was intelligent, brave and quite the looker if he said so himself… During his musings Kristina caught that familiar look that was often portrayed in the TV show.

"No, sorry Jack. Not interested." His face fell comically, and she couldn't help but laugh. "It's funny cos I have a friend, who if was in my position right know would be drooling all over you." He brightened at that.

"Really?" He said interested.

"Well if her room is anything to go by! It's a shrine dedicated to you! But she's in another universe so… Never mind." Jack still looked curious though.

"Had a shrine dedicated to me? To a lowly companion of the Doctor?" He said grinning wildly.

"Mustn't have been too lowly, seeing as you got your own whole bleeding show!" Kristina replied. She could practically see Jack's ego inflating.

"My own show eh? What is it called? Captain Who? The Adventures of Captain Jack? Jack-" He would have kept going with more ridiculous names if Kristina hadn't interrupted.

"Torchwood." She said simply, watching with amusement as his face fell. "Funny really. The Doctor's show is called 'Doctor Who' K-9 his old robot dog, had a show called 'K-9 and Company' and Sarah-Jane's had a show called 'The Sarah-Jane Adventure's'. But you? Nope. Just 'Torchwood.'" She laughed hysterically at his expression. "Course the show isn't really about you. As its perspective is from Gwen's point of view…" She caught herself in time. "Right sorry, not yet. Which reminds me, in around a years time a girl called Gwen Cooper is gonna start investigating Torchwood. When she does, don't immediately shrug her off. Give her a chance." Jack's look of extreme disappointment that his show wasn't all about him changed to one of confusion, but he simply nodded. 'Must be hard for her to know so much of the future of the people around her.' He thought. He hadn't missed certain looks she had worn when she saw different members of his team.

"Anyway, so you understand about whole parallel world thing?" She said interrupting his chain of thought.

"Perfectly." He replied with another of his famed smiles.

"Good." Kristina replied, relieved that Jack seemed to understand pretty easily. She supposed being an ex-time agent, previous companion to the Doctor, becoming immortal and working with Torchwood has certainly opened his eyes to accept many strange things. She nearly laughed, 'well if all that happened to a person and they still remained close-minded, they'd either have to be blind or very verythick!' She sat back and yawned, looking at her watch and seeing the time she stood up quickly.

"I'm sorry! I've got to head back to my hotel to meet my friend." She exclaimed.

"No worries, Ianto will show you out." He said offhandly, his expression clearly showing he was in deep thought, and who he was thinking of. She nodded and left, leaving Jack to ponder over everything he had learnt.

XXXXXXXX

The next morning Kristina received a text message from Jack. She wondered how on earth he got her phone number, but decided she didn't want to know.

_Meet me at the pier 9am – CJH_

She glanced at the clock next to her bed – 8:17. She turned to see Donna still sleeping in her bed. They had both slept in, it was a rare treat. Plus they had had a late night before reliving old memories. Sensing Kristina staring at her Donna stirred and rolled over.

"For once we don't have to wake up early for work to beat traffic or be woken up by the noisy old bat living in the flat above – and you're getting up now?" She said incredulously. "And now you're getting dressed!" It was true. Kristina had started pulling on her spare clothes, stuffing the dirty into her duffel.

"Yeah, well I'm meeting someone soon." She replied vaguely hunting around for her toothbrush. Donna watched her from the bed, a glint in her eye.

"Does this someone have something to do with your disappearance yesterday?" She said cheekily.

"Well, ya. But not the way you think!" She added hastily, noticing Donna's grin.

"Come on Kristi! I've got myself a man now – you need one too!" Donna exclaimed sitting up. "Is this 'someone' a guy?"

"Well, ya," Kristina admitted again. "But I'm not interested! I met him yesterday under certain…circumstances… and we're …friends…?" The statement ended a question. Was she friends with Jack? More like acquaintances with a mutual connection. She figured. Donna was looking at her with trepidation and slight amusement.

"Right…" She drew out slowly, grinning. Kristina sighed. She might as well let Donna believe what she will: one – because she wouldn't believe anything else anyway and two – it then formed an excuse for however long she might spend at Torchwood. Rolling her eyes at Donna, she retrieved her tooth brush from her bag and went to the bathroom.

Half an hour later they had almost packed the car. Kristina was pulling a few things out of her duffel and putting them in her small backpack that she served as a purse. Finished, she shoved the duffel into the boot and slung the 'purse' over her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Donna demanded watching her.

"I told you, I'm meeting someone. Quite soon actually, just getting a few things I'll need. Oh don't look at me like that Donna I'm not gonna make ya wait. You head home; I'll catch a train back when I'm ready." Kristina said. Donna's expression morphed into one of concern.

"You'll alright coming back on your own? You know, with all the ghosts around?"

"I'll be fine Donna. I'm more worried about _you._Cos, while I'm not exactly cosy with the ghosts, I'm a lot more comfortable around them than you."

"No, I'm getting used to em. It's easy to see they're harmless." Donna said looking unconcerned. Kristina felt pained, she didn't show it on the outside but inwardly she cringed at the sight of the ghostly Cybermen.

"But your gonna be okay right? What if you have another," she dropped to a whisper, "incident?" Donna continued.

"Trust me Donna; I am almost positive that I won't be having another 'incident' ever again. Don't ask me how I know, I just… do." Kristina finished, looking Donna dead in the eye. Donna believed her.

Wanting to get away from the serious turn their conversation she gave Kristina a hug and said rather cheekily, "Okay, well you go off and fun on your date!" It worked, Kristina glared frustratingly at her.

"It's not a date!" She cried. 'Oh what's the point?' She thought. "Right I'll see you tonight hopefully, if not, early tomorrow." Kristina said heading off towards the bay.

"Have fun Kristi!" Donna called after her getting into the car. Kristina shot a glare her way before jogging of towards the pier.

XXXXXXXX

She arrived at the pier ten minutes early, to see Jack sitting on a bench eating chips.

"You're early." He remarked.

"So are you." Kristina noticed, sitting next to him.

"Wanna chip?" He offered, holding up the box.

"Thanks, I'm starved." Kristina took a few and ate them slowly as the awkward conversation lapsed in the likewise silence.

After a few minutes of looking at the water, Kristina decided the silence was ridiculous and spoke first.

"Ya know, my friend thinks I'm on a date." She joked

"Aren't you?" Jack replied with a cheeky grin. "You are sitting eating chips with a handsome man, on the pier looking at the water." Kristina rolled her eyes.

"No, if this was a date, trust me. I'd know. Anyway, unlike some people, I have morals."

"I have morals!" He complained, through a mouthful of chips. After swallowing he attempted at another flirtatious grin. Kristina nearly said "What about Ianto?" But stopped herself in time. 'Too early.' She thought. 'Way too early…'

"Jack this is gonna sound like a weird, outta the blue question…"

"Shoot away, I'm used to them."

"Ianto, I thought he worked with Torchwood London?" If she remembered rightly, Ianto had started working with the Cardiff Torchwood _after_the Battle of Canary Wharf. Jack grimaced.

"He did, but around 6 months ago according to him a woman came up to him from nowhere and told him that he's to transfer from Torchwood London to Cardiff with his girlfriend Lisa, because it would save her life. The same day, same time, a woman came up to _me_and said told me I was to accept them onto my team. I was reluctant at first, but after tasting Ianto's coffee and seeing Lisa out in the field I changed my mind. Later I found out that the woman that talked to Ianto and the woman that talked to me – was the same person. It was a weird day to say at the least."

"What did the woman look like?" She said curiously, someone had changed time. Maybe it was a companion of the Doctor?

"Short, black hair. Looked a bit depressed to be honest." 'Okay, no companion I've heard of.' Kristina thought.

"What about Lisa? I didn't see her yesterday." Jack seemed to accept that she knew who everyone was on his team.

"Nah, she's on maternity leave. She and Ianto tied the knot couple months back. Now they're expecting. Ianto won't let her anywhere near work for the next 9 months, afraid it's too dangerous for a pregnant woman. Which is a reasonable assumption I suppose." He said. Kristina was surprised at how different it was from the show. Unless something happened to Lisa, Jack and Ianto would never get together. She wasn't sure what to think of it.

"I thought you knew all this anyway?" Jack asked.

"No, it's different. That never happened. On the show, Ianto joined you guys after London Torchwood fell." The last titbit of information surprised Jack, but he said nothing about it.

"You said Ianto joined, what about- oh." He put two and two together. _It__will__save__her__life._

"Ya." Kristina said sadly. They sat in solemn silence for another few moments. This time Jack broke it.

"You also said Torchwood London fell. What did you mean? Does that have something to do with all these ghosts milling around?" He gestured at the apparitions that were walking calmly around. The people had quickly gotten used to them, and were know ignoring them mostly.

Kristina took a deep breath. They were about to talk about why she had come to Cardiff in the first place. She gritted her teeth. "They're not ghosts. They're Cybermen." She said in a low voice. "Now what I'm going to say to you, you must never ever tell anyone! Got it?" Jack nodded seriously. "Good, because what I'm about to tell you is what's going to happen in the future – two months time. About the Battle of Canary Wharf." He nodded again. After looking to see if anyone was listening in he listened solemnly to Kristina's story, clenching his fists in frustration at the sheer stupidity of his 'superiors' in London. When finished, he contemplated their options then spoke.

"Well it seems we can to one of the following to save Rose." He said it so calmly, like he was discussing the weather. "One- we can go to London Torchwood and stops the ghost shifts before Rose and The Doctor come back…"

Kristina interrupted. "Which we can't because while I'm not the Doctor, I'm almost certain that Torchwood London's fall is a fixed event. If we prevent that who knows what trouble they might cause in the future."

"Right, figured. Secondly, we could just 'do a Doctor' and wing it, making it up as we go along…"

"Which usually only works with the Doctor, and even then not well…"

Jack chuckled. "Right again, which leaves one more option…" He told her his plan and she agreed.

"Okay, so keep in contact during the next two months and within a few weeks expect a package. I wish I could help you-"

"No. I'm messing with time enough as it is. We don't need the man-that-time-forgot waltzing in as well." Jack made a face at the comment but said nothing of it.

"Well good luck. Hope next time I see you it'll be with good news." They both stood up. After an awkward pause Kristina stuck out her hand, and Jack shook it with a mildly disappointed look on his face. Before Kristina could break off, Jack pulled her into a hug. She was surprised that he didn't take advantage; the hug was just an honest friendly one. She returned it realizing that he was actually worried for her.

"Take care." He said simply, before walking off coat flapping in the breeze and dumping cold chips in a bin.

"I will." Kristina said to no-one in particular, before heading towards a nearby train station mentally preparing herself for a long, nervous wait ahead of her.

**For some reason, this chapter was incredibly hard to write. Some bits took 5 mins, others…. 2 days. :/ Sorry. I'm not too good with filler chapters. Btw, there is nothing going on (or ever will) between Kristina and Jack. It's just meant to look like that to everyone else. Okay? Good. I probably should of mentioned this a while ago but, **

**THIS STORY CONTAINS SPIOLERS FOR SERIES 2-3 DOCTOR WHO AND SERIES 1 TORCHWOOD!**

**:) **

**Reviews? There are certain alerters/favouriters who haven't reviewed I could mention! **


	8. Doomsday

**A/N: Another chapter in the same day! I was eager to get this one written and up because... Well you'll see. Before you read this chapter, please keep in mind that I had its ending planned before I even started writing this story. So please don't get mad. Please :)?**

**Again thank you for the glowing reviews!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Doctor Who, Jack would be back, somehow both DT and MS would be Doctor, Christopher Ecclestone would be forced to be in the 50th anniversary no matter what he says and I would be the companion. But obviously that is not the case. (Damn thee Ecclestone and Moffat!)**

**P.S: This chapter is going to be from different characters POV (point of view) and in first person.**

Doomsday:

Doctor's POV

"The breach is open, into the void. HA!" I shouted over the noise of wind in my ears.

I hung onto the magnaclamp for my life as an otherworldly force attempted to pull me into the Void. I grinned at the sight of my worst enemies flying off into the blinding whiteness screaming. The Oncoming Storm within me relishing in their demise. Ignoring the ever present darker side in my soul, I turned and focussed instead on Rose. Oh my Rose, choosing me over her family. Of course I was upset over her decision, but it was her behalf. Secretly I was pleased that she had chosen me – I hadn't known what I was going to do without her. Might have let the force of the void just suck me in. But it hadn't come to that, she had come back. All of her pink and yellow humanity that I loved. That I could never tell her.

She was grinned hugely at me, I smiled an equally huge one back. For one moment everything was perfect. Everything would turn out fine. The Daleks and Cybermen were being pulled into the void where they would never hurt anyone again. Then something sparked, the smile fell from my face. Rose's lever started to power down.

_Offline._The computer voice stated emotionlessly. Frantically I watched as Rose fruitlessly tried to reach the lever at least two feet out of her grasp. A gathering lump formed in the pit of my stomach. _NO!_I shouted inside my head.

"HOLD ON!" I screamed to no avail, she still tried to reach the lever. Horrified I watched her switch her grip from the clamp to the lever and try to pull it up. My face a mask of terror, I could only watch helplessly as the pulling force of the Void pulled her forward as she slid around it.

"I've gotta get it upright!" She cried, struggling to keep _herself_upright. What was only a few seconds according to my time sense, seemed like hours, as she struggled to position the lever back to 'locked'. I don't know how she could make it. Is this how I lose her? 'The valiant child will die in battle' the Beast had said. Am I going to lose her to those accursed Daleks and Cybermen and the Void, instead of her family? It was a painful knowledge that I could hardly comprehend, even with my superior Time Lord mind. She looks at me, a look that shows she knows what is going to happen. It is a look full of terror and sadness. Only a miracle could save my Rose, and even then it would have trouble. I think heart-brokenly watching Rose with growing despair.

"ROSE HOLD ON!" I scream.

There is a crashing noise behind me and Rose looks at it with, shock? Relief? I couldn't tell. I turned towards the cause and a small voice in the back of my mind (probably my third self from the tone and voice) remarks.

'Well it would appear that the miracle has arrived.'

Kristina's POV

_A few minutes before_

My heart was racing and blood was pounding in my ears. Above me Daleks are swarming like bees everywhere, exterminating and causing destruction. On the streets, thousands of Cybermen utter 'Delete' in their monotone voices shooting towards the skies. It was literally hell on earth. Looming above the Torchwood Tower is at the epicentre of it all, and that is where I am headed. Originally it was planned that I was to transfer from H.C Clements to its founding operative –Torchwood. But Jack firmly decided against it when I told him that, as far as I knew, no one who was inside the Torchwood Tower during the battle (besides the Doctor) had survived. So that left me with the good old fashioned approach – run in when the Cybermen were distracted by the Daleks and the Daleks were distracted by the Cybermen. Which was basically option number two – 'do a Doctor', and just wing it.

Except I wasn't running in unarmed. Turned out that the 'package' Jack had sent consisted of two scary-looking guns which could take out Daleks (After what happened to him at the Game Station, Jack had specially made them. According to him, dying via Dalek was _not_a pleasant experience) and ID badges and credentials to get me through any security protocols that might still be working inside the Tower. I wasn't happy about the guns – I like them about as much as the Doctor – but Jack threatened that if I didn't bring them he would come over and get himself involved.

Running in a zigzagged fashion to avoid Cybermen towards Torchwood Tower, I remember clearly the phone conversation I had with Jack the day the 'package' had arrived.

"Jack, I'm like the Doctor. I don't do guns. I _hate_guns!"

"I don't care. You won't be using them to attack anyone. Just as a defence against the Daleks and Cybermen. They're the only things powerful enough!"

"Jack. The Doctor would hate this. You know that!"

"Is that what you want? His approval? What's that compared to your life? You won't be of use to anyone, let alone save the day, dead Tina. So if you don't take the guns, then I'll be coming down myself to use them!"

I don't remember exactly when he had started calling me Tina. It was just his name for me, like 'Kristi' was for Donna. Oh Donna, hopefully she's alright. I know she's in Spain scuba-diving so she's missing out on all the carnage. But I can't help but worry.

I forgot to pay attention to my surroundings, which nearly cost my life as suddenly a Cyberman stepped in front of me stating, "Delete!" I didn't have time to pull out one of my guns when the Cyberman jerked out his arm and slammed it with iron force against my shoulder. I cried out in pain when the pressure crushed my shoulder and bit back tears. But no death, no electrocution.

"Power supply drained." The Cyberman stated. "Rebooting…" Before it had the chance to fully 'reboot' I had pulled out a gun from the holsters fixed to the belt slung around my waist and shot it. Being designed for Daleks, the gun packed a lot of power so when I shot the Cyberman at such close range it practically exploded at impact. Luckily I had managed to back away a bit so I was only showered in minimal amount of Cyber-goo. Ew.

Ignoring the pain in my left shoulder I raced the rest of the way to the Tower cursing that I didn't position any closer and shooting any Cybermen or Daleks that headed towards me. To anyone else I would have looked trigger-happy, personally I couldn't wait to rid myself of the dreadful things and have my mind wiped of using them for good measure. Finally arriving at the Tower I panted heavily. I swiped an ID card in the slot when the door refused to open, and sighed in relief when it opened smoothly. Staggering inside I noticed how quiet it was. I tried and failed to repress a shudder when I thought of all the people who had worked here had died. Crossing quickly to the other side of the lobby I –very briefly- considered my options. Elevator or stairs?

Exhausted already from my ordeal I said, "No bloody way." And faced the elevator. Outside I hear Daleks screaming, I was running out of time. I pounded furiously at the button looking anxiously at the Cybermen shooting skywards from the streets. The elevator finally opened and I ran inside and immediately started pounding the 'top floor' button.

"_Top__floor__only__accessible__by__Authorized__Personal.__" _An infuriatingly calm voice said. Noticing a slot I swiped my ID, thanking Jack fervently in my head. Despite this, I still unbuckled the armed belt and threw it to the floor. The elevator started up and I realized that, too anyone else, the situation might have appeared funny. Life or death mission to save Rose Tyler and I was waiting in an elevator listening to soothing music. Adrenalin slowly started to seep away, and the pain in my shoulder became renowned. I rubbed it absently and noticed concernedly when my hand came away with blood. Luckily the door opened before I could have a panic attack at the sight. I rushed out, and tripped over the bodies of Cybermen creating a crashing noise. I pulled myself up to see that I'd arrived at my destination, and the adrenalin returned full-force.

Rose's POV

_A few seconds ago_

I thought I was gonna die. I knew it. I looked at the Doctor, and he knew it too. But I had to make sure that the Daleks and Cybermen would go down with me. They had to go. That's why I jumped to fix the lever. Even now I'm trying desperately to get it upright. I grunted with effort and shot the Doctor a terrified look. I hated to think what would happen to him once I was gone. No one to take care of him. I remembered when I first met him, what he was like. Before I fixed him. Will he become like that again? My grip on the lever was loosening, just a little further! Now I'm gasping and look again at the Doctor. His face is contorted in horror and grief. Grief in knowing that only a miracle could save me now.

"ROSE HOLD ON!" He screams.

Suddenly I noticed the elevator behind the Doctor open and a figure of a girl rush through, only to fall over some dead Cybermen. The Doctor turned to look at her as well. She seemed a little older than me, with curly brown hair and purple streaks. She was covered in blood and goo, the blood coming from a wound in her shoulder. The Doctor and I look at her in more shock as she staggers across the room purposefully to my lever and helps me pull it upright.

_Online__and__locked._An over head voice said.

I try and get a better grip and she grabs my wrists with her hands and holds on for all it's worth. Despite our combined efforts my grip loosens on the lever and her grip on my wrists slip due to the blood on her slick hands. Her desperate green eyes lock onto mine, and for some reason, despite not knowing her, I trusted her with the most precious thing in my life – The Doctor. I could see her struggling to stay conscious as if she were fighting against the effect of the void as well. I knew she wouldn't be able to hold on any longer.

"HOLD ON!" The Doctor screams at me again, but I ignore him this time. Behind me I hear the sound of a teleport and glance around as the mysterious girl's eyes widen with shock. It's alternate Pete. My Dad, I realized in that moment. No matter what people say, Pete is Pete and my daddy no matter what universe. And just like when the Doctor took me to visit him, he had risked his life to save mine. I looked back at the strange woman, her brown and purple hair flying and her green eyes burning with a fighting determination and made my decision. I locked eyes with her again and she understood. She shook her head.

"No, please!" She said, barely above a whisper. Yet I heard her. She was crying now, her tears strangely rushing toward the void.

"Take care of him. For me. Please." I replied, looking one last time at the Doctor. A look full of love and sadness matching one of horror and grief. I looked back at the girl, who had tried to save my life.

Then let go.

Kristina's POV

I watched in shock as Rose _let__go_and fell into her father's arms before disappearing forever. Dimly I could hear the Doctor screaming her name as the Void closed. Released from the strange effect it had on me –it felt like my _soul_ (but not my body) was being pulled towards it- I collapsed over the lever and welcomed the darkness.

**Sorry if the end was disappointing for anyone :/. I nearly cried writing it. Please review to tell me what you think!**


	9. Hellos and Goodbyes

**A/N: OMYGOSH I HAVENT UPDATED IN TWO WEEKS! I promised myself I wouldn't be one of those authors that rarely updates! D: IM SORRY! If it helps I have a very good excuse(s). 1) TONS of homework (try two essays, two publisher-made brochures, exams and numerous other projects!) 2) Preparations for my Dad's wedding in less than a month 3) my brother's birthday 4) my best friend's birthday and 5) Several rehearsals for my musical performance 'Thoroughly Modern Millie' (I'm Miss. Flannery!) which is in 2 days! Aaaarrrgghhhhh! Busy, busy, busy! Oh and I haven't had an internet connection in AGES! I promise soon as everything dies down I'll update faster! But anywho…**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me – (points Dalek gun at tied up writer) HAND IT OVER MOFFAT! (Pause) What do you mean you've dealt with fan-girls before? What happened to th- Oh, River that's an awfully _big_gun, don't ya think? (Pause) AAARRRGGGHHH! (Runs screaming)**

Hellos and Goodbyes:

The Doctor stood numbly for a few seconds, comprehending what had just occurred. He walked slowly up to the blank wall and pressed his palm against it slowly letting his cheek rest on cool white expanse. For a moment, just a moment, he could sense the faintest trace of Rose in the same position in the other universe. In that moment he could sense her emotions. They were a mix of sadness, loss and… hope? A memory flashed before the Doctor's eyes – Rose's memory.

_An unknown brunette risking her life to save Rose. Injured and barely conscious, it was a losing battle. "Take care of him. For me. Please." Green eyes lit up in understanding and sorrow and Rose let go, falling into her father's arms and disappeared forever. _

The memory vanished as soon as it came, and the moment was gone. Rose was gone, the Doctor's last knowledge of her being her thinking about this girl. He stepped away from the wall and averted his eyes, unable to look any longer. He turned and was about to walk away from it but stepped on something.

"What's that?" He murmured, picking up a flat white object. A short examination showed him it was iPhone. 'Impossible.' He thought. 'They aren't invented till next year, and this is an iPhone4 – not invented to 2011.' He pulled out his 3D glasses and pulled them on. "What?" He said, slightly louder. The iPhone was covered in the glittering green grit that was Void Stuff. That would explain why it was laying so close to the Void gap, it was being pulled through. "Runaway mobile." He said with humour, for a second forgetting and turned expecting to hear Rose's laughter. "Oh." He looked back at the impossible object, 'must be that girl's.' He figured. Turning towards the levers he froze and shoved the iPhone in his pocket.

"Oh I'm sorry!" He rushed over to the unconscious figure draped over a lever. Still wearing the 3D glasses he was shocked to see that the girl looked nearly pure green. Ignoring it for now, he pulled off the glasses and focussed on her badly wounded shoulder. He tutted. "Oh you've had some cowboys in here!" He checked her pulse, it was fluttering unevenly, she was just holding on. It didn't surprise him, considering what he suspected she'd gone through. He hoisted her up and jogged towards the elevator on the way back to the TARDIS.

XXXXXXXX

Kristina woke up in an unfamiliar room, a_gain._Looking around, it appeared to be a medical ward. But not one she had ever seen before, the equipment all looked advanced yet ancient at the same time. She only recognized a few machines out of the mass jumble spread out across the room. The room itself seemed to pulse with a golden glow, more powerfully from golden coral-like structures dotted about. At any other time she would have recognized it immediately, but instead was still dazed from her ordeal. Kristina felt a cool pressure on her left shoulder and turned to see it bare and covered in an icy blue gel. She vaguely remembered it being hurt. A flash of images ran across her eyes.

_Cybermen __attacking. __Daleks __filling __the __sky. __People __screaming __in __pain __and __death. __Torchwood __Tower __standing __tall __and __terrible __at __the __centre. __White __light. __Being __pulled __away __from __her __body. __Terrible __pain. __A __man __screaming. __A __blonde __woman. __Trying __her __save __her.__ "__Take __care __of __him. __For __me. __Please.__" __Her __falling, __Rose __falling __into __Pete__'__s __arms __and __vanishing. __The __Doctor __screaming __her __name. __Void __closing. __Darkness._

She burst into tears. Suddenly a figure burst through an archway and make their way over to her cot. Through the haze of tears the person seemed very tall and very thin. Attempting to hold back tears, her vision cleared long enough to get a better look. _The__Doctor!_After three months, she had thought the fangirl part of her would have faded away by now, but apparently not. Kristina then recognized where she was. No matter if she hadn't seen the rest of the old ship in the show, the TARDIS was distinguishable anywhere. Gulping back the rest of her tears she watched as the Doctor made his way towards her and sat down on the edge of her bed.

The Doctor had been busy at the consol when the TARDIS alerted him that his visitor was waking up. He had fixed up her shoulder with Venusian Healing Gel, but the rest of the recovery would have to be completed herself. He was surprised however, when he arrived at the med bay to see her crying. Quickly making his way over to her and sitting on her bed, she stopped and looked at him in amazement.

"You- You're the Doctor!" She said in wonder, her already large green eyes widening to look like saucers.

"Yes I am." He said kindly. "The question is; who are you?" He knew several people, but this girl was not one of them. With her bright green eyes and purple hair-streaks she made a memorable face, so the Doctor would certainly remember if they had met before.

"Kristina Delia." She replied breathlessly. She didn't seem to know what to say next, so the Doctor took charge of the conversation.

"Hmm, nice name. 'Kristina Delia' Rolls off the tongue, loads of possible nicknames. Kris, Kristi, Krissie, Krista, Kristine, Kristin, Tin, Teen, Tina… I'm rambling." He took a deep breath.

"Your shoulder was badly injured, but I healed it for you. Though the injury looked like…" He trailed off, waiting for Kristina to finish.

"Bit of a run in with a Cyberman." She admitted. "Luckily its arm wasn't charged!" She then joked half-heartedly.

"A Cyberman nearly killed you and you're joking about it?" He said dryly.

"Bundle of laughs you are." Kristina commented, unconsciously quoting the Ninth Doctor.

"My best friend in the whole universe just got locked in a parallel world today, never to be seen again. I think I have the right to be in a bad mood." That shut her up. He didn't expect her to start crying again though.

"I- I'm sorry! I tried to save her. I thought I could. I thought that was why I was brought here. But, but, sh-she let go! I could barely hold on, I should of gotten there quicker, that stupid Cybermen and stupid elevator slowed me down. Why did she let go? Why couldn't I save her? If I'm not meant to save her, why am I here? I don't understand?" She sobbed, her words slurring as she spoke faster. She was sitting up now, and she broke down into near-hysterical sobs, covering her face in her hands. Suddenly finding himself with someone who seemed to be more upset over Rose than he was –if it were possible- not knowing whata else to do he started rubbing her back awkwardly.

"I'm sure Rose had her reasons. But what do you mean you thought that's why you were brought here? Has it got something to do with the fact that your iPhone –which by the way, is _way_before its time- being covered in Void Stuff and that you're completely soaked in it? Not you as in your body, but your personal psyche. Your soul if you will." He said questioningly, still rubbing her back.

She lifted her head and looked surprised for a moment, and then her face cleared as she seemed to work something out. "Yes, erm. Long story short, I sort of died in one universe in one body, and then woke up in this universe in another. In 'Doctor' terms you would say, Trans-dimensional spatial transference of my personal psyche through the Void. Don't ask me how I figured that out. I just did. Oh, and my phone apparently came as well. But why don't understand is, why didn't I get pulled in?"

Now it was the Doctor's turn to look surprised. "But, that's impossible!" He protested, and then shook his head. "Like I said, your soul is what was soaked in Void Stuff. Not your body. So it was your soul that was being pulled into the Void. Lucky for you it closed before it was completely ripped away. You're also lucky that -unlike a normal human- an ordeal like that didn't leave you unconscious for weeks on end!" His arms fell back to his sides after waving them about enthusiastically to prove his point. He shook his head again. "You are _impossible!_"

"Nope!" She said popping the 'p'. "Just a bit unlikely!" The tears had gone again, and the Doctor was now starting to understand what his companions meant when they said he gave them whiplash. "Is this the TARDIS?" She questioned looking around her.

"Um, yeh. How'd you know that? Come to think of it. How did you know who I was? And how to save Rose?" She winced when he mentioned her, but otherwise was unaffected.

"This is gonna sound crazy but, this" She waved her right arm around her in a gesture not unlike the Doctor, "in my original universe is, well. It's a TV show. The Doctor in the TARDIS, travelling through time and space with his wonderful companions. Saving the universe over and over again, but never asking to be thanked. The Lonely Angel and the last of his kind. A man so old, he even forgot his own age."

"I'm 901!" He squawked, then rewinded back through what she said. He didn't seem too surprised or shocked over this piece of information, if anything he looked slightly smug about having a show devoted to him. "A TV show? Well, could be worse. But assuming everything on it is accurate, you know everything about me."

"Yup. Pretty much, I was a very hard-core fan. A real Whovian." She joked, seeing his expression she explained. "The show was called 'Doctor Who' I started watching it when the restarted it in 2005. Originally the show began in 1963 and ran through to 1989, then was cancelled, but they made a movie in 1996. I've seen a few old episodes, the movie and all of the new series till 2011. That's, that's when I died." The last part came out slightly choked.

"Yeah… About the dying-"

"I was crossing a road and got hit by a car. Then I woke up screaming in that flat of one of your companions."

"Really? Which one?"

"Spoilers." She said with a smile and then her expression turned sad. "I'm truly sorry about Rose. I wanted to save her, I should have. Me and -my friend- planned for ages." She looked about to cry again and the Doctor floundered for something to say. He really wasn't good with tears.

"Like I said, she had her reasons. And if it's what you say and you saw this in a TV show, then it was probably a fixed point in time." The last part was a lie, but he hoped she didn't know that.

"That's a lie Doctor. It wasn't I can see it in your eyes." She said. 'Damn.' Was his only thought as he dragged his fingers through his hair sending it in all directions.

"I am very sorry though. About her, I _know _you're upset, I know how you felt about her." She continued. At this the Doctor broke, his eyes swam with unshed tears.

"I just wish I could have said goodbye." Said the Doctor trying his hardest to prevent his voice from breaking. Kristina looked at him in confusion.

"Haven't you?" Now it was the Doctor's turn to look confused.

"What, you mean I can?"

Seconds later the Doctor was running half-hazardly towards the consol room with Kristina stumbling behind him, wrapping a bandage around her shoulder.

XXXXXXXX

She was sleeping when she first heard his voice.

"_Rose"_

Calling to her from so far away, she didn't waste any time telling Mickey, Jackie and Pete about her dream and packing up and heading off, following the voice from her dreams. A voice she had been longing to hear for nearly a month. The journey ended on a remote beach in Norway, Dårlig Ulv Stranden. 'Bad Wolf Bay' she thought with grim irony. Her family standing by the old jeep, she stood alone in the sand turning slowly looking for him. There was a whooshing sound behind her; she turned to see a ghostly image of the Doctor standing a few feet away.

"Where are you?" Rose asked.

"Inside the TARDIS." The Doctor's voice echoed slightly. "There's one tiny little gap in the Universe left. If not for Kristina it would have taken me weeks to find, and I would have only found it just as it was just about to close. But instead I got in early." He took a deep breath and continued. "Still, it takes a lot of power to send this projection. We're in orbit around a Supernova. I'm burning up a sun just to say goodbye."

Rose was confused. "Kristina?" She blinked as another figure emerged in the projection; it was the girl who tried to save her life.

"Kristina Delia, she's from a parallel universe too. Not Pete's, a different one again. She knew about what was going to happen and tried to stop it, but couldn't."

Kristina spoke up. "I'm so sorry Rose, I tried. I really did. But the Void was pulling me in too."

"It's okay. At least you managed to help us say goodbye." Rose said kindly. Kristina smiled weakly, Rose noticed the misshapen bandage around her shoulder and how pale the girl was. She frowned; it was hard to tell considering how transparent they were.

"You both look like ghosts!"

"Hold on." The Doctor fiddled with his screwdriver and pointed it at something. He and Kristina became solid looking and Rose took a step closer. She reached out a hand to touch his face.

"Can I?"

"We're still just an image, no touch." He said, his eyes sad.

"Can't you talk to me properly?" Neither of them noticed as Kristina stepped quietly out of the projection, leaving them to speak privately.

"The whole thing would fracture. Two universes would collapse."

"So?" Rose replied jokingly. The Doctor smiled.

"Where are we? Where did the gap come out?" The Doctor said, changing the subject.

"We're in Norway."

"Norway? Right." He said.

Rose continued. "'Bout fifty miles out of Burgin. It's called Dårlig Ulv Stranden."

"Dalek?"

"_Dårlig__" _She emphasised. "It's Norwegian for 'bad'. This translates to 'Bad Wolf Bay.'" She said with a laugh. The Doctor cracked a smile again as they both remembered 'Bad Wolf'. The mood sobered up again as Rose asked, "How long have ya got?" Her eyes were swimming with unshed tears.

"'Bout, ooh – 5 minutes? Kristina saved us some time." He looked over, wondering where she'd gone.

"She just keeps trying to help doesn't she?" Rose remarked with a watery smile. "Who is she anyway?"

The Doctor sighed "From what I do know, it's complicated. She knows everything about me, yet I know nothing about her. All I know is that she seems to be trustworthy."

Rose laughed. "Sounds familiar. For once it's the companion who's the mystery, not you!"

The Doctor looked uncomfortable. "Rose are you sure? I just brought her onto the TARDIS to heal her and thank her for trying to save you-"

"Yes." She said firmly. "You need someone Doctor! If not me, than at least someone I know –even if not for very long– and trust will take care of you. Show her the universe Doctor, like you would with me. I dunno, take her to Barcelona." She said laughing slightly. The Doctor eased up slightly.

"She won't be replacing you though."

"I know." There was a pause, then the full impact of the situation hit Rose. "I can't think of what to say!" She choked again. They both chuckled and the Doctor looked over at her family by the jeep.

"You've still got Mister Mickey then." He stated.

"There are five of us now. Mum, Dad, Mickey – and the baby." The Doctor looked slightly alarmed.

"Your not…?"

She shook her head and laughed. "No! It's mum." The Doctor looked relieved. "One month gone, already more Tylers on the way."

"And what about you? Are you…?"

"Yeah, I'm back working in the shop."

The Doctor looked sad and slightly disappointed at this. "Ah, good for you."

"Shut up. Nah I'm not. Seeing as the Torchwood on this planet is open for business, think I know a thing or two 'bout aliens!" She said, her voice shaking at the end of her sentence. But the Doctor looked proud.

"Rose Tyler, defender of the earth!" He grinned, but then it faded. "You're dead." He stated simply. "Officially, back home. So many people died that day and you've gone missing. You're on the list of the dead." Tears started to leak from Rose's eyes. "Yet here you are! Living your life day after day. The one adventure I can never have."

"Am I ever going to see you again?" Rose squeaked, holding back tears. The Doctor looked heart-broken.

"You can't."

"What're you gonna do?"

"Oh, I've got the TARDIS. Same old life, last of the Time Lords."

"With Kristina yeah?"

"Oh, it's up to her I suppose."

"Who would turn down travelling with you?"

The Doctor laughed. "If anyone, her. She is just one big mystery." The Doctor looked around again. "Wonder where she went…"

Rose understood the girl's intentions. 'She wanted to give us some privacy.' She thought. She watched worriedly as the Doctor disappeared for a second, but breathed a sigh of relief when he reappeared, this time with Kristina.

"Hello again." She said. Rose smiled.

"More like goodbye." She remarked sadly.

"Oh, right." There was a slight pause. Rose then spoke up.

"You remember what I said yeh? Take care of him. Oh, and don't give me that look, I've spoken with the Doctor and you can travel with him, he's not gonna kick ya off otherwise I'd find my way though the Void somehow and kick his arse!"

Kristina chuckled at the threat and grinned joyfully for a second, and then it fell. "Your, okay with that?"

Rose nodded. The Doctor watched as the two women communicated something with their eyes and cleared his throat. They both looked at him then back at each other.

"I'll look after him." Kristina said, a tear slipping down her cheek. "Goodbye." She turned to step out of the projection, but then turned back and said cryptically to Rose, "Tell him." And then stepped out for the last time. Rose had no idea how Kristina knew but she understood what the brunette had meant. She looked back at the Doctor, tears now flowing freely. Her time was running out, and this was her last chance to say goodbye.

Kristina stood in the TARDIS silently watching the Doctor as he stood in front of a faded projection of Rose, saying his last goodbyes. She watched as Rose confessed her love to the Doctor and shed silent tears. It was so much sadder in real life than on the show. She tried to give them as much privacy as she could, but couldn't bring herself to leave the consol room completely. Her eyes remained fixed on the projection of Rose as it faded away and she saw as a lone tear streaked down the Doctor's face.

"_No!_" It seemed that even now, time still fought against her. She had tried to save Rose, and failed. Now she tried to give them more time to say goodbye so the Doctor could tell Rose his feelings for her, and they still ran out of time. It just wasn't fair. She walked slowly back up towards the Timelord and pulled him into a comforting hug as he stood rigid and in shock. After a few moments though he relaxed and rested his head against hers and let the tears flow freely.

They stood like this for some time, crying silently –Kristina into the Doctor's jacket and the Doctor into Kristina's hair. Suddenly they jerked away as a sound emanated from behind them at the TARDIS doors. Turning Kristina grinned through the tears to see a familiar ginger standing in the doorway in a wedding dress.

"What?" The Doctor said, stepping away from Kristina.

The bride (Donna) turned and gave a sharp intake of breath. Not wanting to ruin one of her favourite scenes, Kristina ducked behind the consol.

"What?"

"Who are you?"

"But-" The Doctor looked around in confusion as if looking for any possible way someone could have possibly arrived in his beloved ship. Kristina bit back a giggle at his bewildered expression.

"Where am I?" Donna demanded.

"_What?_" The poor man floundered as he tried to come up with any other word in his extensive vocabulary and came up with none.

"WHAT THE _HELL _IS THIS PLACE!"

"_WHAT?__"_

**Aaannnndddd cue ending credits! Was this okay? Again I am SO sorry for the delay! A problem that has come to my attention is that Kristina seems to be becoming a 'Mary Sue' character. My only thought to this is, '$#!%' ! From now on I solemnly swear to make Kristina as flawed as possible; any ideas for character faults will be gratefully accepted! (Wow, never thought I would say that…) Another thing I would like to know is if you guys would rather the story in 1st person (from Kristina's POV) or 2nd person (overview of everyone's POV). Thnx! **

**P.S. If you guys are thinking, 'The Doctor takes three months to contact Rose!' I know this, but Kristina helping the Doctor finding the gap quicker cuts down the amount of waiting time considerably. So yeeeaaaahhhh….**

**Bye for now, not forever! (What happened to that show anyway? It HAS gone forever! D:)**


	10. The Runaway Bride Part 1:

**A/Y: Heeeyyyyy! It's me again! You know- that author who never updates? I have a good excuse this time; I was on Horse Riding Camp! And guess what I did? That's right, I rode a pony. :P Anywho…**

**Finally we are getting on with the realstory! Done with the backstory, now with the episodes! One thing I love most about that, is that it gives me an excuse to watch Doctor Who eps all day long….. :P **

**Another thing is that most of you said that Kristina didn't appear to be a Mary Sue, so that's a huge relief. But the suggestions for making her appear less so were greatly appreciated! **

**One other thing I'd like to mention is that there is an online petition for David Tennant to be the Olympic runner/lighter in 2012 which –frankly- is kinda cool. It's already got tons of signatures, but it needs more! The link is below so if you could take a little time to sign it (it takes like, 2 minutes) that would be brilliant!**

**wwwDOTpetitiononlineDOTcom/Drwh2012/petitionDOThtml **

**(replace the DOTs with a '.' :) ) **

**Have you signed? Good! Now you can read on!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Doctor Who, Stefan Moffat would be a dead man.**

**(Quick note: PLEASE READ! Since there is a new character (Kristina) introduced into the episode, things will be changed slightly. Please don't go all freaky if a line of dialogue has disappeared or a new one has been replaced or there's a scene cut out or a new scene instead etc… Thnx!)**

The Runaway Bride (Part 1):

Donna Noble stood glowing at the beginning of the aisle facing the love of her life. To anyone else all seemed perfect. But inside the bride's head was turmoil.

'Biggest day of my life and my best friend's not here to see it.' Donna thought sadly as she heard the traditional wedding march begin. But she banished all morose thoughts about her missing friend and plastered a happy smile on her face and began walking down the aisle towards her beloved Lance. Despite her best efforts though, thoughts of Kristina wormed their way into her mind.

'It's Christmas, her favourite holiday, and I'm getting married on it!'

'She never even liked Lance!'

'She was going to be my maid of honour, now _Nerys_ is!'

'Oh what if the police were right and she is dead?'

'Was it my fault because I left her alone?'

'Why on earth did I decide to get married on her favourite holiday? It's disrespectful!'

She mentally shook herself and shoved the troubled thoughts away; she was getting married for goodness sake! She should be happy! To prove the point to herself she smiled broadly again at Lance. Vaguely she could here the awed murmurs of friends and family and felt a twinge of smugness. Halfway down the aisle though she felt strange, she heard gasps and saw Lance looking at her in horror. A golden light filmed her vision and she felt like she was being pulled apart. She started to scream as her surroundings disappeared.

Next thing she was aware of was that she was standing in a strange domed room with a skinny idiot gaping like a fish at her.

"What?"

She gasped.

"What!"

"Who are you?"

"But-"

"Where am I?"

"_What?_"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS PLACE?"

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p>Kristina watched in amusement as the Doctor floundered around trying to form coherent sentences. "You can't do that I wasn't even in, we're in flight! That is physically impossible! How did you-?" She smothered a giggle at his high squeaky voice.<p>

"Tell me where I am! You tell me _right __now _where am I!" Donna demanded.

"Inside the TARDIS" The Doctor said weakly.

"The what?" Donna's accent made it sound more like 'wot'.

"The TARDIS."

"The what?"

"The _TARDIS!_" He said his voice stronger. He made his way around the consol and nearly bumped into Kristina who was still hiding from Donna. He looked at her position in confusion.

"The _what?_" Donna all but shrieked.

"It's called the TARDIS!"

"That's not even a proper word! You're just sayin' things!"

"How did you get in here?"

"Well obviously, when you kidnapped me!" Donna spat. The Doctor finally started to notice Donna's apparel and stared at the wedding dress while Donna continued.

"Who was it? Who's paying ya? Was it Nerys, oh my god she's finally got me back! This has got Nerys written all over it!"

"Who the hell is Nerys?"

"You're best friend!"

"Hold on, wait a minute. What are you dressed like that for?"

'Typical Doctor' Kristina thought, still struggling to hold back laughter. This scene always cracked her up, and in real life it was just hilarious!

"I'm going ten pin bowling." Donna said sarcastically. "WHADDYA THINK DUMBO? I WAS HALFWAY UP THE AISLE!"

As the Doctor backed up in slight fear of the feisty bride, Kristina cracked. She fell to the floor and rolled into view laughing hysterically, tears of amusement streaking down her face. Donna finally noticed her and stared in shock.

"Oh Donna, trust you to end up on a spaceship on your wedding day!" She wheezed, wiped her eyes and getting up.

"Hang on, you know her?" The Doctor said.

"Kristi?" Donna cried at the said time.

"Yes, hello Donna. And yes, Donna is my friend from earth." Kristina answered.

"But- how can you be here? You disappeared two months ago! They said-" Donna choked. "The police said you died! While I was in Spain! A terrorist attack or somethin', they said so many people died that day and you were on the list of the dead cos you had gone missing!"

Kristina swallowed. Not three minutes ago, the Doctor had said pretty much the same thing to Rose. Apparently the Doctor was thinking along the same lines as he looked uncomfortable. Kristina spoke up. "Well, obviously not seeing as I'm perfectly fine! Look at me, barely a scratch!" She shifted nervously again as Donna's eyes zoomed in onto the large bandage on her shoulder.

"Barely a scratch? What's that then? What happened to ya! What did _he_do to ya? Did he kidnap you too? What did he drug us or somthin'? How did he-"The Doctor interrupted her.

"I haven't done anything!" He squawked.

Donna ignored this. "I'm having the police on you! Me and my husband, as soon as he is my husband! We're gonna sue the living backside off ya! You had no right to kidnap my friend for months and let us think she was dead! And then me as well!" Kristina tried to placate the angry woman, but Donna was too livid to notice. She then saw doors leading out and rushed towards them.

"No Donna…!" Kristina said, chasing after her.

"NO! Wait a minute, _wait __a __minute!_" The Doctor called at the same time. "Don't!" He finished fruitlessly.

Ignoring them both this time, Donna wrenched the doors open and was greeted with the sight of a dying star. Kristina rested her hand gently on her friend's shoulder and the Doctor walked up behind them both.

"You're in space. Outer space. This is my – spaceship." He said slightly hesitant to call the magnificent TARDIS something as lowly as a spaceship. "It's called the TARDIS."

"How am I breathing?" All the fight in her was gone as she stared out at the breathtaking sight before her.

"The TARDIS is protecting us." Kristina piped up, beating the Doctor to it. Donna turned to look at her.

"So all this time, when we thought you were dead, you've been living in a spaceship?"

"It's a bit more complicated than that, but yeah. I 'spose." Donna then shifted her gaze to the Doctor.

"Who are ya?"

"I'm the Doctor. And from what I hear, you're Donna. Human?"

"Of course she's human!" Kristina said, rolling her eyes.

"Is that optional?" Donna said, staring at him.

"Well, it is with me."

Donna looked slightly dizzy as she came to her next conclusion. "You're an alien."

"Yeeeeaaahhh." He drew out. There was a pause.

"It's freezin' with these doors open." Kristina chuckled at this.

The Doctor shut the doors quickly and jogged back up the ramp. "I don't understand this, I don't understand anything! This _can__'__t_happen! There is no way a human being can lock itself onto the TARDIS and transport itself inside! It must be some sort of-" While the Doctor went off on a mini techno-rant, Donna turned and faced Kristina fully.

"You missed my wedding!" She accused.

"What? Donna how-"

"You should have been there! You were meant to be my maid of honour! Instead, _Nerys_ is!" She seemed horrified at this. "Walking down the aisle I was worried sick about you, wondering what had happened! I'm meant to be happy on my wedding day, not worried! But here you were all along, in space MISSING MY WEDDING!"

Kristina held up her arms in defence. "If it helps, you missed your wedding too! And _you__'__re_ the bride!" This statement didn't help at all.

"That's because your alien boyfriend kidnapped me!"

"He's not my boy-" She was interrupted when the Doctor -oblivious to their argument- came bounding up and started examining Donna up close with the thing doctors use to look into your eyes while mumbling techno babble really quickly so that neither Donna nor Kristina could understand. Knowing what would happen next, Kristina stepped back.

"-_maybe _a genetic sim-" Donna slapped him.

"OW! What was that for?"

"GET US TO THE CHURCH!"

The Doctor stood in shock for a moment. He was sure no one had ever stood shouting and bossing him around like this before. Kristina giggled again at his expression.

"Right! Fine! I don't want you here anyway! Where is this wedding?"

"Saint Mary's, Paytor Road, Chiswick, London. England, Earth, the Solar System. And you're coming too Kristina, I need my maid of honour! Anyway, god knows what weird alien experiments he might do to ya!" That's when she spotted the jacket. "See?" She rushed over and picked it up. "I knew it, acting all innocent. We're not the first are we? How may woman have you abducted?"

A shadow crossed the Doctor's face. "That's my friend's."

Kristina tried to calm Donna down, but to no avail. "Where is she then? Popped out for a space walk?" She spat sarcastically. Kristina was surprised. In all the time she'd been with Donna, she'd never seen her act like this.

"She's gone."

"Gone _where?_"

He looked down. "I lost her." Kristina felt bad for him. Not five minutes after saying goodbye to the love of his life, and he was facing a woman who just wouldn't give him a break.

"Well ya can hurry up and lose us!"

"_Donna!_" Kristina said.

"No, you're not staying with 'im! He's an alien! Who knows what he'll do to ya! I'm your legal guardian and what I say, goes!"

"Hang on, legal guardian? Isn't she to old for that? Aren't you too old for that? You're what 24?" The Doctor asked Donna then Kristina.

"Yeh, I'm 25. And-"

"Guardianship also applies to anyone with a mental illness, and Kristi is schizophrenic." Donna interrupted, glaring at the Doctor. "So what I say; goes." The Doctor was confused, schizophrenic?

"No, but Donna I'm not actually schizophrenic! It's all true!" Donna sighed.

"Kristi, it's not. It can't be-"

"I told you my dreams! About another life in another universe, where this one was a TV show! And the TV show was about an alien called the Doctor who travelled in the TARDIS! See? Look around you! It's real!"

Donna gasped in realization. "But, but that's impossible! You can't be from another universe!"

"Donna, we're in a spaceship, in outer space. Nothing is impossible." Kristina said gently.

"Okay then…" She said shakily, "but that still doesn't change my mind! Because it's still dangerous, I mean," She turned back to face the Doctor. "Whaddya mean lost?"

The Doctor gave her a dark look then grabbed the jacket she was still holding, and then running off with it. After a moment he retuned and started spinning some dials.

"Right! Chiswick!" He said with forced cheerfulness. He didn't want Kristina to leave, not yet. And not because of her loud mouthed supposed 'legal guardian' said so. Kristina was also upset, even though she knew that the Doctor dropping them off wasn't going to be as easy as they thought, she knew that Donna would still get her own way. She was like that.

* * *

><p>When they landed Donna rushed out at top speed with Kristina following reluctantly behind.<p>

"What sort of Martian are ya? I said Saint Mary's!"

The Doctor didn't answer as he stroked the side of the TARDIS. "Something's wrong with her."

"What is it?" Asked Kristina.

"Well, it's like she's… RECALIBRATING!" He ran back inside, but Kristina stayed out and went towards Donna who was looking in shock and panic at the TARDIS. She started walking around the outside of the impossibly small ship ignoring the Doctor, who was calling out questions to her. After looking back inside she covered her mouth with her hands in horror and backed away.

"Donna, it's okay. He said it was a spaceship. It's just one that's bigger on the inside that's all!" Kristina said following her.

"Oh, that's all?" She said sarcastically. A few seconds later the Doctor jogged up. He opened his mouth to speak, but shut it again when Kristina shot him a look that clearly stated, _shut __up __and __give __her __a __minute._

"Donna just, come back into the TARDIS. 'Kay?"

"No, that box is too weird. I just wanna get married!" She wailed. Looking down at her watch she sighed. "Ten past three. Gonna miss it." She choked up. At this, The Doctor piped up.

"Can't you phone them, tell them where you are?"

"And how do I do that?"

"Haven't you got a mobile?" Donna and Kristina stopped and stared at him.

"I'm in my wedding dress. It doesn't have pockets!" The Doctor shifted uncomfortably while Kristina smothered laughter. Donna's voice started to rise with every sentence. "Who has pockets? Gave you ever seen a bride with pockets? When I went to my fitting at Chez Allison the one thing I forgot to say was GIVE ME POCKETS!" At this Kristina gave up all pretence of smothering it and burst into loud guffaws.

Ignoring her, the Doctor asked Donna -rather hesitantly- "This man you're marrying, what's his name?"

"Lance." Donna said, sweet all of a sudden.

"Lance." Kristina also said at the same time. Neither Donna nor the Doctor noticed how bitterly she said his name.

"Good luck Lance." The Doctor said. Out of the blue a hand collided with his head. "Ow!" He said, rubbing it. He looked at Kristina. "What was that for?" His face resembled that of a wounded puppy.

"For being rude." She replied with a smirk.

"OI! No stupid Martian's gonna stop me from getting married! To hell with you!" She grabbed Kristina and dragged her off.

"I'm not, I'm not, I'm not from Mars." He protested weakly before running after them.

* * *

><p>"He's not you know." Kristina said to Donna while she tried to hail a taxi.<p>

"I don't care! TAXI!" Donna called chasing one down the road. "He had his light on!"

"There's another one!" Kristina and the Doctor said at the same time. Kristina looked up at him, "Jinx!" she said with a grin, the Doctor rolled his eyes and they ran off to chase another one.

"Taxi!" Donna called again, waving her arm out. After a few minutes of fruitless chasing, which Kristina had stopped and watched with amusement, they paused for breath.

"Do you have this affect on everyone? Why aren't they stopping?"

"They think I'm in fancy dress!"

A taxi drove past its driver calling, "Get off the sauce darlin'!"

"They think I'm drunk!"

Another car drove past its occupants saying, "You're fooling no one mate!"

"They think I'm in drag!" She said in horror. Kristina waltzed up.

"Oh, let me." She put her fingers to her lips and gave an ear piercing whistle that caused Donna and the Doctor covered their ears. Several taxis stopped at once.

"I could have done that." The Doctor said sulkily.

"I'm sure you would have." Kristina replied while they climbed in the back. Donna started giving the driver instructions on where to go.

"It's an emergency, I'm getting married! Just, hurry up!"

"That'll cost you sweetheart, double rates today." The driver said. Kristina and Donna looked at each other in dismay.

"Oh my god, have you got any money?" Kristina shook her head. The Doctor who had been looking out the window turned.

"Uuummmm, no. Haven't you?"

"POCKETS!" Both girls shouted.

* * *

><p>A few seconds later they were kicked to the curb with Donna shouting out insults.<p>

"AND THAT GOES DOUBLE FOR YA MOTHER!"

"Donna! Language!" Kristina said laughing.

"Yeah well still. I'll have him! I've got his number I'll have him! Talk about the Christmas spirit!"

"Oh, is it Christmas?" The Doctor said looking around.

"Well duh! Maybe not on Mars, but 'ere its Christmas Eve."

Kristina laughed. "Didn't all the Christmas decorations give you the _slightest _hint Doctor?" He looked sheepish. "Never mind." She jumped on the spot excitedly. "I LOVE Christmas!"

The Doctor looked at her in amusement. "Really? I would never have noticed." He said with a grin. He may not have known her for very long, but already he was getting fond of her. 'I'll miss her when she's gone.' He thought morosely. But his train of thought was interrupted by Donna.

"Phone box!" She said pointing. "We can reverse the charges!" She jogging off, Kristina and the Doctor hot on her heels.

"How come you're getting married on Christmas Eve?" The Doctor asked.

"She hates Christmas." Kristina said, glaring at her.

"Can't bear it. I wouldn't even celebrate it if it weren't for that one!" At this she pointed at Kristina.

"I have to drag her out to go Christmas shopping every year! Which is saying something cos _she_ loves shopping. Every year it's the same excuse, '_It__'__s __to __coooold __Kristi!__'_" She mimicked Donna's voice and the Doctor laughed.

"Oi! It is! That's why we're having a honeymoon in Morocco. Sunshine, lovely!" Kristina rolled her eyes at this.

They arrived at the phone booth and Donna had just grabbed the phone when Kristina conveniently remembered something.

"Oh, wait a minute! You can use my phone! Forgot 'bout that." She grinned sheepishly while pulling her mobile out of her pocket and handing it to Donna. She glared at her.

"And you didn't mention this before because..?"

"Forgot, to busy laughing at you shouting at the Doctor about pockets." Kristina replied with a cheeky grin. Donna rolled her eyes and dialled.

"Right, you phone. I'll get money." The Doctor ran off to an ATM while Kristina stayed with Donna.

"Oh, answer the phone!" No one answered so Donna left a voice message. "Mum, get off the phone and listen, I'm in… Oh, my God, I don't know where I am, it's a street. And there's a WHSmith. But it's defiantly Earth." Kristina chuckled at the image of how Sylvia would react to _that _message. Donna handed Kristina back her phone (it was her regular phone – not the parallel universe iPhone) and walked up to a stranger on the street.

"Excuse me, I'm begging you. I'm getting married, I really am, and my friend and I are late and I just need to borrow a tenner and I'll pay you back I promise, and its Christmas." Donna said all in one breathe.

"Donna, we should wait for the Doctor! He's getting money." Donna ignored her and gratefully accepted ten pounds from the woman. Out of the corner of her eye Kristina noticed the familiar brass band and felt a twinge of fear. Those robots were creepy.

"Taxi!" Donna shouted. One pulled over and she stuck her head in the window. "I want to go to Chiswick." She told the driver. Kristina saw that it was one of the brass band; a.k.a killer robots. She tried tugging Donna back but she just shoved her into the taxi. "THANKS FOR NOTHING, SPACEMAN! I'LL SEE YOU IN COURT!" Donna shouted to the Doctor before climbing in next to her.

"Donna! KRISTINA!" Kristina heard the Doctor shout as the taxi pulled away.

"Donna we should really get a different taxi. And we should go back to the Doctor!"

"No, this one's fine." Donna replied flippantly. Kristina groaned. As much as she loved the scene coming up next – she didn't feel all that great in taking part in it.

* * *

><p>"I promise you mate, I'll give you the rest when we get there." Donna said the driver. "Oh, I look a mess. Can you hold that?" She took off her veil and handed it to Kristina. "Hurry up!" She said again to the driver. Noticing her friend's upset expression she spoke. "I'm sorry Kristi, for being mad at ya earlier. And for acting all upset. But I have a reasonable excuse!" She joked half-heartedly. Kristina grunted. Donna realized that that wasn't why she was upset. "Look, maybe you'll see the Doctor again. But I don't want ya staying with him! Just- we'll worry about it later. Right now we have a wedding to go to!" Getting no response, Donna looked out the window.<p>

"Hold on a minute, I said Chiswick. You've missed the turning." Donna said to the driver. No response. "Excuse me; we should have turned off back there. We're going the wrong way!"

The taxi starting to swerve between cars, causing a few horns to blare. Kristina looked out the window in concern, hoping none of the cars crashed. "What the hell are you doing? I'm late for the wedding! My own wedding, do you get that?" Donna started shouting at the unresponsive driver. Not seeing anything else she could do, Kristina just sat and waited for the Doctor to turn up.

"_Turn __around! __Turn __this __cab __around __RIGHT __NOW!_" Donna shrieked. "Are you deaf or what?" At this she reached over Kristina and yanked at the driver's hood. The Santa Mask covering the driver's face fell away to reveal a robot. Donna sat back in horror. "Oh, my god!"

"_Now _she realizes!" Kristina remarked.

"What, you knew?"

"Why do you think I wanted us to get a different taxi?"

"Well no matter about that now!" Donna started trying to open the window. Failing that she banged on it and tried screaming for help. "Help me; we're being driven by a robot!"

"Donna, that's not gonna help! How's another driver gonna help?"

"Well who is then? You're not doing anything!" All of a sudden they heard a familiar noise, along with the sound of something crashing further down the road. Kristina grinned and they both turned to see the TARDIS making its way precariously down the road barley avoiding several cars.

"You are _kidding _me!"

"Nope!" Kristina cried happily. The TARDIS pulled up next to the cab and Donna stared at it, her jaw dropping. The TARDIS door swung open revealing the Doctor holding a piece of sting in his mouth. He pulled it out and screamed to Donna.

"OPEN THE DOOR!"

"Do what?"

"OPEN THE DOOR!" The Doctor screamed again.

"Open the door Donna!" Kristina told Donna at the same time.

"I can't, it's locked!" The Doctor rolled his eyes and with some difficulty got out the sonic screwdriver and opened the said door. Donna pulled down the window. "Santa's a robot." Donna informed him.

"Thanks Donna, like we didn't know that already!" Kristina said sarcastically.

"Donna, open the door!" The Doctor repeated.

"What for?"

"You and Kristina have got to jump!"

"We're not blinking flip jumping! I'm supposed to be getting married!"

"Donna just do it!" Kristina shouted.

Unfortunately the robot noticed what was going on in the backseat and accelerated, leaving the Doctor to stare after them in despair.

"Donna when he catches up, you've got to jump!"

"You jump!"

"Donna you're in front of me!" She reminded the bride.

"Right…" She replied shakily. At that moment the TARDIS landed again next to the taxi, with the Doctor barely hanging on to the doorframe. He pointed the sonic screwdriver at the robot causing it to spark and lock onto the wheel.

"Listen to me, you've got to jump!"

"Yeh, you and Kristina keep saying that! And I'm not jumping on a motorway!" Kristina put her head in her hands in frustration.

"Whatever that thing is, it needs you. And whatever it needs you for, it's not good! Now COME ON!"

"I'm in my wedding dress!"

"Yes, you look lovely! No GO ON!" Kristina screamed, giving her friend a little push. Making a decision, Donna opened the door.

"Oh!" She exclaimed as she saw the rushing road beneath her. She was terrified. Kristina looked up the road and grinned to see two kids yelling encouragement.

"I can't do it!"

"Yes you can Donna, I know you can!" Kristina encouraged as well. She didn't remember the scene being so tense!

The Doctor held his arms out. "Trust me." He said simply.

"Is that what you said to her? Your friend, the one you lost. Did she trust you?" Donna said looking up at him. A sad look flickered in his eyes when she said this.

"Yes she did. And she's not dead, she is so alive! Now jump!" This statement seemed to make Donna feel braver as she braced herself to leap.

"You can do it Donna!" Kristina supported. Donna looked at her briefly, before turning back and with a scream of terror jumped into the TARDIS.

"YES!" Kristina cheered. The Doctor helped Donna into the TARDIS then held out his arms again.

"You too Kristina! Jump!" Kristina grinned and pulled herself across to the open door and braced to leap.

"Here I go!" She hollered, looking straight into the Doctor's eyes. She tensed to leap, but then the door slammed shut. Kristina cursed loudly and tried to open it; but it was now locked. She glanced back at the robot and saw that it had somehow repaired itself, and was now starting to accelerate. She fixed her eyes back again on the Doctor with a fearful expression, and for the first time since meeting him she felt truly afraid. He reflected the same expression back, as the taxi sped off with Kristina still inside.

**Mwahahahaha! I feel so evil! Leaving you guys on a cliff hanger like that… :P Originally I was planning on having the whole episode in one chapter, but I quickly gave up on that idea when I saw it was only 15 minutes into the episode and already the chapter was 13 pages long. Oops. Let me know what you think though! Four more reviews and we'll be at fifty! You can do it guys! The fiftieth reviewer will have the chapter dedicated to them! :DDDD**


	11. The Runaway Bride Part 2:

**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! :D (Well it was Christmas when I wrote this…) Again, I'm sorry for the lengthy delay but recently my life has been CRAZY! My Dad's wedding, end of school, Christmas shopping, Christmas Day… And I have recently discovered another magnificent TV series written by none other than the Mighty Moffat – SHERLOCK! :D It was highly distracting to watch. :P Plus the fanfics written for it are brilliant!**

…**But you guys will forgive me. Right? **

**10+ reviews for the last chapter, woohoo! Let's try and top that this one! But as promised, this chapter is dedicated to…..**

**Animemonkey13! A good guess for upcoming events! Now read on to see how right you were…..**

**Disclaimer: I don't have it. BUT I WANT IT SO BADLY!**

The Runaway Bride (Part 2):

_Previously:_

"_Here I go!" She hollered, looking straight into the Doctor's eyes. She tensed to leap, but then the door slammed shut. Kristina cursed loudly and tried to open it; but it was now locked. She glanced back at the robot and saw that it had somehow repaired itself, and was now starting to accelerate. She fixed her eyes back again on the Doctor with a fearful expression, and for the first time since meeting him she felt truly afraid. He reflected the same expression back, as the taxi sped off with Kristina still inside._

The Doctor stared after the taxi in shock and horror, before yanking hard on the piece of twine still held in his fingers; the result of which ended in a shower of sparks, a minor explosion and the TARDIS making pained noises inside his head. Instead of the desired affect of chasing after the cab, the blue police doors alternatively slammed shut in his face and the TARDIS -ignoring the Doctor's mental protests- flew off, unable to sustain flight for much longer.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" He shouted pushing past Donna and throwing himself upon the consol. He began a mad dance of pushing buttons, pulling levers and a great deal of banging with his mallet – but to no avail. The TARDIS stubbornly refused to return back to the motorway. With a thump she landed, causing the consol to promptly burst into flames creating an acrid smoke that sent Donna outside and the Doctor launching himself at a fire extinguisher nearby.

Meanwhile Kristina had adopted Donna's way of handling being kidnapped by a robot cabbie/Santa - screaming for help and banging on windows. She had half expected to see the TARDIS shoot off – She'd seen how much the consol was smoking and sparking, and knew that she was on her own for this one. But she didn't doubt for a second that the Doctor would come back some way or the other. But that certainly didn't mean she couldn't kick up a fuss.

"HEY! Listen robot! You've got the wrong person! I'm not who you want! Look at me; do I look like a redhead in a wedding dress to you? NO!" She continued ranting like this for at least another 15 minutes. Not the one for being ignored, she cracked it. The robot suddenly found itself under a ruthless attack and being hit repeatedly in the head.

"LET -thwack- ME -thwack- GO -thwack- YOU -thwack- STUPID -thwack- ROBOT!"

Before she could do anything, the robot's hand snaked towards the controls and hit a very suspicious looking red button.

"Typical." Kristina sighed as a hissing noise sounded and the cab began to fill with a white gas. She tried holding her breath and breathing through her sleeve as long as possible, but to no avail. Blackness crept into her vision and for the second time that day she fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>Donna stood on the rooftop staring at the time morosely whilst the Doctor was coughing and trying to put out the fire in the TARDIS. She looked out at the sweeping view of London and wondered sadly where her friend was.<p>

"Funny thing is, for a spaceship she doesn't do that much flying." The Doctor stated, walking up to her. "We'd better give her a couple of hours." The statement was clear; they couldn't go back and find her. "You all right?"

Donna looked at him like he was an idiot. "Kristi -my best friend- just got kidnapped by an insane robot santa, we can't go and find her, and you're asking me if I'm _alright_?"

A pained look crossed his face. He felt completely wretched, and couldn't help but blame himself for Kristina's abduction. It was Rose all over, and twenty-four hours had yet to pass. "Yeah… Point taken. Look, I tried, honestly I did. But the TARDIS…" Donna interrupted him.

"I get it spaceman. You couldn't do anything about it. It was my stupid fault cos I took so bloody long in jumping." She shot the said alien a glare and the growing protest died in his throat. Mentioning what happened = bad idea. After an awkward moment he cleared his throat nervously and tensely continued.

"And what about your-" He found himself again on the receiving end of a look. He stuck his hands in his pockets and looked grim. "Did we miss it?" It was more a statement than a question.

"_Yeah…_" Donna replied sarcastically.

"Well you can book another date."

"Course we can."

"Still got the honeymoon."

"It's just a holiday now."

He nodded. "Yeah, yeah. Sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"Oh, that's a change!" He gave a week grin.

"I'm serious, it's not. And don't you dare blame yourself for it. It's my entire stinking fault for being such a coward." She spat bitterly. The Doctor wisely said nothing, in this particular situation the phrase 'bite my head off' did not appear to be completely metaphorical. She continued. "I wish you had a time machine, then we could go back and get it right. Save her."

"Yeah, yeah." He said, for a miniscule of a second actually considering it. He automatically ruled against the possibility though, his Timelord instincts overruling. "But even if I did, I couldn't go back into someone's personal timeline. Apparently." 'Sorry Kristina.' He added silently. A sad look crossed her face and she moved to sit down on the ledge. Seeing her shiver against the cold wind, the Doctor took off his jacket and spread it over her shoulders before sitting down next to her. They sat in silence for a few moments before Donna couldn't stand it any more. She tried to make light of the situation in the only way she knew how – teasing.

"God your skinny, this one would fit a rat!" The Doctor looked disgruntled at this statement but was grateful for the change of subject.

"Oh, and you'd better put this on." He said –rather hesitantly. He was holding up a wedding ring.

"Oh, do ya have to rub it in?"

"Those creatures can trace you. This is a Biodamper, should keep you hidden." He slid the ring onto her finger. "With this ring I thee biodamp." He said popping the 'p'.

"For better or for worse?" Donna replied ominously. They both gave a week smile and looked away.

"So come on then. Robot Santa's, what're they for?" She said, wanting to know more about her friend's kidnappers.

"Ah, you're basic robo-scavengers. The Father Christmas stuff is just a disguise, they're trying to blend in. I met them last Christmas."

"Why what happened then?"

"Great big spaceship? Hovering over London? You didn't notice?" He questioned.

"I had a bit of a hang-over." She replied as if that explained everything. The Doctor looked perplexed.

"But, what about Kristina?" He asked.

"Oh, that was _weird_. One minute she was forcing me to drink this god awful hangover remedy then next thing I know she's swanning off upstairs! I fell back asleep, but later I asked where she went and all she said was that she had taken a stroll to the roof or something'!" She gushed in a gossipy tone, smiling in fond memory. The Doctor smiled slightly as well, but couldn't help but feel concerned –and slightly guilty, about Kristina spending her Christmas morning standing on a rooftop. He wondered idly what would of happened if Rose had ended up on the roof as well. He quickly dismissed the thought as he didn't want to imagine the possible outcome. If Rose hadn't been there to save the day – and him. Oh, he missed her!

"I spent Christmas day over there at the Powell Estate, with this…family. My friend, she had this family. Well, still. Gone now." A dark look crossed his face.

Donna looked sympathetic. "You're friend, who was she? Cos Kristi, she knew her too didn't she?" She questioned. The Doctor swiftly avoided answering.

"Question is, what do camouflaged robot mercenaries want with you? Because they were after you, not Kristina. And, how did you get inside the TARDIS? I don't know." Donna looked exasperated. "What's your job?" The Doctor asked.

"I'm a secretary." The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and started scanning her.

"Weird. I mean, you're not special, you're not powerful, you're not clever, you're not important. Kristina I could understand, but you?" He shook his head, mystified and completely oblivious to the enraged look growing on the redhead's face.

"This friend of yours, before she left did she _punch ya in the face? _STOP BLEEPING ME!" She cried, knocking the hand holding the sonic screwdriver away. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"What kind of secretary?" The Doctor said at last.

"I'm at H.C Clements. Kristi and I, we both work there. I'm a secretary and Kristi is –well _was_, the barista. It's where I meant Lance, I was temping. It was all a bit posh really, I'd spent the last tow years at a double glazing firm and for Kristi it was her first job ever! Well we thought 'we're never gonna fit in here.' And then he made me a cup of coffee, I mean that just doesn't happen! _Nobody _gets the secretaries a coffee –well except Kristi, but that was her _job _so it doesn't really count-"At this the Doctor snorted but Donna ignored him and continued. "And Lance, he's the head of H.R, he don't need to bother with me! But, he was nice, he was funny! And it turned out he thought everyone was really snotty too! So that's how it started, me and him, one cup of coffee. That was it."

"Hang on, but if it was Kristina's job to make coffee for everyone then why did Lance make you one?" The Doctor asked suspiciously.

"Oh you sound just like her moaning about it! I always used to joke that the reason she didn't like him that much was cos he was stealing her job!"

"Wait, she doesn't like him?"

"Yeah, I never understood why. Lance said that he offered to make her coffee too, but she was rude and refused."

"Right… And when was this?" The Doctor tried to think of why Kristina didn't like this man, but he was beginning to have suspicions himself.

"Six months ago."

"But quick to get married." The Doctor replied, shocked.

"Well, he insisted." Judging from her expression the Doctor reckoned that it was the other way round. "And he nagged, and he nagged me, and he just wore me down! Till finally I just gave in."

'Right…' The Doctor thought, amused. "What does H.C Clements do?"

"Oh security systems, you know entry codes, ID cards, that sort of thing. If you ask me, it's a posh name for locksmiths." Donna answered.

"Keys…" The Doctor mused.

"But enough wasting time over me, what are we going to do to find Kristi? We can't just leave her."

"I think our best bet is to back to your wedding reception. There's a lead I'm following." The Doctor said, thinking over what he'd learnt. If he was right, the best way to find the brunette was through Lance.

"Well come on then, let's go face the consequences. Oh, this is going to be so shaming. You can do the explaining Martian Boy."

"Yeah, and I'm not from Mars." The Doctor stated, helping her up and shrugging his jacket back on.

"Oh I had this great big reception all planned. Everyone's gonna be heartbroken." Donna said sadly as they headed off.

* * *

><p>The first thing Kristina realized as she came too was that either she was twisted facing down in a hammock or she really was tied up in a giant spider web a hundred feet in the air. She cautiously opened her eyes. 'Yup, spider web. Eurgh…' She thought, as she stared down at the hole straight beneath her. Inwardly she swore, she didn't mind heights – in fact she quite enjoyed climbing trees and had always wanted to go bungy jumping, but it was a whole other thing to be dangling above a pit that went to the centre of the earth and knowing that in said pit lay several baby Kristina-eating-spiders ready to waken. It took all her self-control not to freak out.<p>

"Halloo? Anyone home?" She called down attempting to sound careless and tough. There was a small movement beside her and he sound of someone mumbling incoherently. She turned her head as far as it could go against her bindings. "Oh! Hello Mr. Clements! Fancy seeing you here!" She said with fake enthusiasm. Mr. Clements looked at her and began thrashing around. "Oh I wouldn't do that Mr. Clements! You might slip and fall!" Her boss ignored her though and continued to thrash around in blind panic. Kristina narrowed her eyes, why was he so panicked to see her? Unless he wasn't looking at her…

"The girl is right Mr. Clements! We wouldn't want my Christmas Lunch to fall and be wasted! Hahaha!" Kristina craned her neck to look at the huge red spider below and behind her. 'Oh great. Anyone happen to have a really big rolled up newspaper?' She thought dryly. "My my! And another snack as well! But where is the bride? Where is, _the key_?" Kristina rolled her eyes.

"Over dramatic much?" She called down. "Donna's still safe; your stupid robot got mixed up and took me instead! Tell you what, seeing as things are obviously not working out, why don't you let us go and we'll all go on our merry way. Hmm?"

The spider laughed. "Oh but she is feisty! And very funny! I shall enjoy feasting on your flesh! Hahaha!" Her laughter rated on Kristina's ears.

"Nonono, wait! You don't wanna eat us! You know why? Cos I know who you are! The Empress of the Racnoss. Also the last, are you not? And down there in that big ole' hole of yours, is your children. Now how can I know that, a silly little human. A human with dangerous knowledge. You won't kill me because then you won't know how I know. Plus, I happen to be best friends with Donna – your key. So there, case closed. No eating of the people in this web today!" Kristina shot out really quickly. She always had been quite the talker.

The Empress blinked in surprise at the outburst but quickly recovered. "Who are you, with such powers of persuasion?" She questioned.

"I'm Kristina Delia!" Kristina called down cheerfully.

"Well, Kristina Delia, you are right in all but one thing. _You _may stay alive as bait – but dear Mr. Clements has no reason to live! So he will remain my Christmas Lunch! Hahaha!" At this Kristina looked horrified and poor Mr. Clements began thrashing so hard that Kristina feared he might break a limb, or indeed fall out of his bindings.

"No! Leave him alone! Don't do this; you don't have to eat him! Please!" Kristina continued to scream and shout in protest till her voice grew hoarse but to no avail. The Empress ignored her and smiled horribly up at the CEO of H.C Clements.

"Perish the web!" She cried with an evil cackle. There was a tearing noise and Kristina felt as Mr. Clements fell down and landed with a sick crunch in front of the evil spider. She closed her eyes and looked away in horror from the scene to follow, tears dripping steadily down her nose and down into the dark abyss beneath her.

"Please hurry Doctor! Please, _please _hurry!" She whispered.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, completely oblivious to Kristina's plight, the Doctor was leaning up against the bar at Donna's wedding reception. Having found out that H.C Clements previously worked for Torchwood via someone's phone, he now stood watching Donna dance with Lance as a blonde woman caught his eye. An array of images of Rose flashed before his eyes as he watched with dead eyes the woman dipped and swayed, unawares of the memories she brought forth to the Doctor. He was shaken out of his reverie when he suddenly overheard two of Donna's friends talking.<p>

"Look at her, so happy and _much _better off." A woman with straight black hair and wearing a very low cut red dress said.

"Yes I _know_! Much as I hate to say, Donna will be able to get on with her life much better now that that Kristina girl is gone." Said the other woman whom the Doctor recognized as Nerys replied snottily.

"Yeah, I met her once, nice enough, but a bit out of it you know? Easy to see why Donna spent most of her life taking care of her. Now she can move on."

"Exactly, and to tell you the truth – and don't tell anyone I said this right, _I _think that the reason that Kristina was schizophrenic was because she was involved in," She lowered her voice to a conspiratorial whisper, "drugs!"

The woman with black hair gasped. "I think you're right! And it's a right good thing for Donna that she's gone. Notice how quickly Donna moved on when she disappeared? I mean, her 'friend' went and committed suicide two months ago and now she's getting married! Sure sign that she's secretly happy about it too."

"Yes I agree and-" The Doctor couldn't stand to listen anymore to their pointless and cruel gossip. He'd heard enough. Leaning over, he 'accidentally' knocked over a tray of full glasses next to them and walked angrily off mumbling fake apologies and leaving them squawking indignantly and sopping wet.

Noticing a cameraman looking over footage of the wedding ceremony the Doctor quickly headed over that way to have a look himself.

"Well I taped the whole thing; they've all had a look. They said 'sell it to You've Been Framed' I said 'more like the News'." The man said in a strong welsh accent. "Here we are."

The Doctor watched as Donna dissolved into a gold haze on the tiny screen. "It can't be, play it again?"

"Clever mind, good trick I'll give her that. I was clapping." He said as he obliged and rewound.

"But that looks like, Huon particles!"

"What's that then?"

"That's impossible, that's ancient! Huon energy doesn't exist anymore, not for billions of years!" The Doctor explained, more for his own benefit rather than for the poor cameraman who didn't have a clue about what he was talking about. The Doctor continued anyway. "So old that…" His eyes widened in realization. "It can't be hidden but a Biodamper!" The Doctor ran off leaving the befuddled cameraman standing awkwardly.

The Doctor ran towards the nearest window and wasn't surprised to see two robot santas approaching to building. He ran back into the reception hall and towards Donna. "Donna! Donna they've found you!"

"But you said I was safe!" She replied when he reached her.

"The Biodamper doesn't work. We've got to get everyone out."

"Oh my god it's all my family!" She said in concern looking at the people around her.

"Out the back door!" The Doctor said running off again with Donna right behind. He pushed open the back doors only to see another pair of robots coming up. "Maybe not!" He cried pulling them shut again and running to another exit. Looking out they saw yet again another pair of robots. The place was surrounded.

"We're trapped!" Donna said in terror. They watched in dismay as one of the robots lifted up a controller. The Doctor looked back at the Christmas tree behind them in dawning horror as he remembered them from last Christmas.

"Christmas trees…" He said.

"What about them?"

"They kill! Get away from the tree!" He yelled and pulled some children away from it. He and Donna continued they're warning as they made everyone back away from the offending Christmas décor; meanwhile the robot pressed down on an ominous looking button on its controller.

"Oh for goodness sake, the man's an idiot! What harm is a Christmas tree going to- oh!" Donna's mother Sylvia said before cutting herself off and watching in awe as several red baubles lifted eerily off the tree. Everyone stood transfixed at the sight of the baubles dancing spookily in mid air. But their murmurs of delight turned to screams of terror as one by one the baubles shot themselves at the crowd and explodes, creating chaos and destruction. At some point during the pandemonium the Doctor had made his way over to the stage and stood behind the DJ deck. As the last of the bombs faded the Doctor addressed the robots that were now standing amongst the wreckage.

"OI, SANTA! Word of advice; if you're attacking a man with a sonic screwdriver," he flipped up a microphone and spoke through it, "don't let him near the sound system." At this he stuck said screwdriver into the deck and turned it on. The result was a deafening sound that threatened to burst the eardrums of everyone in the room. The robots themselves literally shook at the noise and bits of machinery off of their bodies flew everywhere as the sound wave ripped them apart. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as the noise died away and the Doctor rushed forwards to the fallen shells of the robot santas. As he searched through the bodies, Donna ran about checking to see if everyone was okay.

"What was that? What are they?" Lance said in fear and pointing at the robots.

"Oh just stop wittering and help them!" Donna scolded. She jogged over to the Doctor.

The Doctor, seemingly unaware of the carnage around him spoke up. "Look at that! Remote control for the decorations, but there is a second control for the robots. Their not scavengers anymore, I think someone's taken possession." He picked up a robot head and began examining it.

"Never mind all that, you're a Doctor people have been hurt."

The Doctor again seemed to ignore this. "Nah, they wanted you alive look!" He tossed a bauble. "They're not active now"

"All the same, you can help." Donna continued ruthlessly.

"Got to think of the bigger picture… There's still a signal, and if I'm right –which I normally am- the signal will give a clue to where Kristina is!" He jogged off and Donna made to follow, wanting to find her friend, before she could go Sylvia spoke up.

"Donna, who is he? Who is that man? And what did he mean 'clue to where Kristina is'? She's dead!" Sylvia asked her daughter. Instead of answering Donna just looked at her in despair and ran off to follow the Timelord.

XXXXXXXX

Outside the Doctor was sonicking the robot head still under his arm. "There's someone behind this, directing the robo-forms." He informed Donna as she ran up.

"But why? Why is it me, what have I done? Like you said why wasn't it Kristina? And speaking of, how are we meant to find her?"

"If we can find the controller we can find that out." He said simply, concentrating. He started pointing the sonic screwdriver towards the sky. "Ooh! It's up there! It's something in the sky!" They both looked up.

* * *

><p>The Empress sat in her ship and examined the visual of the Doctor on her screens. On a smaller screen showed Kristina still tied up in the web on earth. "Clever clever, clever boy! Eat you up all snicker snacker! Hahaha" She said.<p>

"You're not making seee-eeense!" Kristina sang from the screen, able to hear everything the Racnoss was saying over the intercom. The Empress ignored her.

"Little travelling man, he shall come to me, and the beautiful bride! Lured by their little purple friend!" Kristina glowered at being called their 'purple friend.' "Such secrets to unlock! I shall descend this night! I shall descend upon this earth and SHINE!"

"Over-dramatic that's all I'm saying!" Kristina called from screen, making the Empress scowl.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WOW! That was actually really hard to write! I don't know why… Again I am REALLY sorry for the huge delay! But things got in the way and happened, plus I got season 6 Doctor Who for Christmas so that was distracting as well, so yeeeeeaaaaahhhhhh… *runs and hides* **

**Btw, did anyone see the new Christmas special? How epic was it! Tell me what you thought about it! In fact, while you're at it, tell me what you thought about my story as well! Say, get to 75 reviews? :D**

**P.S You guys should also watch Sherlock! IT'S FRIGGEN AMAZING! **

**Sherlock: *finishes amazing deduction***

**John: That's fantastic!**

**Sherlock: You do realize you do that out loud right?**

**John: Sorry, I'll shut up now.**

**Sherlock: No, no it's fine :)**

**Byeeeeeeeee!**


	12. The Runaway Bride Part 3:

**A/N: Hello! Oh look… An Update! Bet you didn't expect that did ya! **

… **I know. I am terribly sorry for the _massive _delay! But things like holidays, trips without internet, getting sick, birthday parties and my computer crashing all got in the way :(. Also my heart was broken. Twice. By two people who go by the same last name. That's right. Georgia and Steven Moffat. **

**WHY David WHY? Why marry HER? It is WRONG ON SO MANY LEVEL**

**And Steven? I DON'T CARE IF YOU DIDN'T WRITE THE LAST EPISODE OF SHERLOCK IT'S STILL YOUR FAULT! Because of you my heart took a suicide leap off of St Bart's hospital! I COULDN'T SEE MY COMPUTER SCREEN FOR 4 DAYS WITHOUT CRYING! (My screensaver is a picture of Sherlock and John… I couldn't open Word without looking at it so therefore invalided from writing D': )**

…**Okay, rant over. Read on faithful viewer! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Doctor Who, Benedict Cumberbatch would be the 12th Doctor. Just saying. And Martin Freeman would be his epic companion. And anyone with the last name of Moffat would be exterminated by Daleks. **

**Note: Sorry but I just have to apologise for the previous chapter. It was not up to my usual standard and I am not happy at all with how it turned out (its terribly written) and I would rewrite it if not for the fact I need to get the heck on with this story! Speaking of said story… Why are you reading this ramble? Read to story! That's why you're here! (If you want to read me rambling go to my livejournal account Strazza97 :P)**

* * *

><p>The Runaway Bride (Part 3):<p>

Kristina was still hanging around (no pun intended) in the spider web after nearly 3 hours and was at her breaking point. Yet, to the untrained eye she would appear to be holding up pretty well. Not very many people whom had just watched their boss get eaten alive and then bound up next to his remains could retain a calm exterior as well as frequently call out insults to her captor as cool as you please. But to anyone who knew her well enough, they would know that this was just a façade. Inside Kristina was pure emotional turmoil and chaos; she was scared stiff and wondering how on earth she had found this situation so funny on TV. But the last thing she wanted though was to give the Empress the satisfaction of knowing that she was scared. So she did what only Donna could do better – insulted until her voice was hoarse. Unfortunately she was running out of creative insults.

"Oi! Spider-woman! Do ya have a phone handy? Cos I need to call PEST CONTROL!" 'Yup, running out of ideas.' She thought sarcastically. The Empress just rolled her eyes.

"You are being very rude to your host!" She said hissing. "And your petty insults are getting tiring!" The giant spider addressed to someone Kristina couldn't see. "Bind her mouth and silence this annoying purple menace!"

"STOP CALLING ME PURPLE - Hey, wait no! Stop, don't do that! Oi! I swear once I'm out of this STUPID web I'll-" Kristina's threats were muffled and cut off as a thick piece of web snaked around her mouth, stifling her ability to speak. Both the Empress and Kristina sighed; the former in relief, and latter in annoyance.

'When The Doctor gets here, first I'm gonna hug him. Then I'm gonna kill him!' Kristina thought heatedly, and -mentally preparing for a long wait- begun a list of choice words to say to the unfortunate Timelord for when he would eventually arrive. Little did she know that the Doctor was only a five floors away.

XXXXXXXX

The Doctor sprinted into H.C Clements with Donna and Lance jogging behind. A couple of minutes later he plonked in front of a computer terminal and began to speak rapidly, with the couple barely keeping up.

"To you lot this might just be a locksmith, but H.C Clements was bought up 23 years ago by the Torchwood Institute."

"Who are they?" Donna questioned.

"They were behind the Battle of Canary Wharf." The Doctor said with a significant look. Donna just looked confused. "Cyberman Invasion." He explained. Donna gave him another questioning look. The Doctor returned it with a disbelieving one. "Skies of London full of Daleks?" He reiterated, disbelief colouring his tone.

"I was in Spain." Donna replied as if it explained everything.

"…They had Cybermen in Spain."

"Scuba-diving." Her expression clearly stated 'Duh'.

"That big picture, Donna, you keep on missing it." The Doctor replied with a sigh. "Torchwood was destroyed, but H.C Clements stayed in business. I think someone else came in and took over the operation." He said this all while rushing about before returning to the computer station and proceeding to bash the top in futile attempt to get it to turn on.

"What do they want with me? And what does that have to do with finding Kristi?"

The Doctor stood back up and shuffled awkwardly before answering. "Somehow you've been dosed with Huon energy and that's a problem because Huon energy hasn't existed since the Dark Times. The only place you find a Huon particle now is a remnant in the heart of the TARDIS. See, that's what happened." Donna looked shocked, and was now clutching her stomach. Lance meanwhile was standing back and watching the whole confrontation in confusion. The Doctor picked up a mug and pencil and continued. "Say that's the TARDIS," He lifted the mug. "And that's you." He lifted the pencil. "The particles inside you activated and the two sets of particles magnetize and wam!" He tossed the pencil inside the mug. "You were pulled inside the TARDIS." Donna looked between the mug and the Doctor.

"I'm a pencil inside a mug?"

"Yes, you are. 4H, sums you up." The Doctor replied rather rudely. No doubt if Kristina had been there, she would have whacked him on the head again.

"I still don't understand, why Kristi? What has she got to do with it?" Donna asked.

Now the Doctor looked uncomfortable, he scratched the back of his neck in nervous habit. "Well, I suppose… Bait."

"Bait?"

"They're after you Donna. They dosed you with Huon particles for a reason and now they need you. But how do they draw you in willingly? To save your friend, to save Kristina." He sighed sadly.

"Oh my god!" Donna cried, covering her mouth in horror. "Will she be alright?"

"Yes." The Doctor said with fake confidence. "They'll keep her unharmed while they still need you." 'I hope' he added silently. He pulled Donna into a quick comforting hug before turning to Lance.

"Lance, what was H.C Clements working on? Anything top secret, special operations, do not enter?" The Doctor moved on to another computer and began scanning it with the sonic screwdriver.

"I don't know, I'm in charge of personnel. I wasn't project manager." Lance replied with a slightly defensive tone, and then it changed. "Why am I even explaining myself? What the hell are we talking about?" He shouted at the Doctor who was currently working away at a computer.

"You make keys, that's the point." The Doctor replied dismissively ignoring him for the most part. He showed them what he was looking at on the screen. "And look at this; we're on the third floor. Underneath reception there's a basement, yes?" He moved over to the elevator and stepped inside. "Then how come when you look in the lift there's a button marked 'lower basement'? There's a whole floor which doesn't exist on the official plan. So what's down there?"

"You telling me this building's got a secret floor?" Lance asked in a disbelieving tone.

"No, I'm showing you this building's got a secret floor." He replied innocently.

"Hang on, that's what Kristi said on our first day!" Donna exclaimed.

Now it was the Doctor's turn to look disbelieving. "And you didn't tell me that sooner to save us time… Why?"

"Forgot." She waved off dismissively. "Anyway, it needs a key."

"I don't." He lifted the sonic screwdriver and buzzed the button marked 'LB', there was an audible click and he shoved the tool back into his pocket. "Right then, thanks you two. I can handle this, see you later."

"No chance, Martian. They've got Kristi and you're headed to where their keeping her. I'm not letting you out of my sight!" The Doctor seemed to expect this answer and didn't protest as the angry redhead marched in.

"Going down."

Donna looked out at her fiancé. "Lance?"

"Maybe I should go to the police." He said pathetically. Donna rolled her eyes.

"Inside!" She commanded. Lance looked exasperated but entered the elevator.

"To honour and obey." The Doctor said amused, somehow managing to keep a straight face.

"Tell me about it mate."

"Oi!" The trio silenced as the elevator descended.

XXXXXXXX

"The bride approaches! She is my key!" The Empress said excitedly, back in her ship.

"Mmmph mmph, mmpppphhingg mmmphh!" Kristina shouted, muffled. What she actually meant to say and was much more colourful in word choice. The Racnoss grimaced, guessing what her captive had meant, and was genuinely looking forward to getting rid of the annoying purple human.

XXXXXXXX

By this time the Doctor had found out their location underneath Thames Flood Barrier ("What, there's like a secret base hidden underneath a major London landmark?" "I know, unheard of." The Doctor's replied thinking wryly of Nestene consciousness lair underneath the London Eye) and the trio had made their way down the dank corridor via segway (in which the Doctor and Donna had nearly fallen off of in hysterics) and had made their way to an underground lab that looked like a set off of an old Sci-fi film. Pun intended.

"Oh! Look at this. Stunning!" The Doctor said his tone a mix of delight, curiosity and awe. Donna and Lance stepped through the green door printed with the Torchwood symbol behind him.

"What does it do?" Donna asked warily looking at the fragile looking glass pipes bubbling around the room.

"Particle extrusion. Hold on." He ran up to inspect a machine. "Brilliant." He mumbled tapping a pipe. "They've been manufacturing Huon particles. Of course, my people got rid of Huons. They unravelled the atomic structure." The Doctor continued matter-of-factly.

"Your people? Who are they? What company do you represent?" Lance suddenly spoke up, misunderstanding the Doctor.

"Oh, I'm a freelance. But the lot are rebuilding them. They've been using the river! Extruding them through a flat hydrogen base so they've got the end result…" He grabbed a glass vial from a machine and held it up for Donna to see. "Huon particles in liquid form."

"And that's what's inside me?" The Doctor twisted the cap on top of the vial. The liquid inside began to glow gold, suddenly Donna's body lit up in the golden light in reaction. "Oh my god!" She cried.

"Genius." The Doctor said, semi-ignoring the fact that the ginger was lit up like a Christmas tree. "Because the particles are inert, they need something living to catalyze inside and that's you. Saturate the body and then…" Donna could almost see the light bulb go off over his head as the Doctor stepped back in realization then began to spin around waving his arms enthusiastically like a demented windmill whilst going off on another techno-rant. "OH! The wedding! Yes, you're getting married. That's it! Best day of your life, walking down the aisle. Your body is like a battleground! There's a chemical war inside. Adrenaline, acetylcholine. Wham go the endorphins! Oh, you're cooking. You're like a walking oven. A pressure cooker, a microwave, all churning away. The particles reaching boiling point… Shazam!" By this point the Doctor's voice had reached an impressively high vocal point and was so worked up that Donna's slap nearly knocked him to the floor. "What did I do this time?" He whined (voice still soprano) his face resembling that of a wounded puppy.

"Are you enjoying this?" Donna questioned with a heated look, if anyone didn't like be compared to a pressure cooker – it was Donna Noble. The Doctor didn't know how to reply so wisely said nothing. Donna rolled her eyes and sighed exasperatedly. "All right, just tell me, these particles, are they dangerous? Am I safe?"

"Yes." The Doctor lied badly. Donna gave him another look that clearly stated that she knew he was lying.

"Doctor… If your lot got rid of Huon particles, why did they do that?"

The Doctor had a sad look in his eye, and his voice was laden with sorrow. "Because they were deadly."

Donna looked physically ill. "Oh, my god."

"I'll sort it out Donna." The Doctor consoled and reassured quickly with a determined look. "Whatever's been done to you, I'll reverse it. I'm not about to lose someone else." This reminded them both of their search to find Kristina, but both their thoughts were interrupted by an inhuman voice overhead and the sound of a very large door opening.

"_Oh, she's long since lost_." The wall next to the Doctor and Donna began to lift slowly revealing a large cavern with a massive hole in the middle. "_I have waited so long. Hibernating at the edge of the universe._" Lance, who had gone unnoticed for some time, began to sneak off. '_Until the secret heart was uncovered and called out to waken me._" At this several robots turned from in the shadows and pointed guns at the two. Unfazed, the Doctor strolled forward to inspect the hole and stared down into its depths.

"Someone's been digging. Oh, very Torchwood. Drilled by laser. How far down does it go?" As the Doctor stared down he was completely unaware of someone else staring down at _him. _

XXXXXXXX

Kristina, still gagged, and only able to make a small mumble, was trying as hard as she could to get the alien's attention. Frustrated she watched as he ambled his way back to Donna without so much as glancing upward. "MMMPPPHHH!" She tried shouting, but her cry fell -literally- on deaf ears. She winced as the speaker (situated conveniently right next to her ear) blasted out that hated voice again as it answered the Doctor's question.

"_Down and down. All the way to the centre of the Earth._"

"Really? Seriously, what for?" The Doctor asked in confusion as if the centre of the Earth was nothing of interest or of slight importance. He was looking about the cavern and –to Kristina's intense delight- was about to look upwards but stopped and looked back down as Donna stepped up to him.

"Dinosaurs." She said to him helpfully. Kristina groaned and hung her head. They weren't going to be looking up anytime soon it seemed. She began to work off her purple converse shoe, wishing she didn't tie the laces so tight. She kept an eye and ear on the Doctor and Donna's conversation, half incase they happened to look up and catch her eye and half because it was down-right hilarious.

"What?" The Doctor said in bewilderment.

"Dinosaurs?" Donna said again, now a question.

"What are you on about? Dinosaurs." The Doctor wondered about his companion's sanity.

"That film under the Earth with dinosaurs. Trying to help!"

"That's not helping." Donna looked about to make an angry retort, but was interrupted by the voice blasting down again. Kristina winced; she swore she was starting to go deaf.

"_Such a sweet couple._"

"Only a madman talks to thin air. And trust me; you don't want to make me mad. Where are you? Where's Kristina?" 'Oh _now _he remembers me.' Kristina thought dryly.

"_High in the sky, floating so high on Christmas night._ _ And your little purple friend… Well she his much closer than you might think! Hahaha!_" Said 'purple friend' growled at the name and the Doctor's density and worked harder at her shoe.

"I didn't come all this way to talk on the intercom! Come on, let's have a look at you! And tell me where she is!"

"_Who are you with such command?_"

"I'm the Doctor." He said, managing to sound very impressive.

"_Prepare your best medicines, doctor man, for you will be sick at heart!_" Kristina almost sighed in relief when the Empress materialized below her, now she didn't have to put up with the speaker blasting loudly in her ear making her half deaf. Unfortunately the sentiments did not seem to share around the room as Donna looked at the giant spider in horror and the Doctor something akin to shock.

"Racnoss." He half-whispered, Kristina strained to hear. It seemed once again her rescue lay forgotten. "But that's impossible; you're one of the Racnoss!"

"Empress of the Racnoss." She replied haughtily.

"If you're the Empress, where's the rest of the Racnoss? Or, are you the only one?"

"Such a sharp mind!" Said the Empress. If Kristina hadn't known better she would of thought she sounded impressed.

"That's it. The last of your kind." He turned to explain to the no thoroughly confused Donna. "The Racnoss come from the Dark Times. Billions of years ago. Billions. They were carnivores. Omnivores. They devoured whole planets."

"Racnoss are born starving. Is that our fault?" The Empress butted in, defensively.

"They eat people?" Donna asked in disgust. Kristina rolled her eyes. She longed to speak, but all that came out was 'mmpph'. She continued to work furiously at her shoe and nearly cried in relief as she felt it start to slip off.

"But we've gotten rather off-track." The Doctor exclaimed, turning back to the Empress with faked enthusiasm. The expression swiftly darkened to his 'Oncoming Storm' look. "**Where is Kristina?**" He shouted. Many aliens would be quaking in fear by this point, but to her credit the Empress only laughed.

"Oh! But the little doctor man hasn't found out! Perhaps he is not as clever as I once thought!"

"**Tell me where she**- OW!" The Doctor grunted as a well aimed shoe thunked at the back of his head. He rubbed it pathetically and looked at the innocent looking purple shoe teetering at the edge of the hole. Purple. "Oh…" he turned and looked up sheepishly at Kristina as she glared daggers at him. Donna followed his gaze.

"Oh, my god! Kristi!" She exclaimed when she saw her friend. Kristina waved at her with her free hand (arm still trapped) but then made a very rude gesture at the Doctor. He looked apologetic.

"Sorry!" He mouthed, knowing that that wouldn't even begin to cover it. He was right. He noticed that Kristina was leaning away from something. It looked a bit like… "H.C Clements, did he wear those, uh, black and white shoes?" This distracted Donna from her friends plight and she swing back round to face him.

"He did! We used to laugh. Kristi nick named him the fat cat in spats!" At her mention they both turned back to look at her, the Doctor pointed at the something next to her. It was a pair of black and white shoes. "Oh, my _god_!" Donna said again, this time in horror. Kristina's face burned at the memory of teasing their boss behind his back but turned cold and went an unhealthy shade of green at the next memory brought up.

"My Christmas dinner! Hahaha!" Both Donna and the Doctor winced and Kristina moaned. Seeing her face the Doctor grew furious as he realized what Kristina had to bear witness to. He turned back to the Racnoss his face livid.

"You shouldn't even exist! Way back in history, the Fledgling Empires went to war against the Racnoss. They were wiped out!"

"Except for me." The Empress gloated. Behind the Racnoss the three noticed Lance sneaking up behind her wielding an axe. The Doctor looked grim and Kristina sent Lance a look of pure loathing but Donna –unaware of her companions' reactions, tried to distract the Empress from whatever she thought her fiancé was about to do.

"That's what I've got inside me, that Huon energy thing." The Empress turned to look behind her. "Oi! Look at me. Lady, I'm talking. Where do I fit in? How come I get all stacked up with these Huon particles? Look at me you! Look me in the eye and tell me!"

"The bride is so feisty! Just like her friend!"

"Yes, I am. And I don't know what you are you big, thing! But a spider's just a spider. And an axe is just an axe! Now, do it!" She yelled the last line at Lance whom had raised the axe and poised to hit said 'spider'. The Empress turned and looked at the man in shock but slowly began do smile evilly when Lance dropped the axe and they both began to laugh. Poor Donna looked at her fiancé in a mixture of confusion and betrayal.

"That was a good one. Your face." He said still laughing.

"Lance is funny." The Empress said to the other three.

"What?" Donna looked confused, the Doctor looked slightly sad and Kristina looked absolutely livid and stared down at her binding hoping her fuming glare would just burn them away.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor replied sadly.

"Sorry for what?" Donna still didn't understand. "Lance, don't be so stupid. Get her!" She shouted again.

"God she's thick." Lance said cruelly. "Months I've had to put up with her. Months! A woman who can't even point to Germany on a map. Let alone her best friend! God… It was a relief when she supposedly 'died'!" At this he pointedly glared up at Kristina who sent him the look of death in return.

Donna was rendered temporarily speechless. "I… I don't understand."

"How did you meet him?" The Doctor questioned.

"In the office."

"He made you coffee."

"What?"

"Every day I made you coffee. _Despite_ your friend's antics!" The Empress made a sound that could have been a giggle.

"You had to be dosed with liquid particles over six months." The Doctor explained.

"He was poisoning me." Donna stated blankly. "But, why not Kristi? Sorry Kristi." She turned and looked up at her best friend apologetically. Kristina shrugged in indifference.

"She didn't like coffee." Lance snorted. "Shame really, I wouldn't have minded spending six months with _her_. If it weren't for the fact that she was insane and hated my guts!" Kristina looked temporarily horrified at the thought of being in Donna's place for the last half a year. The Doctor looked angry and gritted his teeth at Lance's implied statement.

"It was all there in the job title. The head of human resources." The Doctor continued bitterly.

"This time, it's personnel." Lance smiled horribly again and looked up at the Empress in an express of over-fondness that made Kristina want to puke.

"B-but we were getting married!" Donna protested.

"Well, I couldn't risk you running off. I had to say yes. Then I was stuck with a woman who thinks the height of excitement is a new flavour Pringle. Oh, I had to sit there and listen to all that yap, yap, yap. Ooh, Brad and Angelina! Is Posh pregnant? _X Factor. _Atkin's diet. Fung shui. Split ends. Text me. Text me. Text me. Dear god, the never-ending fountain of fat, stupid trivia! Again, I almost wish Kristina had liked coffee!" His rant over he breathed in before bitterly saying, "I deserve a medal!"

If looks could kill Lance would be a pile of ash seven times over from the amount of glares he was receiving from Kristina. No doubt if she were free right now he would be chucked down the abyss quicker than she could say _Doctor Who. _Kristina thought briefly that she really ought to learn to keep her temper in check.

The Doctor seemed to sense her thought process and spoke quickly before she could somehow manage to wiggle out of her bonds and fall to certain death. "Oh, is that what she's offered you? The Empress of the Racnoss. What are you? Her consort?"

"It's better than a night with her." Lance insulted harshly.

Donna looked heart-broken. "But I love you."

Lance looked on with fake sympathy. "That's what made it easy."

Kristina snapped. No one, _no one _was cruel to her friends, and Lance had done the worst thing a man could do to a woman. She started thrashing violently, uncaring if she fell, her whole vision tinged red. The piece of web covering her mouth began to slip.

Lance began to speak again. "It's like you said, Doctor. The big picture. What's the point if the human race is nothing? That's what the Empress can give me. The chance to… go out there. To see it. The size of it all!" He was interrupted before he could continue.

"OH SHUT UP AND DIE IN A HOLE!" Kristina hollered from above. "YOU DON'T DESERVE TO SEE THE NEXT DAY, LET ALONE THE STARS YA PIECE OF SH-"

"Kristina! Language!" The Doctor scolded, but with a grin on his face. Kristina rolled her eyes but continued –minus the swearing-.

"_Any_way! The human race isn't 'nothing'! It's just people like you who are too stupid to see what's in front of them, let alone the big picture! People who can't see how wonderful a person is and instead betrays them and cheats on them with a _SPIDER! _So you can't even begin to understand 'it' let alone _see _'it'!" Her rant officially over she breathed heavily from the effort.

Lance just smirked at the woman above him. "Maybe I don't understand it. But I think you understand, don't you, Doctor?" At this he looked straight at the Doctor. "And I think maybe you do as well _Kristina_." He looked up again.

The Empress spoke up. "Who is this little physician? And his purple friend?"

"STOP CALLING ME PURPLE YOU-"

"She said. Martian. And I wouldn't be surprised about her either." He replied gesturing in turn.

"Oh, I'm sort of homeless." The Doctor said. "Kristina's human though." He paused. "… I think." He added not really sure himself. He had met her on Earth, but that didn't necessarily mean she was human, especially under the circumstances of their meeting…

Kristina rolled her eyes. It seemed weird that they had only met a less than a day ago.

The Doctor shook the thought away and continued. "But the point is what's down here? The Racnoss are extinct. What's going to help you 4,000 miles down? That's just the molten core of the Earth, innit?"

"Could be dinosaurs!" Kristina called down jokingly. Her mood quickly changing again.

"Oi! Shut up it was just a theory!"

"I think he wants us to talk." Lance said tilting his head to the side.

"I think so, too." Agreed the Empress.

"Well, tough. All we need is Donna."

"Kill this chattering little doctor man. And the annoying purple pest! She has so gotten on my nerves."

"Don't you hurt her!" Donna cried. "Or him." At an afterthought, stepping in front of the Timelord. The Doctor wasn't worried for himself, but he looked up in concern at Kristina and began to protest.

"No don't! Leave her alone!" But it was to late, a ripping noise sounded and the piece of web holding Kristina tore away.

"AARRGGGH!" she shouted as she began to fall and time seemed to stop for a moment, but then in sheer reflex she grabbed onto a stray piece of web and swung round before jerking to a stop and hanging on for dear life. She looked down hesitantly and sighed in relief when she saw that she was now hanging directly above the Doctor and Donna instead of the hole. "Get me DOWN!" She demanded to the Doctor, to shaken to be polite. She could apologise later, for now she just tried to get a better grip on the silky web.

"It's all right! I'll catch you, just let go – _slowly_." He emphasized, figuring (correctly) that Kristina might be rash and freefall. Kristina gritted her teeth and wisely decided against responding – instead donating all her energy in making her way slowly down the web strand and working up the courage to jump down.

The Empress looked annoyed that Kristina had avoided falling to her death, her falling meant all the more food for what waited below (plus she liked the thought of the annoying purple human being eaten alive). But she could not be picky in how her captives were to die. "At arms!" She commanded to the robots, they all turned in response.

The Doctor stopped looking at Kristina fearfully and realized the danger himself and Donna were in as well. "Ah! Now, except…" He babbled nervously.

"Take aim!" The Empress continued, ignoring him. The robots lifted their guns and aimed them at the trio.

"Well, I just want to point out the obvious!"

"They won't hit the bride. They're such very good shots." The Empress replied gleefully.

The Doctor began stuttering in-comprehensively. "J-j-j-ju-ju-jus-just. Just hole on! Hold on just a tick! Just a tiny little, just a… tick!"

"DOCTOR STOP STAMMERING LIKE AN IDIOT AND CATCH ME!"

"Alright!" The Doctor said with slight annoyance. "No need to be rude!" Once again Kristina wisely held her tongue and slowly worked her way down the rest of the rope of web, letting the Doctor continue.

"If you think about it, the particles activated in Donna and drew her inside my spaceship. So reverse it, the spaceship comes to her." He pulled the glass phial from his pocket and twisted the nob.

The Empress yelled out "FIRE!" But it was too late. As the golden glow lit up Donna, Kristina let out a shriek and let go of the web. The air rushed out of her lungs as she landed in the Doctor's arms (with an 'Oof!') and watched in amazement as the TARDIS materialized around them.

"Thanks" She said breathlessly as she detangled herself from the Doctor's arms.

"No problem!" He wheezed. It had taken all his strength (and his dignity) to keep upright after the air was knocked from his lungs when Kristina landed on top of him. Recovering quickly he jogged up to the console. "Off we go then!" He called cheerfully before pressing buttons and pulling knobs in is normal manic fashion. The TARDIS began to dematerialize from the lair much to the distress of the Empress.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ah, remember the days where I could finish a chapter within a few hours? :P**

**One more chapter left of this episode then we move on! Finally! You start to get a bit tired of watching the same scenes of the same episode over and over and over again. Now I know how all those other wonderful authors feel! **

**Again… Please tell me what you think! **

**BYEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	13. The Runaway Bride Part 4:

**A/N: Back again! Last chapter of 'The Runaway Bride' (finally!) then we move on to series 3! *cheers* I would of updated a LOT sooner (like, 3 days after I last updated) but my computer broke :(((. All fixed now though! But future updates might be a bit slow in the coming as I started year 10 yesterday (VCE subjects… scary thought) so I'll probably have piles of homework within the week :/ **

**I'm going to start another story with Kristina and the Doctor as a series of one-shot adventures, behind the scenes moments, meanwhile in the TARDIS' etc… That way stories that I want to write can be written without cluttering up the main storyline. :) I don't have a name though… Hmmm…**

**Disclaimer: What is the point of these? They just make people cry at the realization that they don't, and never will, own anything! I bet Steven Moffat invented them just to make us fangirls depressed. *shakes fist* DAMN THEE MOFFAT!**

The Runaway Bride (Part 4):

After dematerializing the Doctor continued to press buttons and pull levers, directing the TARDIS to its next destination. "Oh, you know what you said before about a time machine? Well, I lied. And now we're gonna use it." More buttons were pressed as the Doctor swung round the console typing in coordinates. "We need to find out what the Empress of the Racnoss is digging up. If something's buried at the planet core, it must've been there since the beginning. That's just brilliant. Molto bene! I've always wanted to see this. Donna, Kristina - we're going further back than I've ever been before." He continued before glancing up at them for a second. He double taked. "Ah…" Kristina was glaring daggers at him. The Doctor stepped away form the console and scratched the back of him neck nervously. "Kristina, look… I understand if you're a bit miffed… I mean, I would be too! Not noticing you up there, the shame! And I am really, _truly _sorry. I'll make it up to you however I-"

"I don't care about that!" Kristina exclaimed, interrupting the rambling Timelord, half amused as he tripped over his own words.

"Oh!" The Doctor's expression was a comical mix of relief and confusion. "…Then, why are you upset?" He added hesitantly.

Kristina stared him down for a few nerve-wracking moments before replying in a deadly serious tone. "My shoe is still in the Racnoss lair."

The Doctor looked gob-smacked. "You're all upset cos you're missing a shoe?"

"It was my favourite shoe!"

"You've still got the other one!"

"I can't walk around with one shoe!"

"Well get another matching shoe!"

"I can't do _that!_" She said aghast. "It wouldn't be the same."

The Doctor grabbed a fistful of his hair and groaned. "That's ridiculous! _You're _ridiculous!" He cried pointing an accusing finger, not knowing whether to be heartily amused or annoyed.

Kristina looked down at her lone converse in frustration, and had an idea. She couldn't help it really, once she thought of it there was no _way _she couldn't carry out. "You're right." She said simply. The Doctor now looked thoroughly confused. "I look daft with one shoe." She continued in a serious tone. Swiftly she bent over, unlaced and pulled off the solitary shoe before chucking it over her shoulder. "Barefoot in the TARDIS!" She said cheerfully to the perplexed Timelord with a huge grin. She wiggled her toes (with purple nail polish) comically.

He looked at her. She looked straight back. There was a moment of sober silence. Then they cracked up.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha! Your, as mad – as me!" The Doctor wheezed, clutching the consol with on hand and holding his stomach with the other.

"Now that's hardly fair! I doubt there's a sane bone in your body! I on the other hand… Oh, who am I kidding?" Kristina and the Doctor collapsed into another fit of helpless laughter.

The merry atmosphere evaporated quickly when the two heard a choked sob coming from Donna. Kristina rushed over to comfort her friend, murmuring soothing words to the crying ginger. The Doctor, suddenly looking very solemn stood behind the consol as the TARDIS landed. "We've arrived… want to see?" He asked Donna.

"I spose." Donna replied unenthusiastically, sniffing.

The Doctor swung the monitor round and looked at it. "Oh, that scanner's a bit small. Maybe you way's best." He walked down the ramp and waited by the door. "Come on." He encouraged. Donna let Kristina pull her up and shove her playfully towards the door. She joined the Doctor dejectedly with the brunette close behind.

"No human's ever seen this. You'll be the first."

"All I want to see is my bed." Donna replied miserably.

"Oh, don't be a spoil sport!" Kristina said with renewed enthusiasm, she knew what was on the other side of those doors… And she couldn't wait to see.

"Donna Noble, Kristina Delia - welcome to the creation of the Earth." And with that he opened the doors to a spectacular sight. Kristina gasped in amazement and Donna's mouth fell open at the beauty before them, past sorrows temporarily forgotten. The newly formed sun shone through brightly coloured dust and gas clouds, floating in the great expanse of space glittering with thousands of stars. Huge rocks floated around lazily, colliding against each other in majesty. "We've gone back 4.6 billion years. There's no solar system, not yet. Only dust and rocks and gas." He pointed over to the sun. "That's the Sun over there, brand new. Just beginning to burn"

"It's _beautiful!_" Kristina breathed in awe. Her green eyes were wide open in amazement and the Doctor looked down at her. The eerie reddish-purple light reflected and contrasted starkly on her skin, throwing shadows and giving off an unearthly beauty. She turned and smiled up at him. "Thank you." She said quietly, before turning back and staring at the scene before her. The Doctor's heart panged. Her smile… that tongue-between-teeth grin that was so familiar. So like Rose's. He had always associated that smile with Rose, it had been stupid of him not to realize that other people might smile the same way. But it still hurt.

"Where's the Earth?" Donna broke the silence.

"All around us... in the dust."

"Puts the wedding in perspective. Lance was right. We're just... tiny."

"No! He's _not _right. We humans are anything but. We take this chaos and make sense of it, and create order. Adding our own touch of humanity to the universe." Kristina said firmly to Donna. The Doctor nodded in agreement.

"Exactly, because that's what you do. The human race. Making sense out of chaos. Marking it out with weddings and Christmas and calendars. This whole process is beautiful, but only if it's being observed."

"So, we come out of all this?" Donna questioned.

"Isn't that that brilliant?" Donna just rolled her eyes at the enigmatic answer, but Kristina nodded.

"Yeah." She said simply.

At that moment a gigantic chunk of rock floated past, close to where they stood. "I think that's the Isle of Wight." Donna joked weakly and the trio laughed. Kristina smiled, happy that her friend was back to making jokes.

"Eventually, gravity takes hold. Say, one big rock, heavier than the others, starts to pull other rocks towards it. All the dust and gas and elements get pulled in, everything, piling in until you get the..." The Doctor broke of expectantly.

"The Earth." Kristina and Donna chorused at the same time.

"But the question is... what was that first rock?"

At that moment a star shaped rock emerged through the clouds, Donna gestured to it. "Look!"

"Well that's convenient." Kristina snorted. How enigmatic that the first rock would appear as soon as they mention it.

The Doctor ignored her comment. "The Racnoss…" He breathed. He rushed back up to the consol and began to turn a wheel frantically. "Hold on, the Racnoss are hiding from the war! What's it doing?" Kristina and Donna watched in shock as all the rocks, dust and particles were drawn quickly towards the ship surrounding and coating it.

"Exactly as you said!" Said Donna.

The Doctor ran back to look. "Oh, they didn't just bury something at the centre of the Earth... they became the centre of the Earth. The first rock."

"By becoming the centre of the Earth they could hide from the war!" Kristina exclaimed.

"Yes!" The Doctor looked at her. "Well done!" He praised. Kristina blushed and opened her mouth to reply, but got cut off when the TARDIS began to shudder violently. Being an uncoordinated person and a complete klutz, Kristina was knocked off her feet onto the grating.

"What was that?" Donna asked helping Kristina upright again.

"Trouble." The Doctor replied grimly, before slamming the doors shut. The trio ran back up to the consol (well - the Doctor ran, Donna stumbled and Kristina just fell over more) and The Doctor and Donna clung onto the console. Kristina was currently sitting firmly on the seat, gripping onto it tightly.

"What the hell's it doing?" Donna yelled over the racket the TARDIS was making.

"A little trick of mine! Particles pulling particles. Well, it works in reverse, and they're pulling us back!" The Doctor shouted back as he desperately tried to regain control of him beloved timeship.

"Well, can't you stop it? Hasn't it got a handbrake? Can't you reverse or warp or fade or something?" Donna asked.

"If he could, he probably doesn't know how!" Kristina hollered from her seat. The Doctor shot her a dirty look. She smirked back cheekily.

"Backseat drivers…" He grumbled. "Oh! Wait a minute!" He pulled out a futuristic bleepy, looking thing. (It was the only way Kristina could describe it) "The Extrapolator! Can't stop us, but it should give us a good bump!" As the TARDIS began to materialize he pulled out a mallet. "Now!" He whacked it with gusto. Kristina was surprised that the thing didn't break. The TARDIS began to dematerialize again for a second before rematerializing and landing with a groan. The three darted out of the TARDIS into a dank corridor. Kristina looked down at her bare feet and sighed, wishing now that she had her shoes back.

"We're about 200 yards to the right. Come on!" They ran together down the corridor lit in a blue light. Eventually they stopped in front of the door leading up to Thames Flood Barrier.

"But what do we do?" Donna said out of breath in a panicky tone.

"He doesn't know! He's never has a plan." Kristina sighed as she caught up with them. Running barefoot in a wet corridor = bad news for clumsy people.

The Doctor glared at her again. "I've got history!" He protested.

"Yes, yes you do." Kristina replied with a smile. The Doctor smiled warily at her, remembering that she had knowledge of his future. He pulled a stethoscope out of his pocket and pressed it up against the door and listened.

"But I still don't understand. I'm full of particles, but what for?" Donna asked.

The Doctor began to speak quickly. "There's a Racnoss web at the centre of the Earth, but my people unravelled their power source. The Huon particles ceased to exist but the Racnoss are stuck." Without the Doctor or Kristina noticing a robot snuck up behind Donna and grabbed her, dragging her away before she could cry out. A second later Kristina glanced behind –remembering this part- and rolled her eyes when the Doctor continued to speak without noticing the redheaded bride was missing. "They've just been in hibernation for billions of years. Frozen. Dead. Kaput! So you're the new key. Brand new particles, living particles! They need you to open it and you have never been so quiet…" Finally turning he groaned to see her gone. "Why didn't you say anything?" He demanded to Kristina.

"Wouldn't have made a difference." She shrugged. "I only noticed a few seconds before you." The Doctor rolled his eyes. The longer he spent with the girl, the more she mystified him. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and turned back to the door and opened it, only to be faced with an armed robot. "Great…" She groaned and ducked as it began to shoot. The Doctor quickly sonicked it, freezing it up like the one in the taxi. Kristina looked at it cautiously and stood up.

"Frozen." He commented, knocking his knuckles on its head. "Safe now."

Kristina snorted at the Doctor's depiction of 'safe'. "Yeah, but those things start up again! Trust me, I've had first hand experience." She shivered.

"Well I'll be quick then!" The Doctor said with a boyish grin. He tugged the robot out of the closet and pushed it towards Kristina, who caught it as it toppled over into her arms. She looked at the Doctor like he'd grown a second head, if she could see it that was. But his body from waist up was buried somewhere in the closet. "Pull off the robe and mask. Behind the mask there'll be a few wires, pull as many apart as you can so the thing doesn't start up again." He emerged for a second with a sad look on his face. "Shame though, such beautiful work-"

"Oh get to it!" Kristina laughed. He smiled and plunged back into the closet, now and then giving an exclamation and shoving something in his pocket. Kristina tugged the robe off of the robot and tossed it towards the Doctor, knowing he would put it on later. She then yanked off the mask as quickly as possible and began tugging away at the wires underneath. Once she was sure the robot would never work again she dropped it and looked up. The Doctor had now pulled on the robe and was fixing the mask on his face. Satisfied it wouldn't move he stepped back and spread his arms out.

"So whaddya think?" He questioned, doing a little twirl. "How do I look?" Kristina laughed.

"You look like a taller-than-average robot that needs to visit a tailor!" She giggled pointing at the Doctor's shoes which were clearly visible. She could almost see his pout underneath the mask.

"Ah well. Come on!" He walked swiftly off towards the lair. Kristina struggled to keep up behind him.

"What about me? I don't have a super-duper disguise."

The Doctor stopped in realization. "Uh… Stay behind me, and don't come out until I've got everything under control." He started moving again.

"Oh good, I feel _soo _much safer now!" Kristina replied to his back sarcastically, before rushing after him.

XXXXXXXX

Five minutes later found Kristina watching as the Doctor ascended a staircase up to the Racnoss lair.

"_My children are climbing towards me and none shall stop them!" _Kristina heard the Empress cry. Faintly she could heard the sounds of a sickening chittering – the Racnoss children climbing up. She looked back earnestly at the Doctor as he walked up slowly and discreetly – trying not to look suspicious. It didn't work. _"So you might as well unmask my clever little doctor-man." _She heard the Empress hiss.

"Oh well. Nice try." The Doctor replied pulling of the disguise. Kristina rolled her eyes and bounded up the stairs to stand next to him.

"Told ya it wouldn't work."

"No you didn't! You just said the robe was a bit short, that's all." He protested.

"…And you just assumed nobody would notice that one of the robots was wearing plimsolls?"

"…" Unable to come up with a retort he chose to ignore her. He pulled the sonic screwdriver and pointed it at Donna who was now bound in the web where Kristina had been previously. Lance was nowhere to be seen. Kristina bit her lip, painfully aware of what had befallen the man, and it made her feel sick. She may have hated him, and he may have been an utter prick, but he hardly deserved to be eaten alive. She shuddered.

"I've got you, Donna!" The Doctor called, shaking her out of her disturbing thoughts. He sonicked the web holding Donna and it began to tear.

"I'm gonna fall!" Donna screeched.

"You're gonna swing!" The Doctor corrected her.

"Just hold on! It's not _that _bad. Trust me; I've done it before!" Kristina consoled, albeit jokingly.

The web tore completely and Donna grabbed onto the piece up rope as she swung across the pit screaming loudly. "I've got you!" The Doctor shouted holding his arms out. Kristina was reminded of one of those old cartoons where someone was thrown up in the air and everyone was running around underneath shouting the same thing. The comparison was made all the more similar when Donna swung comically underneath the platform where the Doctor and Kristina was standing, crash landing. There were even added sound affects of metal objects clanging and rolling about.

"Ooh… Sorry." The Doctor apologised looking down. Donna lay sprawled on the ground looking up at the pair in annoyance.

"Thanks, for nothing!"

"No problemo!" Kristina called down with a mock salute. She hadn't had this much fun in years, if not ever! Donna rolled her eyes at the typical Kristina-statement and pulled herself up and dusted down her wedding dress.

"The Doctor-man and his purple friend amuse me." The Empress hissed, calling the attention of the trio.

"Stop calling me- why does she keep calling me purple!" Kristina whined. The Doctor looked her up and down.

"Well, you are – very… purple." The Doctor finished lamely. Kristina gave him a look. He gulped. "Well you are! Purple hair, purple shirt, purple shoes and even purple nails! You're just… Purple!"

"I _like _purple!"

"We can all see that!" Kristina sighed and crossed her arms defensively, but motioned with her hand for him to continue.

"Empress of the Racnoss, I give you one last chance. I can find you a planet. I can find you a place in the universe to coexist. Take that offer and end this now." All hints of humour where gone, in its place was the Oncoming Storm. Kristina gulped and stepped back nervously. She really did _not _want to be the Empress right now.

"These men are so funny."

"What's your answer?"

"Oh, I'm afraid I have to decline." She began to laugh, but the Doctor looked at her in all seriousness.

"What happens next is your own doing."

"I'll show you what happens next!" She hissed. "At arms!" The robots all raised their guns. "Take aim!" The all pointed the guns at the trio. "And-"

"Relax." The Doctor interrupted quietly. All the robots began to shut down.

"What did you do?" Donna asked.

"Guess what he's got Donna!" Kristina said and flashed a shared grin with the Doctor.

"Pockets!" They called together as the Doctor pulled out a remote control from one of his 'pockets'.

"How did that fit in there?"

"They're bigger on the inside." To Doctor explained in mock seriousness. Donna looked about to say something when she was cut off.

"Robo-forms are not necessary. My children may feast on Martian flesh!" The Empress butted in.

"Oh, but I'm not from Mars." The Doctor said, with his Oncoming Storm look again.

"Then where?"

"My home planet is far away and long-since gone. But its name lives on. Gallifrey." The last word was spoken quietly, but had great effect. The Empress began to thrash and panic, hissing in rage so much that her words were barely audible.

"They murdered the Racnoss!"

"I warned you. You did this." At that the Doctor pulled out a handful of Christmas baubles from his pockets, his intent clear. Kristina bit her lip again, she hated this part. It showed people a glimpse of a darker side to the Doctor that made you want to run and hide.

"No! No! Don't! No!" The Empress began to beg and panic. The Doctor ignored her and tossed several handfuls of the bauble-bombs in the air. A cluster swarmed around the Empress while other smashed into the walls of the lair causing destruction. Water began to pour from the corridors and swirl around the room as a fire broke out beside the Racnoss who wailed for her children. Kristina could hear their screams as they drowned helplessly, the water pouring down the chasm like a giant plughole. In all it was picture of pure chaos, with the Doctor standing tall and terrible at it's centre.

He was standing motionless with a cold light glinting in his eye. A shudder of fear ran through Kristina and she latched onto his arm and shook him out of his trance. Shaking his head the cold light disappeared from his eyes and was replaced with slight fear of what he had done. A look of pain and ancient sadness filled his handsome features. Kristina grabbed his hand and squeezed gently and reassuringly, he looked solemnly at her for a second before nodding all words left unspoken yet perfectly understood.

"Come on! Time to find a way out!" The Doctor called out to Donna, effectively bringing them both back into awareness of the situation. Together they all ran out sopping wet, Kristina still holding the Doctor's hand and Donna watching them thoughtfully whilst bringing up at the rear.

XXXXXXXX

The Doctor, Kristina (she had noticed that her shoulder had stopped hurting a while ago – it appeared to have completely healed.) and Donna were halfway up the ladder leading to the Thames when Donna broke the silence.

"But, what about the Empress?" She called down to the Doctor who was below the two women.

The Doctor looked up to reply and blushed at the view of two skirts, one happening to be a great deal shorter than the other. Kristina glanced down and saw where he was string and promptly kicked him in the face. "Oof! She's used up all her Huon Energy – she's defenseless!" The Doctor made a face and tried to get the taste of foot out of his mouth, but was careful not to look up again.

As they reached the top they heard the sound of cannon fire coming from outside. Lifting the hatch bright light filtered through harshly and they squinted, watching as the Empress' ship disintegrated along with its owner. When the coast was clear Donna pulled herself and whooped steading herself on the tiny platform. Kristina clambered out next and promptly slipped over and nearly fell of the edge before the Doctor caught her.

"Right I'll sit down then shall I?" She joked, yet sitting down all the same letting her legs swing over the edge. The three laughed and looked about in the cool night air, shivering from cold and wet when the adrenaline began to wear off. Panting, Donna noticed something.

"Just there's one problem."

"What is it?" The Doctor asked clueless. Kristina laughed again, catching on.

"We've drained the Thames!" The brunette informed gleefully to the Doctor who looked down at her in amusement. She grinned and wiggled her purple toes. The trio dissolved into laughter once again, the sound of fog horns blowing furiously in the distance.

XXXXXXXX

After making their way back to the TARDIS (with Kristina clinging onto the other two, slipping in the water precariously, then as soon as she got into the ship removing the sopping bandage from her shoulder) it materialized back at Donna's house in Chiswick. Stepping out the Doctor donned a mask of false cheerfulness, hiding the heaviness in his hearts. He wanted Kristina to come with him. She had proved in his latest adventure to be a remarkable young woman, and deserved much better than to be stuck in London prescribed with a fake illness and be treated so unfairly by the people surrounding her like the women at the wedding. He hoped Donna would 'allow' for Kristina to join him, as he hated to have to rescue someone from their own best friend, no matter how dire the situation. Shoving these thought aside he grinned down at the two women.

"There we go. Told you she'd be alright. Survive anything." He declared, fondly rubbing the side of his beloved ship.

"More than I've done." Donna replied morosely. Kristina hugged her comfortingly.

"Well, all the Huon particles are gone. No damage. You're fine." The Doctor said scanning her with the sonic screwdriver. 'Man he's thick sometimes…' Kristina thought exasperatingly.

"She means _besides _that Doctor."

"…"

Kristina rolled her eyes. Donna explained. "I missed my wedding, lost my job and became a widow on the same day." She paused. "Sort of."

The Doctor looked sad again. "I couldn't save him." Kristina's throat constricted and she hugged Donna tighter.

"He deserved it." The Doctor and Kristina looked at her with identical raised eyebrows. She corrected herself. "No. he didn't." She bit her lip and looked down sorrowfully. Kristina felt horrible – she had hated the man, and now he was dead.

Donna broke away from Kristina. "Better get inside. They'll be worried."

"Best Christmas present they could ever have." The Doctor remarked with a small smile. They watched Sylvia and Geoff through the window for a moment. "Oh, no I forgot. You hate Christmas."

"Yes, I do." Kristina scowled at this slightly.

"Even if it's snowing?" He asked cheekily. He reached out behind him and flicked a hidden switch inside the TARDIS. A light burst from the top of the blue box and into the sky, exploding like a firework into softly forming snow. Kristina laughed and began to literally jump with joy. Donna began to laugh in disbelief.

"I can't believe you did that!" She exclaimed. They both watched as Kristina tried to catch a snowflake on her tongue.

"Oh, basic atmospheric excitation." He said casually. Kristina began coughing and spluttering behind them.

"Urgh! It's disgusting – why does the snow taste bad!" She whined clawing at her tongue. The Doctor smirked at her.

"Well it would – it's the Empress' spaceship breaking down." He answered calmly.

"!" Kristina doubled her efforts to get the substance of her tongue. "YUCK THAT'S DEAD EVIL SPIDER!" She shot a withering glare at the Timelord, he tried (poorly) to look innocent. She narrowed her eyes. Donna looked on in amusement. "You did that on purpose!" Kristina accused. He raised an eyebrow elegantly. "…This is because I kicked you in the face isn't it!" The Doctor just shrugged. She stomped up to him and poked his chest. "Oh, you are ON! You are _so_ going to regret that!" The challenge hung heavily in the air, both brunettes staring at each other not blinking. Afterwards Donna swore that if she hadn't interrupted 'their little staring contest' they would have stayed there for hours.

"A_hem_!" Kristina and the Doctor spun round and stared at the redhead who was looking at them in amusement. She smiled wryly. "Merry Christmas guys."

"And you." They both replied simultaneously. They grinned sheepishly.

"So… What will you do with yourself now?" The Doctor asked. Kristina noticed that the question could have applied to either or both of them.

"Not getting married, for starters. And I'm not gonna temp anymore. I dunno... travel... see a bit more of planet Earth... walk in the dust. Just... go out there and do something."

"Good for you!" Kristina said happily to her friend. The Doctor looked at her strangely.

"Well, you could always…" The Doctor began tentatively.

"What?"

"…come with me."

"No." Donna said simply. =

"Okay." The Doctor said rather quickly. Kristina wondered if anyone had ever turned him down before.

"I can't…"

"No, that's fine." The Doctor replied with false indifference.

"No, but really... everything we did today... do you live your life like that?"

"…Not all the time." Kristina suppressed a snort and silently chastised herself. This was a special moment!

"I think you do. And I couldn't."

"But you've seen it out there. It's beautiful." The Doctor protested.

"And it's terrible. That place was flooding and burning and they were dying and you were stood there like... I don't know... a stranger. And if Kristi hadn't shaken you out of your weird trance, thing, what would have happened? And then you made it snow -well, rain ash- I mean, you scare me to death!" There was a short silence where the Doctor just stared at her in sad acceptance.

"Well then." The Doctor replied simply. Kristina gave a start when she realized something.

"But… what about me?" The other two looked at her and replied in synchronization.

"I want you to come with me."

"I think you should go with the Doctor."

Kristina stared at the pair goggle-eyed. The Doctor looked sharply back at Donna. "What?" Was all Kristina and the Doctor could say.

"When I say 'you scare me to death' I mean _me. _I know I couldn't live a life like what you've got, but I know Kristi could. It would be a better life for her than back _here_. And I think it would be better for you too Doctor, because you need someone. Because I think you need someone to stop you – and Kristina seems to be that someone. And I'm not going to get in the way of that because of some apparently non-existent mental illness." Catching their disbelieving looks she continued wryly. "As much as it might appear otherwise."

There was a moment of stunned silence before Kristina threw herself onto the ginger bride. "!" Her words muffled into Donna's dress. The Doctor grinned, glad that he hadn't had to resort to kidnapping. (What? It worked with Ian and Barbara! …Sort of.)

Donna smiled and patted her friend on the back. "Yeah, just remember to check up with your bestie back home yea?" She joked. "But for now… Christmas dinner." The Doctor's face morphed into slight alarm. "Oh, come on!"

"I-I Don't do that sort of thing." The Doctor replied stepping back towards the TARDIS slowly. Kristina inwardly laughed at his attempts to get out of dinner and skipped back towards him.

"You did it last year, you said so. And you might as well because Mum always cooks enough for twenty. And Mum and Dad will be happy to see you Kristi – God they don't even know you're alive yet!" At the mention of last year the Doctor's expression changed rapidly at the memory. Kristina caught wind and quickly rescued him.

"Right, well… We just need to park the TARDIS then we'll come in! Just need to make sure she doesn't drift off into the Middle Ages or something, right Doctor?" Kristina shot him a Meaningful Look. The Doctor understood immediately and smiled at her gratefully.

"Yes, of course! You go and warn them -don't tell them I'm a Martian- and we'll just be a minute. See you!" The Doctor added on then hurried back into his ship.

"Bye Donna!" Kristina said giving her another hug before clambering in after him. The TARDIS had already begun to dematerialize when Donna realized that that had seemed awfully like a goodbye.

"Doctor! Kristina! DOCTOR!" She shouted at the rapidly disappearing box, seeing through their ruse. (No pun intended). The TARDIS began to rematerialize and the Doctor and Kristina's heads popped outside the door.

"Blimey you can shout!" Exclaimed the Doctor.

"That's my Donna." Kristina said fondly with a smile.

"Am I ever going to see either of you again? Seriously?"

"Yes." Kristina replied before the Doctor could open his mouth. "Trust me. No matter how long – it most defiantly won't be the last time you see this time machine!" If the Doctor was surprised at how certain she was – he didn't show it. He assumed it to be the same reason why she had accepted Donna choosing not to come so readily. Briefly he felt a flash of wariness over her extensive knowledge of his personal future, and what problems it might entail, but shook it away. Now was not the time to worry over such things.

"Right… Thanks then, Donna. Good luck. And just… be magnificent." The Doctor said with a smile. Donna smiled and laughed.

"I think I will, yeah." Both Kristina and the Doctor beamed at this and pulled their heads back into the TARDIS.

"Doctor?" The Doctor's spiky head shot out again in mock exasperation whilst Kristina hung back.

"Oh, what is it now?"

"That friend of yours… what was her name?" The Doctor's expression darkened and flickered with grief. He spoke with a lump in his throat.

"Her name was Rose." He said with finality before shutting the blue door for the last time. Instead of dematerializing though, the time ship shot up into the sky spectacularly and Donna watched with a sad smile before turning and walking home.

She didn't notice as behind her, and dark van that none of the trio had paid any attention too, pulled away with a man sitting inside speaking into a walkie talkie.

"Inform Mister Saxon, Operation Violet is a go. I repeat, Operation Violet is a go."

XXXXXXXX

"Well then!" The Doctor said with falsed enthusiasm. "Where do you want to go? First trip – your choice! All of time and space at your fingertips. Where do you want to start?" He stopped swinging around the consol and faced where Kristina stood.

"Here." She replied simply. His smile dropped. "For now, I need to rest. I _have _been awake for over twenty-four hours. The only proper rest I've gotten was before-"

"Right, yes of course!" The Doctor cut of quickly, avoiding the subject of the Battle. Kristina narrowed her emerald eyes slightly.

"Plus, I don't think you're quite ready for another adventure yet Doctor. What happened with the Racnoss – happened way to soon. You haven't had time to mourn her- don't look at me like that. You need time to rest and recover from what happened. You may think that you'll be fine, but you're wrong. Just… Get some closure, then we'll go off and travel through time and space to our hearts content. I don't care how long it takes, I want you to be okay." She took in a deep breath and looked nervously at the Timelord, hoping she hadn't offended in some way. She relaxed when she saw that him nodding and seeming to take her words to heart.

"I suppose… you're right." It looked like it cost him to say it, and he visibly shuddered. Unable to maintain his usual care-free façade his face crumpled and real emotions began to stream through. Kristina bounded quickly up to him and pulled the Timelord into a long hug (somewhere in the back of her mind noting that she seemed to be giving out a lot of hugs lately). The Doctor clutched her tightly and tears streamed silently down his face and they stood like this for several long minutes.

After a while, it was the Doctor who pulled away first. He looked awkward, and slightly embarrassed at showing such emotion, like he had never expressed that much of his feelings to another person before. 'And that's probably true.' Kristina mused sadly. Covering his face with his hands, the Doctor wiped away any trace of tears and pointed towards an archway without opening his eyes.

"That's the hallway down there, just walk down and think to the TARDIS that you need a bedroom, she'll make one for you." He said tiredly. Kristina nodded and quickly made her way to the archway, her weariness finally crashing down on her. She was just turning the corner when the Doctor's voice called out.

"Oh and Kristina?"

"Hmm?" She turned to look at him. His eyes were now open and grateful.

"Thank you." He said quietly.

"What are friends for?" She smiled and walked down the hallway leaving the Doctor to his thoughts.

**A/N: FINALLY! I thought I'd never finish this episode! Hopefully the next episodes won't take nearly as long! But I must thank Animemonkey13 for telling me about a website that has all the DW transcripts, THANK YOU! Now writing them up will be infinitely easier :) (Lol, I don't have to watch the episode a million times over and copy it word for word now! :P) **

**And while I'm at it a shout out to 'SickOfAllYourLittleLies' (previously 'IShouldTotallyGetPaidForThis' amongst other names :P) who is the author of the epically awesome story 'Future Erased' which I think all of you (who hasn't read it already) should go over and read it now! :D **

**A thank you also goes out to all my other lovely reviewers/alerters/favouriters who have been amazingly patient with my update rate and without you all there would be no story! So a round of applause for the following! **

**Sashaxh, Elisa, animemonkey13, Claire Williams, SickOfAllYourLittleLies, e fitz, Cetacea-of-Time, victoria, RosesAndThornsxx, xxdarkvampireangelxx, Sliver-Moon-Light94, Hufflepuff Hex, HarryHermioneMerrilHawkeFTW, Kurisetina, Mina, the. toilets. are. quantum. locked, NixyKnight, Evan angels cry, Crimson TigerLily, Rwy'n-Y-Blaidd-Drwg, TheDoctorHarkness, uzumaki misaki, The Never Ending Drums, Haine Toliver, Gwilwillith, Avarianna, echoing song, Silver Akume Kitsune, grapejuice101, drkseeker233, 252020, OnlyAnonymous, Matsuri Hikari, AnimeOtakuBara, aandm20, c h i b i n a m e, x-menfan1000, Kitsune Barra Hime, Killing Threat, Invisible Blade, Eponine42, PSYCH-aholic, quidditchandsonicscrewdrivers, SanadaSuyuri, MonkeyTantrum, sora0995, V EPISILON, shadowpanther121, 555LordBacon666, Fionn Rose, BlackWhore, DolciFool, N7Ops, kakashinightroad, Avarianna, Cameron Cullen, Rosiegirl52, NixyKnight, Narcoleptic-Since-89, Gonzonimbus, OnceAmongWolves, kushina98, VampireSolidarity1, ashchild666, HayatoxAkemi, Katherine Sparrow, angelloverkk, eternal-guardian10, Raine44354, HockeyandMusic, EleventhdocAmy, indy's girl, The Time Doctor's Wife, mrsreubens, Lila Mae, SakuraFlame10, alo83, SamTheShortyMan, ichixichigo, TheVelma16, TheGirlWithTheOnyxRose, kali yugah, nat-nav, Grace Adara Potter, Nes4597, Ritsuko-Kubel-Kettenkrad, Starreader2009, hnnbbrandom, and angierocks.**

**THAT'S A LOT OF PEOPLE! :D *virtual hugs* But *shocked face* several of you haven't actually reviewed! =O You know who you are, I know who you are. SO! Challenge! Every person on that list sends in a review with an idea for a name for my story! (and yo can tell me what you think of the story as well (: ) It's going to be a series of oneshot adventures with the Doctor and Kristina. Deal? :DDDDDDDDD Everyone who reviews will get a special spoiler! (via PM) **

**Now, an end to my ramble: I'll let you get back to your day :D**

**(After you've pressed the pwitty wittle button! :P)**

**BYEEEEEEE!**

**(lordy what a long A/N!)**


	14. Smith & Jones: Theta & Krystal

**A/N: Can I just say I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I think this has been the longest wait yet… :/ But School has been killing me with massive overloads of homework; I've had tests, after school commitments, family commitments, evil computers etc… I'm practically dead and it's only the end of first term :(**

**Luckily, I haven't been completely fanfic idle, I posted my new story! Thank you ALL for your FANTASTIC suggestions for names. They were all brilliant, but it was TheDoctorHarkness who came up with the winner title '_Glimpses in Time_' so a huge round of applause to TheDoctorHarkness! :D So if you guys haven't read it yet, please do! I've also started co-writing a story with WeAreTheHurricane (The Author of the amazingly epic Future Erased, also known by many other usernames) which is about Kristina Delia and Summer Watts (star of Future Erased) meeting, which is called '_An Eternal Predicament_' so go read that too! **

**But on another note… OHMYGOD. 110 REVIEWS! AAAAHHHHHH! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! I LOVE YOU ALLLLL! :DDDDDDD Seriously, thank guys for reviewing so much! It means so much to me, every time I get an email saying a got a review I feel inexplicably happy! I think I PM'd you all back with a special spoiler (if I didn't, feel free to send me angry reviews saying 'where's MY spoiler?') so hope you all can figure out what it means! (Not really, then the plotline will be given away…) **

**But enough with this long AN! On with Smith and Jones! (Btw, I'm not a fan of Martha, so if that shows in my writing and Martha fans I apologise)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, I wouldn't go to school. I'd spend my days writing long and extremely complex plots to Doctor Who episodes that would rival even Moffat's. **

**NOTE PLEASE READ: Because I know most of you skip the AN anyway. The posting of this chapter was delayed for even longer due to technical problems with my computer. This is actually the third time I have written this chapter, because the previous two attempts have been lost. I've spent many hours in despair, nearly in tears, and staring dejectedly at my stupid laptop hoping for a magical reappearance, before bringing up the motivation to finally rewrite the whole chapter again, for the third time. So if it's REALLY bad, there's a good reason. You tend to not care about quality when all you want to do is get a chapter over and done with and never see it again. But anywho... READ ON FAITHFULS READERS**

* * *

><p>Smith and Jones: Theta &amp; Krystal<p>

Kristina bounded into the consol room, ready for the day's inevitable adventure. She skidded to a stop in front of the Doctor with a smile.

"So? Where're we going today?" She asked excitedly, no matter how many trips she'd been on in the TARDIS now her enthusiasm never died.

"Well, we'll just have to see where the old girl takes us!" The Doctor replied, rubbing the consol fondly. "Oh! Almost forgot…" He held out his hand. "Phone."

"What?"

"Time for an update! Universal roaming, call anyone from anywhere in time and space. That way if you can call someone back home like Donna or someone else you might know…" The Doctor rambled on, but Kristina stopped listening. She paled dramatically as a certain memory floated to the surface of her mind.

_She was standing at the Cardiff train station, waiting for the train to come to take her away from Cardiff and back to London for the last time, before the Battle of Canary Wharf was to begin. Jack was waiting with her. Hearing the train arriving in the distance he pressed a gentle kiss to Kristina's forehead. Over the two months that Kristina had known him, they'd gotten quite close. He had seemed to take it upon himself to be the older brother that she never had, which meant that now he always worried about her._

"_Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" He asked –again._

"Yes_, you can't come with me Jack. It would mess up the timelines too much!" Kristina replied, tired of the argument._

"_Okay, okay. Just, be careful. I sent something ahead that should help get you through and keep you safe." Kristina rolled her eyes. _

"_I'll be _fine _Jack!" _

"_Just making sure. Oh, and Tina; remember. When this is all over, contact me. That way I know you're okay and if it worked. Call me, text me, get the Doctor to drop by, I don't care. Some indication that all went to plan. Okay?"_

"_Of course Jack. I'll call you." Kristina assured him with a smile. _

"_Good." He said. And with that Kristina boarded onto the train that had just pulled into the platform and was whisked away._

The Doctor was busy sonicking away at Kristina's phone (her phone from this Universe, not the iPhone) when she cursed loudly. He jumped and gave her a look.

"Language!" He chastised, whipping off his brainy specs. He doubled took at his companion's expression. "What's wrong?"

"I forgot!" She whispered in horror.

"What?"

She looked straight at him and repeated in a louder voice. "I forgot!"

"Forgot what?"

"To call Jack!" She wailed, burying her head in her hands. How could she possibly forget? It wasn't like she forgot to pick up the milk or walk the dog; she forgot to inform someone who was like an older brother to her that she was still alive!

The Doctor though was confused. "Jack?" He said questioned. Was he a friend or boyfriend of hers? He suddenly though of Mickey.

"_Captain _Jack. Harkness." Kristina reiterated.

"What!" He squawked.

"Oh, forgot to mention. The friend that helped me prepare for the Battle of Canary Wharf was Captain Jack, who made me promise to contact him after it was over to make sure I was alive, which I stupidly forgot to do. So now he probably thinks I'm dead so we should drop by and show him I'm not." Kristina explained quickly. At some point the Doctor's jaw had decided to pay a visit to the floor and now he was gaping at his purple companion.

"Wh-what? When? Where? Why? HOW?" He choked out.

Kristina sighed and tapped her foot. "The friend that helped me during the Battle was Captain Jack. Late 2006. Roald Dahl Plass, Cardiff. To save –to try and save Rose. Long story. Can we go now? I feel _really _bad."

"Uhhhh…." The Timelord's brain had seemed to short circuit and was incapable of proper speech. Kristina decided to take a leaf out of Donna's book.

"Move it Spaceman!" The Doctor immediately scrambled towards the consol.

XXXXXXXX

Jack sat down behind his desk with a sigh, sipping at the coffee Ianto had given him. Even _Ianto's coffee _tasted bland to him at the moment. It had been over 6 months and still no word from Kristina. It was extremely hard for him to accept the likely truth – he had seen the list of the dead. And both she and Rose's names were listed. It was (slightly) better for Rose; he knew that the worst that could have happened would be that she was trapped in a parallel universe with her family and nothing would have changed. But for Kristina, he refused to think what may have happened to her in the Battle; death…or something worse.

It was surprising how close he had gotten to the funny purple girl over the two months that he'd known her. In that respect, she was like the Doctor. You only needed to know her for a short amount of time and she'd have such an impact that'd you'd remember her for the rest of your life, which in Jack's case was forever. But what had really drawn him close to her and had made him appoint himself as 'unofficial adoptive big brother' was when he had heard about her life for the past ten years. It broke his heart to think that the wonderful girl had been shunned, falsely medicated, labelled as 'insane' throughout her life and until he'd met her, had only ever had one real friend – Donna. (Jack had wanted to meet the redhead, but Kristina had said no due to 'messing up timelines') What was also fascinating was that ten years ago – she had indeed fallen through the Rift. It had taken a long time but Tosh had managed to sort out all the Rift data from ten years ago and they had found the massive spike in Rift Activity which was Kristina arriving into Cardiff. The girl was one complex mystery. On one hand she came from a complete different Universe 9 months ago, and on the other she fell through the Rift 10 years ago.

'But that doesn't matter anymore.' Jack thought sadly. 'Because she's…' The thought was never completed, as in that moment Jack caught something in the corner of his eye. The hand that had sat on a pedestal outside his office (which the Torchwood members 'didn't want to know') was now bubbling frantically. He flew out of his seat towards the body-less appendage and grinned madly.

"YES! Oh, _yes_!" He punched the air. "Thank you!" He kissed the top of the jar before bolting out of the Hub, leaving his team members behind staring after him in a mixture of confusion and amusement.

XXXXXXXX

"Right, there we go. Roald Dahl Plass, Cardiff, Wales, Earth." The Doctor declared, looking down at the TARDIS monitor. "Why would Jack be _here _though? Cardiff doesn't really seem like his…style."

"Because that's where the Rift is. He was waiting for you. When you left him stranded in 200,100 after he came back to life, he used his vortex manipulator to come back here in earth around this point of time. Just he landed a bit too early, but he knew that if he waited by it long enough a version of you that coincided with him, would come along to fuel up. Plus, he had other reasons." Kristina explained quickly whilst making her way to the door.

"Right… Tell me, how do you know Jack anyway?"

"I'll explain later! I have to go talk with him now though, I feel so terrible!" And with that Kristina tumbled out of the TARDIS doors and onto the Plass, only to be swept up into an enormous bear hug.

"I can't believe it! You're alive!" Jack's voice came booming above her head.

"Yup! I'm _so _sorry about not contacting! Things got in the way, and I have the memory capacity of a goldfish." Kristina replied. Her face buried into the American's army coat. Jack chuckled at the analogy.

"That's okay Tina. As long as you're safe, that's all that matters." They broke apart and he looked down at her. "But it has been hard, not knowing."

Kristina frowned. "How long has it been?"

"Close to seven months. It's 2007 now, I'd nearly given up." Jack answered. Kristina scowled and turned towards the TARDIS where she knew the Doctor was hiding behind the door.

"Doctor! You couldn't have landed us a _bit _earlier could you? I said late 2006!" She called out. The Doctor stepped out abashed.

"Erm, sorry?" He apologised sheepishly. Kristina rolled her eyes, his driving skills never improved. She felt Jack stiffen beside her at the sight of his old friend.

"Doctor." He greeted stiffly.

"Captain." The Doctor replied, equally stiff.

"Good to see you."

"And you. Same as ever…although…have you had work done?"

"You can talk!"

The Doctor looked confused for a moment, and then his faced cleared. "Oh yes, the face. Regeneration. How did you know this was me?" He asked. Kristina rolled her eyes at his density.

"I think the fact that you just stepped out of a very familiar time-travelling police box gives it away Doctor. That, and the fact that I _called _you Doctor." Kristina explained, grinning. The Doctor looked slightly abashed.

"Also, I've been following you for a long time. You abandoned me." Jack cut in coldly.

"Yeah, Kristina mentioned you following me…" He trailed off then spoke again, with a neutral face. "Did I? Busy life. Move on."

Kristina noticed Jack peeking subtly over the Doctor's shoulder, as if expecting someone else. She knew who. "Rose isn't coming Jack. I was too late, I couldn't save her."

Jack looked sad. "The list of the dead, for the Battle of Canary Wharf. It said Rose Tyler, is she?"

"Oh no! Sorry! She's alive!" The Doctor exclaimed, with falsed cheerfulness. Jack looked confused.

"You're kidding?"

"Parallel world safe and sound. And Mickey! And her mother!" The Doctor replied. Jack's expression fell again at this, he knew what that meant.

"She's trapped." He said simply. The Doctor's façade dropped.

"How did you know?"

"Tina explained it to me." Two sets of eyes turned to the girl in the question, who had currently been pondering at how remarkably similar the conversation the two men were having was to the conversation that they'd now never have in Utopia.

"Yeah, you've got quite a bit of explaining to do. Both of you. Starting with how you two know each other in the first place!" The Doctor said.

"Uh, it's a long story." Kristina replied. The Doctor cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm a _Timelord_." He emphasised. He gestured to the TARDIS. "And this is my _Time_ machine. I think I've got time." Kristina rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, we get that Doctor." The Timelord grinned.

"Right then! Let's all get in out of this miserable Cardiff weather shall we? How 'bout it Captain? Wanna come back into the TARDIS? For old time's sake?"

Jack grinned, all coldness towards the Doctor evaporated. "For old time's sake." He agreed. And with that the trio all piled back into the police box; much to the confusion of the few people out on the Plass (who were wondering how three people could fit in such a small box) and the Torchwood team who had been watching on the surveillance cameras (who had been wondering what on earth -or some other planet- Jack was up to this time.)

_(A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know you're not meant to put AN's in the middle of a chapter but this is important: this is the point of the story when Summer –Future Erased Author- and my story 'Eternal Predicament' begins. It doesn't affect the story line to much –maybe one or two mentions- as starts and ends at the same point of time, but it's still good to know. Please R&R it! :D)_

* * *

><p>The Doctor and Kristina had been staying with Jack for nearly three days now, and the Timelord was getting restless. He had already thrown what Kristina had dubbed a 'Timey Wimey Hissy Fit' after finding out that Jack not only worked for, but <em>ran <em>Torchwood 3. After calming down he had then spent the next two days sorting through their alien tech; confiscating some ("Seriously Jack, use this the wrong way you could blow up have the planet!"), fixing others, confiscating more, pulling apart others, putting them back together after getting yelled at by Kristina, pulling apart Ianto's coffee machine, putting it back together when _he _yelled at the Doctor to put it back together…and in general making a nuisance of himself. But now he was sitting on the worn couch in the Hub having a 'Timey Wimey Sulk', wishing _something _of interest would happen. Because really, if nothing exciting happened it might as well be _Sunday _(or a Thursday afternoon). Heaving himself up with a sigh, the Doctor headed off towards the TARDIS thinking that, if nothing if interest was going find him; (because Jack had flat out refused to allow him on any Torchwood missions) he was going to go out and find something interesting.

XXXXXXXX

Kristina on the other hand had been enjoying herself during the past three days. She had gotten to catch up with her friends at the Hub and had become fast friends with their newest member Gwen. The two girls had much in common and were currently out shopping. Before they left though, Jack had pressed a shiny silver card into Kristina's hand and fought against her protests.

"Seriously Tina, I have more money then I'll ever know what to do with. You could go out and buy the whole shopping mall and not even make a dent in my bank account." And with that he had given her a hug and ran back into the Hub to make sure the Doctor hadn't destroyed anything else, leaving Kristina and Gwen both staring down at the credit card with the universal excitement of two women who were about to go on the shopping spree of a lifetime.

Halfway through their said shopping spree, (After which Kristina had purchased every purple item of clothing imaginable and Gwen had bought a whole new wardrobe after much persuasion from Kristina) the two girls were sitting in the food court surrounded by a mountain of bags. They were just pondering how they were going to manage to carry all the shopping back to the Hub when Kristina's phone rang, playing _Doctor Who _themed music. (Which had caused no end of amusement to her friend Summer during their adventure together) Kristina glanced down at the caller ID which stated that the Doctor was calling, and grinned. The Doctor's ID picture on her phone (after practically forcing a phone onto him, explaining that it would come in handy) was of the Timelord mid-bite in eating a banana. His expression was of comical bliss and ecstasy with his mouth wide open and about to take the first bite of a bright yellow banana. Every time Kristina saw the picture she couldn't help but giggle slightly.

"It's the Doctor." She explained when Gwen gave her a questioning glance. She answered the phone (the phone from this Universe which the Doctor had managed to upgrade.)

"Hey Doctor. What's up? Manage to blow something else up?"

"_No! I need you to come down to the Royal Hope Hospital in London as soon as possible." _

"Why?"

"_Because that's where I am! And I need you here as well." _

Kristina sighed. "Doctor what are you doing at the Royal Hope Hospital, in _London_?"

"…_Uh, I was bored. So I went on a trip to London, and found these plasma coils surrounding the hospital! So I checked myself in to find out more-"_

"Hang on, you're checked into a hospital?" Kristina immediately recognised this scenario (strange as it was) as 'Smith and Jones'.

"_That's what I said wasn't it? Anyway, I need you to come down and help me find out more about these plasma coils."_

"Alright, but explain to me this Doctor: how am I meant to get from Cardiff to London to help you 'as soon as possible'? Unlike you, I don't have the TARDIS. And it's a very long drive between Cardiff and London." Kristina explained patiently.

"_Ah…well I'll just come pick you up then. If I can sneak past this nurse… Where are you?"_

Kristina told him where she was and hung up. She turned to Gwen to apologise, who waved her off.

"Nah that's alright, I understand. You go off with the Doctor, I'll call up Jack to pick me up and get all these bloody bags." She said cheerfully.

"Thanks Gwen." Kristina replied.

"Oh thank _you_! I needed a good shopping trip, and I can never thank you for paying!"

"Well don't thank me, thank Jack!" Kristina laughed.

"Alright then I will!" Gwen laughed as well. Kristina sobered quickly when she heard the TARDIS's groaning engines.

"Say goodbye to him for me yeah? And that I'll come back to visit soon."

"No worries." Gwen promised with a smile. "Now go off with your Doctor to save that hospital you were talking about!" Kristina grinned and nodded. She gathered up her bags as the TARDIS fully materialized.

"Sorry I took a while, that nurse was a lot harder to sneak past then I expected!" The Doctor said, stepping out into the shopping centre. "Oh hello Gwen!" The two girls giggled. "What?" He asked confused. Kristina gestured with a bag laden arm at his attire; he was wearing a pair of striped pyjamas and a fluffy blue dressing-gown over the top. "Oh…right. Didn't have time to get changed."

"I think it suits you Doctor! Kristina exclaimed, before laughing once more. Then as quick as lightening she whipped out her camera and *_snap!* _took a picture. The Doctor frowned at his companion.

"Got enough bags there?" He nodded towards the multitude of shopping bags.

"Yup!" Kristina replied cheerfully. She shoved ten or so into the unsuspecting Timelord's arms. "Carry those for me would you?" She turned to Gwen. "It was lovely meeting you Gwen! Hope to visit soon, don't forget to say goodbye to the team for me!" And with that climbed into the TARDIS, with the bewildered, bag-laden Doctor close behind.

XXXXXXXX

Shopping packed away and the Doctor situated back in his hospital bed (after being scolded by the nurse), Kristina was now sitting in a hard plastic chair certain that this was the beginning of 'Smith and Jones'.

"Doctor?"

"Yeah?"

"You know what I told you, about being from a Universe where this was all a TV show?"

"Yes, I've been meaning to talk to you about that."

"Well, this is one of them. The episodes I mean." The Doctor frowned slightly at this.

"Are you sure?" He questioned.

"Positive."

"Then I need you to promise me something Kristina." The Doctor's expression was deadly serious.

"What?"

"Don't ever tell me what's going to happen. Do you understand? Foreknowledge is dangerous, and I'm already worried that you might be tempted to change the future knowing what you know. So don't under _any _circumstances tell me, or anyone else, the future. Promise?" The Doctor's tone was dark and foreboding, and Kristina could faintly detect and underlining of the Oncoming Storm within it. And it scared her. She nodded numbly in response.

"I promise." She whispered. The Doctor's expression relaxed and he nodded as well.

"Good." There was a moment's pause before the sound of voices and footsteps travelled down the hall towards their ward.

"-Hippocrates himself expounded on the virtues of salt. Recommended the inhalation of steam from sea water. Though no doubt if he'd been afflicted with my students, results might have been rather more colourful." A posh nasal tone sounded, from the other side of the curtain. Kristina swore she could recognise it, and not just from the episode. The curtain swung back to reveal the speaker as Mr Stoker, and the brunette went pale. She _did _know the man. More than she wished, and it was a safe bet to say that she didn't like him very much. At _all_.

"Now then, Mr Smith, a very good morning to you. How are you today?" Mr Stoker said. Behind him were three medical students. One of which was Martha Jones. At the sight of Martha, Kristina had to hold back a fangirl squeal, the Doctor noticed and gave her a questioning look

"Aw, not so bad, still a bit, you know…Blah." The Doctor replied, not sounding at all sick. At that moment Mr Stoker noticed Kristina.

"Ah, Miss Delia, A pleasure to see you again. Visiting a… friend?" Mr Stoker said, disbelief colouring his tone. Kristina scowled.

"Yes, I do have those, _friends_. And John here happens to be a very good one!" She bit out. The Doctor looked at her with a puzzled expression, wondering how she knew the man, and why she looked so livid at the sight of him.

"Of course. And you are doing well I hope? Any more episodes?" Mr Stoker asked. Kristina's cheeks tinged red.

"No" She said sullenly. Now the Doctor was really confused, episodes?

"Very good" He turned to the medical students behind him. "Miss Kristina Delia, an old patient of mine in psychiatric." He turned back to Kristina and addressed her. "I do hope; are you still taking your medication?" He asked. Kristina's faced darkened.

"Yes" She said sarcastically. She noticed that Martha's eyes were flicking rapidly between her and the Doctor.

"Hmm…anyway. John Smith admitted yesterday with severe abdominal pains. Jones, why don't you see what you can find? Amaze me." As Martha stepped towards the bed Kristina looked at the Doctor accusingly.

"_Yesterday?_" She mouthed, he looked sheepish. Kristina rolled her eyes; of course the Doctor would get bored and visit London, _yesterday_.

"That wasn't very clever, running around outside, was it?" Martha commented, pulling out a stethoscope.

"Sorry?"

"On Chancellor Street, this morning. You and your, friend." She nodded towards Kristina. "You came up to me and took your tie off and she hit you on the head and said to me…" Martha hesitated and looked up at Mr Stoker. "…well it doesn't matter what she said."

The Doctor looked curious with wide eyes. "Really? What'd we do that for?" He said mystified.

"I don't know, you just did."

"Not us. We were here, ask the nurses. Actually, don't. They'll say I've been sneaking off, which I have, but not to Chancellor Street!" Kristina giggled at his ramble.

Martha had seemed to have forgotten her task at hand. "Well, that's weird, cause it looked like you. Have you got a brother?"

"No, not any more. Just me. And Kristina. And she doesn't have a sister, that I know off anyway." He added.

"As time passes and I grow ever more infirm and weary, Miss Jones." Mr Stoker said impatiently. Kristina ground her teeth.

"Sorry. Right." Martha put her stethoscope to the Doctor's chest and listened. Her expression grew puzzled and she looked up at the Doctor in slight alarm. He smiled cheekily. She moved the stethoscope to the other side off his chest and gasped to hear a second heartbeat. The Doctor winked at her and Kristina (who was going back and forth between being irritated at Mr Stoker's presence and being extremely excited at Martha's) grinned and laughed.

"I weep for further generations. Are you having trouble locating the heart, Miss Jones?" Mr Stoker said with a sigh, like he expected it the whole time. Kristina switched back to irritation and had to withhold herself from leaping up and punching the man. She generally wasn't a violent person, but…

"Um, I don't know. Stomach cramps?" Martha stuttered.

"That is a symptom, not a diagnosis." Mr Stoker reprimanded, eying her. "And you rather failed basic techniques by not consulting first with the patient's chart." He picked up the chart on the end of the bed to look at, a bolt of blue electricity zapped through it shocking him. He dropped it onto the bed in surprise and pain.

"That happened to me this morning" Martha said.

"I had the same thing on the door handle" The male medical student, Morgenstern Kristina remembered, added.

"And me, on the lift." The other girl, Swales, finished.

"Well, that's only to be expected. There's a thunderstorm moving in and the lightening is a form of static electricity, as was first proven by…Anyone?"

"Benjamin Franklin" The Doctor answered automatically. Mr Stoker looked surprised.

"Correct!" Kristina rolled her eyes and whacked the Doctor on the arm for showing off. The four medics made to leave but the Doctor's voice stopped them.

"My mate, Ben. That was a day and a half. I got rope burns off that kite, and then I got soaked…"

"Quite" Mr Stoker said, unsure what to think.

"…and THEN, I got electrocuted!" He finished.

"Hang on, when was this?" Kristina asked.

"Err, yesterday. No, today. No, when you were shopping with Gwen in Cardiff this morning. Well, now."

"You went off and met Benjamin Franklin without me!"

"I was bored! And apparently you preferred to go shopping in Wales and buying all the purple clothes in the shops instead!"

"You never asked!"

"Course not! You were shopping!"

"_Moving _on" Mr Stoker said, breaking the argument between the time travellers. As he walked away he pulled an orderly to the side and muttered, just loud enough for Kristina and the Doctor to still hear. "I think perhaps another visit back to psychiatric for Miss Delia, and her new…friend." He raised his voice again leading Martha, Swales and Morgenstern away. "And next we have Mr-" His voice faded away and Martha looked back at the Doctor who was grinning after her, she smiled weakly before walking away too.

Kristina sat scowling in her seat, still fuming at what Mr Stoker said. "Oh I hate that man!" She burst out. The Doctor raised an eyebrow, not surprised.

"I gathered that. How do you know him?"

"Uh, he _was _my doctor." Kristina said, looking uncomfortable.

"And he said 'psychiatric' and asked if you have had any more 'episodes'. Why? What did he mean?" The Doctor pressed.

"Doesn't matter" Kristina waved off.

"Yes it does! Tell me Kristina." He asked firmly. She gulped and mumbled something unintelligibly. "What?"

"I _said_, at one point I was sent to psychiatric for being supposedly schizophrenic, and he was my doctor! He kept drugging me up and half convinced me I _was _crazy. And whenever I had a dream about my life in the other Universe and woke up forgetting who I was he'd call it an 'episode' and keep me in the ward longer!" Kristina shot out really fast, willing her voice not to break. The Doctor looked at her in pity.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because that's not necessarily the highlight of my life, and is something I'd much rather forget."

"Right. Sorry."

"That's okay Doctor, I should have told you." Kristina said apologetically. They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes before it was interrupted by the sound of Kristina's stomach grumbling.

"Hungry?" The Doctor asked sarcastically. Kristina rolled her eyes.

"Come on, you said you needed to have a look around. While we do that I can grab a bite to eat!" She said standing up. The Doctor nodded in agreement and slid off the bed and pulled on the fluffy blue dressing gown, which Kristina couldn't help but grin at the sight of. Then together they slipped swiftly off before any of the nurses could notice.

XXXXXXXX

Finally after two hours of fruitless snooping, the Doctor and Kristina passed a kitchenette. The purple clad girl sighed in relief and motioned for the Doctor to wait for her as she ducked inside. Standing in the middle of the room was Martha, speaking on her phone who was glancing at the Doctor curiously. Off to one side was Swales.

"Is there something I can get to eat here? Sorry, don't think I'll make it to the cafeteria." Swales nodded and pointed towards a vending machine. Nodding her thanks Kristina went towards it and quickly bought a sandwich.

"In this weather? I'm not going out, it's pouring down." She heard Martha say into her phone. Looking out the window she saw that it was indeed bucketing, she hoped she managed to finish eating her lunch before they all got transported to the Moon. The sandwich popped out and she grabbed it.

"Thanks!" She called, Swales nodded again and she headed back out to where the Doctor was standing. They continued down the hall while Kristina scoffed down the sandwich.

"Better?" The Doctor asked when she'd finished in no time and had thrown the wrapper away.

"Much thanks!" Kristina replied. "Unlike you with your superior Timelord genes I actually _need _to-" She never got to finish the sentence. There was a great flash of white light and loud rumble as the whole hospital began shaking violently. Kristina and the Doctor were thrown about like rag dolls as they desperately tried to find something to hold on to.

"Krystal!" Kristina heard someone -the Doctor she thought- shout. She felt a warm pair of arms wrap around her torso and grip firmly, holding her into place. She gripped just as tightly back and squeezed her eyes shut. Just when she thought the shaking would never end; it stopped just as sudden as it begun. She waited a few more moments before carefully opening her eyes.

"Are you alright?" The Doctor's voice came from above her. She looked up from where she was staring into his chest to see his brown eyes staring down at her in concern. She could feel his hearts beating furiously in his chest, which was pressing down on her into the floor.

"Uh, yeah" She breathed. The Doctor then checked himself and, noticing their awkward position, blushed slightly before jumping up quickly. He helped Kristina up as well, and she tried not to giggle at his awkwardness. She remembered something. "Hang on, what did you say?" The Doctor looked confused.

"I asked you if you were alright"

"No, I mean before that. During the quake, thing. You shouted 'Krystal'. Why?" The Doctor blushed ever more furiously. Which was new, seeing as Kristina had never seen the Timelord blush, in or outside the TV show.

"I, err. It's a nickname. I thought, seeing as everyone else has a nickname for you, like Jack calls you 'Tina', Donna calls you 'Kristi' and Summer called you 'Miss Kris' I should have one for you too." The Doctor said with embarrassment. Kristina laughed.

"Okay, but why 'Krystal'?"

"Well, you know. It's similar, _Kris-_tina, _Kris_-tal. And 'Krystal' seemed to just…fit…" He trailed off, embarrassed. Kristina laughed again and the Doctor looked alarmed. "Don't you like it? Cause, I don't have to call you that. I can call you 'Kristina' still if-"

"No, that's a really cool name! I like it." Kristina interrupted with a smile, the Doctor grinned back. "Krystal…" She repeated, liking the sound. A memory suddenly flashed before her eyes.

_She was running, hiding. But not in fear, it was a game! She darted as quick as lightning through the shining forest, can't let him find me…_

"_I'm gonna fiiiinnndddd youuuuu Krystal!" A young voice called out in sing-song._

"_Noooo youuuu wooooonn'ttt!" She called back, giggling madly. She ran behind a huge tree. Its girth completely hid her tiny frame from view. She crouched down at its roots. Gotta be quiet, gotta be quiet… She chanted in her mind._

"_Found you!" A voice shouted from behind her. She jumped up and turned to face the young boy, whose bright green eyes flashed cheekily. She frowned._

"_You cheated! You listened!" _

"_Nuh uh! Not my fault you're so loud! It's your turn!" He said, before running off. She rolled her eyes and began chasing after him._

"_Gonna get you K-"_

"Krystal?" The Doctor called. The memory shattered as Kristina was shaken from the flashback at the sound of his voice.

"What?"

"Are you sure you're okay? Didn't hit your head?" He looked at her in concern.

"Nah, I'm fine! But back to the point, what should I call you?" She asked.

"What?" Asked the Doctor.

"Well, you've got a nickname for me; I should have one for you! And 'the Doctor' doesn't count. So, what should your nickname be? Because in my opinion 'Ten' isn't very imaginative." Kristina reiterated. The Doctor was dumbfounded. Never in all is years travelling had a companion asked to give him a name other than 'the Doctor'. With the exception of Ace who called him 'Professor' sometimes to irritate him or his granddaughter Susan who called him 'Grandfather' -for obvious reasons- they'd all been content to just call him 'the Doctor'. (Well, after the usual demand to tell them his _real _name) The question threw his so of guard that he temporarily forgot about Kristina's weird moment.

"Theta" He blurted out before thinking. Both time travellers looked stunned at the outburst. "I mean, that's what people used to call me back in Academy on Gallifrey. Theta or Thete." He continued, much to his own surprise. 'Why am I telling her all this?' He thought. He'd never told _anyone_.

Kristina was equally surprised. She hadn't expected that the Doctor would tell her that, she was just another companion. Sure, she'd already known from Wikipedia in her own Universe, but still… It was a big deal. She felt strangely honoured that the Doctor would let _her _know and call him the closest to his true name he'd ever revealed to anyone. She grinned. "Then Theta you shall be called once more!" She said cheerfully.

The Doctor grinned back. "Well then, Krystal. I think there is something rather suspicious going on in the hospital. Want to go find out?" He asked, holding out is hand. Kristina grabbed it and smiled.

"Always, Theta!" And together they ran down the corridor hand in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so when I wrote this chapter the first (and second) time it was longer. By 2,000 words. But all I want to do is get another past as soon as possible, so, yeah… I'm guessing another 1 or 2 chapters for 'Smith and Jones', and then I'm hoping to stick with 2 chapters per episode. This episode is longer of course because I still need to clear up some background information and details. Please tell me what you guys thought of the whole 'nickname' scenario, I'm nervous about it and I'm not sure if it was good. :/ So you know, comfort me in my time of sorrow and review? I got 22 reviews last time which is brilliant! So try and beat that record? There are 75 people on alert for this story so, hope to hear from _all _of you! (Hint hint, nudge nudge, kick kick, shove.)**

**Also guys, please go read my other two stories! _Glimpses in Time_ and _An Eternal Predicament_ (co-written with Summer) are both spin offs of this story! I'd love any prompts and ideas for _GiT_, or even if you want, you can write your own drabble and send it to me! Plus I know there are some very talented readers out there, so any wonderful fan arts would be received with happy tears, cyber hugs and virtual Easter Eggs :D (Plus I'd make them my profile pic!)**

**Happy Easter Guys! **

**~TheStraz **


	15. Smith & Jones: I'm not crazy!

**A/N: Heyy guyz! Hope you liked the last chap, I got some great reviews! If there are any 'Sherlock' fans out there reading this (Hello Sherlockians! Or should I say… Wholockians!) I just wrote and posted a one-shot Sherlock drabble…thing… That people seem to really like! (It's really funny) So if you want to read that, it's posted on my profile called 'A Cure for Boredom'.**

**(And yes, that is me shamelessly advertising my other story XD)**

**Also, I now have Tumblr! And Twitter! *feeling so proud of self* I am under the name 'Strazza97' for both, so go check them out :D (I might end up posting chapters on Tumblr as well, as soon as I figure out how…) And I also have Live Journal as well, encase you lot forgot… :P I'm under the name 'Strazza97' for that too :). **

**Disclaimer: *points* Look! It's a spaceship! *snatches the deed for Doctor Who and runs***

Smith and Jones: I'm not crazy!

Running down the hall Kristina became aware of panic sweeping through the hospital. Patients were all out of bed running and screaming, clutching other patients and sobbing or sitting in corners silently with horrible looks of shock and horror written on their faces. Many time she wanted to stop and help someone, but the Doctor would tug her arm and they'd keep moving. They only stopped once to look out a window.

"It's the Moon!" Kristina exclaimed with a laugh. They really were on the Moon! It was one thing to watch it on TV, but entirely another to see it in real life.

"It would appear so." The Doctor agreed. "But how did we… Of course! Brilliant! It was a H2O scoop!" He cried.

"Wait…so they used water to basically scoop us up and dump us on the Moon?"

"Mmm, sort of. Was there upside down rain?" He asked, referring to the episode. Kristina figured that since it'd already happened it was safe to tell him.

"Uh, yeah."

"Then that's exactly what happened. That's what the plasma coils were for, building up enough charge to use rain to pull the hospital straight to the Moon!" The Doctor explained lightening speed, with added arm motions for affect.

"But…hang on. There's still electricity. How is that still running? Or the plumping?"

The Doctor's eyes brightened. "Good! _Very _good question! I'd say that there was a matching plasma coil bed here on the Moon which was used to help bring the hospital here, that what was pulling the rain upward. It would also be charged with electricity – enough to keep the light in here going. As for the plumping…that would be fed by the excess rainwater."

"Brilliant!" She breathed. The Doctor's genius never ceased to amaze her. He beamed at the praise. "And what about air? There's no air on the Moon, and those windows aren't airtight, so where are we getting it from?" Yeah…slight line stealing, but it needed to be said.

The Doctor's expression darkened. "That's what we need to find out. But first, we need to get my clothes!" Kristina rolled her eyes as they continued running again, back towards the Doctor's (or 'John Smiths's') ward.

XXXXXXXX

They arrived in the ward and hurried over to the Doctor's bed. On the seat next to it lay Kristina's leather bag. She gave a silent sigh of relief that it was still there. She started when she heard a familiar voice speak with authority behind her to the patients.

"All right, everyone back to bed, we've got an emergency but we'll sort it out! Don't worry. " The Doctor and Kristina turned to watch Martha as she marched past with a distressed intern trailing behind, before the Doctor swung the curtain shut. He turned to face his companion and stuck out his arm.

"Clothes" He demanded.

"What?"

"I said clothes. Can I have my clothes?"

"'Can I have my clothes' what?"

"Can I have my clothes _please_."

Kristina snickered and grabbed her bag. As she rifled through it looking for the Doctor's outfit she spoke. "You know, just because I have a bigger-on-the-inside backpack _doesn't _mean I'm your pack mule." Reaching deep into said bag (up to her shoulder) she pulled out a pile of clothing and handed it to the Doctor. He smiled cheekily.

"Oh, but it's much easier that way. And you do it _so _well!" Kristina smacked him on the arm.

"Git." She chastised. But the insult was lost as she grinned brightly. The Doctor stuck his tongue out at her childishly before proceeding to strip his clothes at an amazing speed. He was down to his underwear before Kristina could react. Blood rushed to her cheeks as her hand shot up to cover her eyes and she turned away in embarrassment. "Oi! Give me some warning before you do that!"

"What? Before ripping my clothes off?" The Doctor asked cheekily.

"Yes!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes. 'Humans.' He thought dryly. 'So self-conscious.' Hardly any other species in the universe was as embarrassed by their own species nudity as the human race, he didn't understand it. "Okay, you can turn around now." He said with a smile, he did have to admit though. It was a quality he found endearing.

As she did, she tried to banish the thought of the Doctor wearing only underwear from her mind. Though she couldn't help but feel smug that she had seen what many fangirls would kill for… Kristina mentally slapped herself. Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!

"So what do you think? Thought I'd try something different." The Doctor spun on the spot, showing off a brand new blue suit complete with maroon converse.

"Very nice, I like it!" She complimented. He glowed at the praise.

"Don't! We'll lose all the air!" They heard a voice cry out. The two's ears perked up and they listened in.

"But they're not exactly airtight. If the air was going to get sucked out it would have happened straight away, but it didn't. So how come?" Martha's voice sounded. The Doctor eyeballed Kristina and she looked sheepish. He rolled his eyes. He grabbed the bed curtain and rolled it back, revealing the speakers as Martha and Swales who were standing by the window.

"Very good point!" The Doctor announced, startling them. "Brilliant in fact. What was your name?" He asked.

"..Martha" Kristina resisted doing a fangirl squeal. Martha wasn't her _favourite _companion. But meeting one all the same… She resisted doing a dance as well.

"And it was Jones, wasn't it?" The Doctor eyed his companion questionably again. She was positively vibrating with, excitement? He turned his attention back to Martha. She nodded in confirmation. "Well then, Martha Jones, the question is, how are we still breathing?" He walked up to the window to inspect it.

"We can't be!" Swales cried, close to tears.

"Obviously we are so don't waste my time." The Doctor replied scornfully. Kristina glared at him and moved to comfort the poor woman.

"There there, it's alright. Everything's gonna be fine." She said, hugging Swales. She clung back, sobbing.

"Martha, what have we got? Is there a balcony on this floor, or a veranda, or…?" He trailed off expectantly. He was watching Kristina though with an odd look as she continued to comfort the panicky woman.

"By the patients' lounge yeah." Martha answered. The Doctor stepped back and looked at her.

"Fancy going out?"

"Okay" Martha said.

"Of course" Kristina added.

"We might die."

"We might not." Martha countered.

The Doctor looked approvingly and Kristina grinned. "Good… Come on! And you Krystal!" He started walking briskly off. He pointed at Swales who was still in Kristina's arms. "Not her, she'd hold us up." Kristina glared at the Doctor's retreating back and let go of the intern with a few more comforting words (who just sobbed some more), before jogging off to catch up with him with Martha right behind.

Martha led them down the hall to glass doors that led out onto a small veranda. The Doctor laid a hand on the handle and hesitated, glancing at Kristina. She nodded and he pushed it open. Together the three stepped out onto the balcony and breathed deeply. Despite having seen what would happen already, Kristina was still amazed to be able to breathe clearly. She and the Doctor stepped further out, looking onto the moon's surface. Martha spoke up behind them, her voice breathless in wonder.

"We've got air! How does that work?"

"Just be glad it does." The Doctor answered grimly. Kristina rolled her eyes and poked him.

"Awe, don't ruin it!" She chastised. They walked towards the ledge and looked out at the wonderful landscape before them. Kristina inhaled sharply again. It was _beautiful_. The silvery surface of the moon seemed to stretch forever, completely barren yet filled with mountains and valleys and craters, leading off to the inky black expanse of the sky dotted with millions of bright white stars. Dominating the view was the floating blue orb that was planet Earth, looking solemn and beautiful amongst the starry night sky. It was breath-taking. (No pun intended)

"I've got a party tonight. It's my brother's twenty-first. My mother's going to be really…really" Martha choked off. The Doctor and Kristina looked at her in concern.

"You okay?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah"

"Sure?"

"Yeah."

"Want to go back in?"

"No way!" Kristina chuckled at this. "I mean, we could die any minute, but all the same – it's beautiful." 'Oh Martha Jones, you are _brilliant!_' Kristina thought admirably. The Doctor seemed to be on the same page.

"Do you think?" He asked, looking back out at the Earth.

"How many people want to go to the moon? And here we are!" She laughed.

"Standing in the earthlight…" Kristina murmured, mesmerised by the beautiful landscape. At one point she had pulled herself up on the ledge, and was now sitting on it with her legs dangling over the edge. The Doctor looked at her and stopped. She was right about the earthlight, and it had lit up her whole face. He was reminded of when they had stood together with Donna in front of the new-burning sun and the reddish-purple light had lit up her face in a similar way. Though instead of a red light throwing sharp relief over her features, this time it was blue that created a softer, more innocent look. Her already pale skin was translucent white and the bright purple highlights had been bleached silver along with her usually emerald eyes, which were now bright silvery-green. Noticing that he was staring, he turned back to face the Earth clearing his throat.

"What do you think happened?" Martha asked.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"Extraterrestrial. It's got to be. I don't know, a few years ago that would have sounded mad, but these days… That spaceship flying into Big Ben. Christmas. Those Cybermen things." She stopped and looked sad. "I had a cousin. Adeola. She worked at Canary Wharf. She never came home."

"I'm sorry." The Doctor said. Kristina reached out and laid a hand on his shoulder. She knew he blamed himself.

"Yeah"

"I was there. In the battle. It was…" He trailed off with a distant look on his face. His eyes were filled with an ancient sadness.

"So was I." Kristina said. "Right in the thick of it. Still got the scar to show for it." She added bitterly, shrugging the shoulder that had been wounded. The Doctor looked up sharply.

"You never said you had a scar!" She shrugged.

"Wasn't important." The Doctor frowned. Kristina seemed to keep a lot of secret form him, first her past at the hospital and now this.

"I promise you, Mr Smith, we will find a way out. If we can travel to the moon, then we can travel back. There's got to be a way." Martha said with authority. Kristina frowned slightly when she didn't include her name…Come to mention it, Martha hadn't acknowledged her presence at all. She was distinctly beginning to feel ignored.

The Doctor stepped back from the ledge to further inspect the balcony. "It's not Smith that's not my real name." He said.

"But my name is Kristina. Kristina Delia." Kristina piped up. She frowned even deeper when Martha didn't even look at her but continued to speak to the Doctor as if she wasn't even there.

"Who are you then?"

"I'm the Doctor" He replied, with finesse.

"And I'm Kristina, hello!" Kristina cut in, slightly irritated. She hopped off the ledge and waved. She scowled when Martha _still _didn't pay heed to her.

"Me too, if I can pass my exams. What is it, then, Dr Smith?"

"Just the Doctor." The Doctor corrected, he didn't seem to notice Kristina's growing irritation.

"How do you mean, just the Doctor?"

"As he said! Just 'the Doctor'! That's his name! That's what everyone calls him!" Kristina exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air. The Timelord in the question looked at her strangely at the outburst.

"What, people call you 'the Doctor'?" Martha asked. Kristina gaped at her. 

"HA!" She shouted, pointing at Martha. "You CAN hear me! I'm _not _invisible!" Martha looked slightly stunned, and looked straight at her for the first time.

"Is he _your _doctor then?" She asked. Her voice underlaid with disdain. Kristina froze, and her eyes narrowed to thin green slits.

"_Excuse _me?"

"I asked if _he _was you doctor. One to replace Mr Stoker!"

"I'm _not _crazy!" Kristina shouted.

"Yeah, you said the same thing this morning on Chancery Street." Martha replied snarkily.

The Doctor's eyes widened. Uh oh…Not good. "No no, I'm not her doctor! I'm _the _Doctor! She doesn't need a doctor." He said hastily, attempting to calm Kristina down. The last sentence he said with a stern glare aimed at Martha.

"Yeah she does…" She muttered under breathe. "And as far I'm concerned, you've got to earn that title."

"He _has _earned it." Kristina mumbled bitterly. The Doctor shot her a look. She glared back and sat heavily down on the red chair next by the door, crossing her arms and huffing angrily.

"Well, I better make a start then! Let's have a look." He replied, before picking up a pebble and tossing it out onto the moon's surface. "There must be some sort of…" Instead of the pebble hitting the ground or floating off into space, it stopped midway and thunked against something that rippled out with blue light, creating a static noise. "Force-field." He breathed. "Keeping the air in."

"But if that's like a bubble sealing us in, that means this is the only air we've got. What happens when it runs out?" Martha asked. Behind her Kristina rolled her eyes.

"How many people in this hospital?"

"Dunno, a thousand?"

"On thousand people, suffocating." The Doctor answered grimly. Kristina started making mock choking noises.

Martha gave her a look that clearly said 'yeah-and-you-say-you're-not-crazy' before looking back up to the Doctor. 'Why is she so nice to _him _and not me?' Kristina thought bitterly. Her opinion of Martha was rapidly shrinking…

"Why would anyone do that?" Martha asked, horrified at the thought. Kristina rolled her eyes. 'Oh Martha Jones, you have much to learn…' She thought. A rumbling noise sounded from overhead and they all looked up.

"Well, why don't you ask them yourself?" Kristina said, hopping up from her seat. They watched as three cylinder-shaped spaceships roared from overhead and made their way to a flat landing spot right in front of the hospital. The ships looked a bit like something out of _Star Wars. _Martha's eyes boggled as they landed and a stream of black-clad aliens began marching out towards the hospital.

"Aliens. That's aliens! Real, proper aliens." Martha said.

"Well duh, not like they're gonna be fake are they?" Kristina said sarcastically. Yeah, she got like that when she was mad.

"Judoon." Was all the Doctor said as they watched the Judoon grow ever-closer.

XXXXXXXX

"Right, we better get moving then!" Kristina spoke up, shaking them all out of their trance. And with that she marched back inside promptly, banging the glass doors shut. The Doctor frowned and jogged up after her.

"Krystal! Krystal!" He called, catching up with her and pulling her to a stop. "What's wrong?" He asked. Looking at her disbelieving expression he felt as if that was a stupid question.

"Oh _nothing_. I'm fine! Just dandy! You know; nothing wrong with me! Just my past coming back to haunt me and now one of my favourite TV character's thinks I'm a nut job. That's all! Perfectly fine!" She babbled, almost hysterically. She tried pulling her arm away from the Doctor's vice-like grip. It took her a few moments to realize that there were now silent tears streaking down her face. He looked at her sadly.

"Oh Krystal…" He said sorrowfully, pulling her into a hug. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She sobbed into his jacket. "It's unfair I know, but she doesn't really know you and only has her teacher's word to go by. That's why she made a mistake. But once she knows you, she'll definitely know you're not crazy. A bit insane yes, but not a 'nut job'."

Kristina chuckled. "Yeah, not like you anyways!" She joked weakly. The Doctor grinned and pulled back.

"Oi! See now? It'll be fine, just a misunderstanding, that's' all." He said soothingly, wiping the tears from her face with his sleeve. She sniffed and nodded.

"Yeah..."

"You okay now?" She nodded.

"Yes."

"Ready to run?"

"Always" She replied with a smile.

"Well, let's go then!" He declared, grabbing her hand and moving off towards the hospital lobby.

"Wait!" They both stopped at the sound of Martha's voice. They'd forgotten that she'd been standing a small distance away. They turned to look at her apologetic face. "I'm sorry, I just… That wasn't very professional of me. Accusing you of being crazy." She said. Kristina looked at her blankly.

"Okay then…" She made to turn around again but stopped when Martha put a hand on her shoulder.

'No, I mean I'm _really _sorry. You aren't crazy, I can see that now. I'm an idiot for believing Mr Stoker of all people. And I can see it's a sore subject for you, and I apologize." She sounded sincere. Kristina's expression softened and she let go of the Doctor's hand.

"Thank you. And I'm sorry too, I really over reacted."

"Truce?" Martha offered, holding out her arms.

"Truce." Kristina agreed, hugging her. The Doctor's face broke into a grin as the two women made up.

"Okay good, now that that's all sorted! Let's get moving, the Judoon will be here any minute!" He said, clapping his hands together. Kristina broke from the hug and grinned.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go!" She laughed, and sprinted off. The Doctor chased after her with a smile.

"To the Lobby!" He called.

Martha rolled her eyes at their antics and jogged after them as they rounded a corner. "Hey guys? They lobby is the _other _way." She shouted. There was a pause, and then the two ran back, sprinting past her in the right direction. She laughed and followed after her new friends.

XXXXXXXX

They arrived at the floor above the lobby, which overlooked what was going on below. They ducked behind a potted plant and watched as the Judoon 'catalogued' everyone down below. Kristina looked at Martha half expecting her to take a bite out of one of the plants. (Hey! Freema Agyeman did in the bloopers!) The Doctor looked a bit distracted.

"Oh, look down there; you've got a little shop! I like a little shop." He said with a goofy grin. Kristina snickered.

"Never mind that! What are Judoon?" Martha interrupted. The Doctor looked put out.

"Awe, don't worry. We'll visit the little shop on our way out and maybe buy something." Kristina comforted. The Doctor grinned with child-like glee, before growing serious again.

"They're like police. Well… police-for-hire. More like interplanetary thugs."

"And they brought us to the moon?"

"Yup!" Kristina said simply. The Doctor however went for a more 'detailed' explanation.

"Neutral territory. According to galactic law, they've got no jurisdiction over the Earth, and they isolated us. That rain? Lightning? That was them, using an H2O scoop." He rambled. Kristina doubted Martha picked up anything he said.

"Why are you on about, 'Galactic Law'? Where'd you get that from?" Martha asked. The Doctor dodged away and moved to see the Judoon clearer. Down below they continued to grab the patients roughly and shine a blue light in their faces, before declaring them 'human' and marking them with a black cross. Martha continued, trying to come up with an explanation. "If they're the police, are we under arrest? Are we trespassing on the moon or something?"

Kristina snorted. 'Course not, why would they bring us here then, just to arrest us? And why would they bother cataloguing everyone?' She thought. The Doctor on the other hand was impressed. "No, but I like that! Good thinking. No, wish it were that simple. They're making a catalogue; it means they're after something non-human., which is very bad news for me…"

"Why?" Martha asked, confused. The Doctor looked at her. "Oh, you're kidding me." He raised an eyebrow high. Suddenly there was a bright flash of a camera.

"Ow!" The Doctor whined and rubbed his eyes. "What was that?" Kristina smirked, holding up her camera proudly.

"Picture! I've wanted a picture of that eyebrow in action for ages now. Lot of talent in that eyebrow." She explained, as if it all made perfect sense.

"Right…" The Doctor said slowly, before returning to his steady gaze at Martha.

Martha, not understanding really what just happened, decided to do the smart thing and pretend it never happened entirely. "Don't be ridiculous. Stop looking at me like that!"

The Doctor held the piercing gaze for another second, before standing up. "Come on then." Martha sat for a few more seconds, comprehending, before getting up to follow. Kristina followed close behind, clutching her camera and grinning, staring at the prized photo.

XXXXXXXX

The Doctor, Kristina and Martha burst through a door and ran down a corridor, avoiding the Judoon. The Doctor ducked through a doorway and into an empty office giving an exclamation at the sight of a computer. He sat himself down it and began typing furiously.

"Martha, can you go check how far the Judoon have reached?" He asked. She nodded and ran out of the room again. He pulled out the sonic and started sonicking the computer, searching through the records. Kristina stood back quietly, knowing not to interrupt him while he was concentrating. Otherwise he might get distracted and go off on a rant about how Bill Gates didn't _really _invent Windows, but actually his friend… And so forth. A couple minutes later Martha ran back in.

"They've reached the third floor." She informed them. She looked at the sonic in confusion. "What's that thing?"

"Sonic screwdriver."

"Well, if you're not going to answer me properly!" The Doctor stopped and wheeled around on the office chair to look at her. Kristina rolled her eyes, so much for not distracting him…

"No really it is! It's a screwdriver, and it's sonic. Look." He held it up on display, before turning back to the task at hand.

Martha looked disbelieving. "What else have you got? A Laser spanner?" She asked sarcastically.

"I did, but it was stolen by Emily Pankhurst. Cheeky woman." He said offhandly.

"Hang on, when was that?" Kristina asked suspiciously.

"Uh…" The Doctor sounded guilty.

"Hmm, so I guess you decided to have a bit of a party with Emily and 'your mate Ben' while I was shopping?" She accused.

"I was _bored!_" Martha gave Kristina a funny look again.

"Not crazy!" Kristina said firmly.

"Okay, okay!" Martha said her hands up in surrender. Suddenly the Doctor hit the computer violently.

"What's wrong with this computer! The Judoon must have locked it down. Judoon platoon upon the moon..." He rubbed his face and sat back. "Cause I was just travelling past, I swear, I was just wandering. I was bored and she was shopping! But I wasn't looking for trouble. Honestly, I wasn't. But I noticed these plasma coils around the hospital. That lightning, that's plasma coils, been building up for two days now. So I checked in, I thought something was going on inside. Turns out the plasma coils were the Judoon up above." He rubbed his hand in his hair furiously, leaving it major disarray. Kristina held back the urge to smooth it down again.

"What are they looking for?" Martha asked.

"Something that looks human, but isn't." The Doctor explained, attempting to get into the computer records again.

"Like you. Apparently." Martha said, obviously not believing it to be true.

"Like me. But not me."

"Hopefully. Unless there's something else you've been up to while you went of by yourself that's gotten you in trouble…?" Kristina added.

"Nope, not to my memory. Well…not in the last century or so."

"Haven't they got a photo?" Martha asked, leaning in to look over his shoulder.

"Could be a shape-changer, wouldn't be reliable." Kristina replied, leaning over as well. The Doctor was clicking away furiously at the screen which was filled with empty boxes of patient information.

"Whatever it is, can't you just leave the Judoon to find it?" Martha asked.

"No, cos if there's anything you need to know about the Doctor; it's that he will always want to be _right _in the middle of it." Kristina muttered.

"_And _if they declare the hospital guilty of harbouring a fugitive, they'll sentence it to execution." The Doctor added, for once not protesting at the tease.

"All of us?"

"Oh yes." He replied dryly. "If I can just find this thing first… Oh!" He shouted, jumping back and shocking the two women behind him. "Do you see? They're thick! They are so completely thick, they've wiped the records!" He shouted, throwing his arms up in the air. "Oh _that's _clever." He added sarcastically. He started running his hands through his already wild hair, causing it to stick up even more. He looked like he'd just stuck his finger in a socket.

"What are we looking for?" Martha asked.

"I don't know. Any patient admitted in the past week with unusual symptoms. Maybe there's a back-up." The Doctor sat back forward and picked up the computer fully and started sonicking the back of it. Martha began backing towards the door.

"Just keep working. I'll go ask Mr Stoker. He might know." She left the room, leaving the Doctor and Kristina alone.

Kristina snickered at the sight of the Doctor. His hair was now completely defying gravity and he looked a bit like a mad scientist, bent over the computer. She pulled out her camera again from her bag. "Oi Doctor!" She called. He looked up quickly and she snapped a picture. "Cheese!" She said with a grin. He rolled his eyes and turned back to the computer. There was a bleeping noise and he grinned. He set the computer down again and sifted through the new information that had now been restored. Finding what he wanted he jumped up and ran to the door, Kristina hot on his heels.

XXXXXXXX

Outside Martha ran straight into the Doctor. "I've restored the back-up!" He said.

"And I got another great picture!" Kristina added. "Might start an album."

"I found her" Martha gasped.

"You what?" There was a large crash and a figure of a man completely dressed in black leather and a black helmet came bursting though a door. The Slab stood up and headed towards them. "RUN!" The Doctor shouted, grabbing both Kristina and Martha's hands.

They ran down the corridors, hurtling past patients with the Slab close behind. They began running down a stairwell, only to turn and run another direction when a squadron of Judoon came marching up. Down the corridor they burst through another pair of doors and around corners, desperately trying to get away from the Slab. Kristina thanked god that she was fit enough now to keep up with the Doctor and that her legs were relatively long. Martha on the other hand was struggling to keep up and was making strained noises. She grabbed her hand and continued pulling her forwards. Nevertheless the Slab refused to tire.

The Doctor glances back then skids around a corner sharply. "There!" He shouted, leading them into the radiology room. He shut the door quickly in the Slab's face/helmet and sonicked the door shut. "When I say 'now', press the button!" He instructed, shepherding the two into the control room. He stood by a piece of machinery.

"But I don't know which one!" Martha shouted in a panicky tone.

"Then find out!" The Doctor replied, before setting to work on a piece of high-tech looking equipment. Martha looked at all the buttons in despair.

"I know which one!" Kristina said when Martha went to find the manual. She looked at her.

"How?"

"Long story, not enough time!"

The Slab began throwing itself against the door. It started buckling under its weight and the girls looked towards it nervously. The Doctor stuck his sonic into the piece of machinery and aimed it towards the door. As the door burst open and the Slab marched in the Doctor screamed.

"NOW!"

Kristina slammed her hand down on the big yellow button and a bright light filled the room. There was a high pitched whine and the Doctor zapped the Slab with radiation. Kristina gaped at she could see the Doctor's skeleton in the light. When it faded the Slab stiffened up and fell face-first onto the ground. Everything went quiet.

"What did you do?" Martha asked breathlessly. "And how did you know what button to press?"

Kristina grinned. "When in doubt; always press the Bug Yellow Button." She paused and looked thoughtful. "Though _technically _it should be red. Or mauve."

"Increased the radiation by 5,000%. Killed him dead." The Doctor said, breathing heavily.

"But isn't that gonna kill you?"

"Nah, its only roentgen radiation. We used to play with roentgen bricks in the nursery. It's safe for you to come out, I've absorbed it all. All I need to do is expel it." Martha and Kristina exited the control room and stepped towards the Doctor, who had started bouncing on his toes. "If I concentrate, I can shift the radiation out of my body and into one spot." He grunted and looked down at his shoes. "Say, my left shoe." He started hopping on his right foot. "Here we go. Here we go. Easy does it." He started kicking out his left foot. "Out, out, out, out, out. Out, out, ah, ah, ah, ah." He was now hopping all over the room, kicking frantically. "Itches, itches, itches, itches, itches!" He exclaimed. "Hold on!" He ripped of the shoe and chucked it into a yellow waste bin. "Done!"

Martha who had been watching the Doctor's display had a look of realization on her face. "You're completely mad." She said. The Doctor stared at her, a grin forming on his face. He looked cheekily at Kristina. (Who was had her camera out again and had videoed the whole thing)

"You're right. I look daft with one shoe." He said seriously, with his eyes twinkling. Kristina laughed when she realized that he was quoting _her _from when she had lost her shoe to the Racnoss. The Doctor then ripped of the other shoe and chucked it into the bin at well. "Barefoot on the Moon!" He declared, clacking his teeth together and wiggling his toes.

Martha just shook her head and moved towards the Slab. "So what is that thing? And where's it from. Planet Zovirax?" She crouched down next to it and poked it.

"It's just a Slab. They're called Slabs." He crouched down next to it as well. Kristina kept standing and kicked it slightly with her foot. "Basic slave drones, you see. Solid leather all the way through."

"Someone's got one hell of a fetish!" Kristina joked. The Doctor stood up and pulled out his screwdriver from the radiation machine.

"But it was that woman Miss Finnegan. It was working for her, just like a servant." Martha said. The Doctor on the other hand wasn't listening. He was looking sadly at the charred remains of his beloved sonic screwdriver, looking close to tears. Kristina rest a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"My sonic screwdriver!"

"Awe, no!"

"She was one of the patients, but…" Martha continued behind them.

"Burnt out my sonic screwdriver!"

"We'll get you a new one Theta" Kristina comforted, rubbing his back.

"She had this straw, like some sort of vampire." Martha kept talking, oblivious to their mini-mourning.

"I love my sonic screwdriver!" The Doctor whined.

"Doctor!" Martha finally got his attention. He tossed the sonic behind him carelessly, which bonked Kristina on the head painfully.

"OW!"

"Ooh… Sorry." He smiled at Martha. "You called me Doctor!" He grinned.

"Anyway…" Martha said. "Miss Finnegan is the alien. She was drinking Mr Stoker's blood." She explained.

Kristina, who had picked up the discarded alien tech (and mentally reminding herself to hit the Doctor later for lazing around and risking the possibility of someone finding it and advancing the human race by hundreds of years due to littering) stood up and commented jokingly. "Thought this was _Doctor Who_, not _Dracula_!"

"Funny time to take a snack. You'd think she'd be hiding." The Doctor muttered. "Unless…No!" Kristina could almost see the light bulb going off above the Doctor's head. "Yes! That's it! Wait a minute. Yes!" He shouted. Light bulb! "Shape-changer, _internal _shape-changer! She wasn't drinking blood, she was assimilating it." His whole face lit up in realization. "If she can assimilate Mr Stoker's blood, mimic the biology, she'll register as human." He explained.

"So the Judoon will catalogue her as human!" Kristina cried. "Which means then the only other alien the Judoon will be able to find is you!" Inside she squirmed, having seen the episode she knew that that was what was happening at that very moment…

The Doctor looked grim. "Which is why we've got to find her and tell the Judoon. Come on!" He sprinted past and once again the girls followed after him top speed.

XXXXXXXX

The trio were crouched down behind a water cooler. A second Slab marched past as thy watched fearfully. "That's the thing about Slabs. They always travel in pairs." The Doctor said.

"What about you?" Martha asked.

"What about me what?"

"Haven't you got back-up? You must have a partner or something?"

"Oi? What am I? Swiss cheese?" Kristina exclaimed.

"Well, besides you."

Kristine rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah thanks."

"You know what I mean!"

The Doctor sighed. "Ugh, humans. We're stuck on the moon, running out of air, with Judoon and a bloodsucking criminal and you're asking personal questions. Come on." He and Kristina stood up slowly, making their way over to the corner.

"I like that. 'Humans!' I'm still not convinced you're an alien." She said, standing up. The Doctor stood up fully, and found himself facing a Judoon. It shone a blue light into his face and grunted.

"Non-human!"

"Oh, my God, you really are!" Martha gasped in astonishment.

"Well, duh!" Kristina remarked.

"And again!" The Doctor said, grabbing their hands once more and began running. The Judoon all pulled out guns and began to shoot after them, while the trio ducked and dodged, before skidding around a corner.

"Are you an alien too?" Martha asked Kristina as they ran down some stairs.

"Nope! Human, plain and simple! It's just him who's the odd one!" She answered huffing.

They reached the floor below and stepped through, the Doctor locking the door behind him manually. As they walked down the corridor Kristina looked sadly at the limp patients who no longer had the energy to panic. They were all breathing shallowly. "They've done this floor. Come on. The Judoon are logical and just a little bit thick. They won't go back to check a floor they've checked already. If we're lucky." He added as an after thought. Because they weren't really.

Martha saw Swales and stopped. So did Kristina. "Thete!" She called quietly and he stopped and turned back.

"How much oxygen is there?" Martha asked Swales, who was helping a patient.

"Not enough for all these people. We're going to run out." The older woman replied grimly. She smiled to see Kristina.

"Feeling okay?" The brunette asked her.

"Not panicking anymore, which is good. Have to help the patients." Swales replied. Kristina nodded.

"How are you two feeling? Are you all right?" The Doctor asked them.

"Running on adrenalin." Martha answered.

Kristina grinned. "Same"

"Welcome to our world." The Doctor said to Martha.

"What about the Judoon?"

"Nah, great big lung reserves. It won't slow them down. Where's Mr Stoker's office?" He asked. Martha nodded and stood up and led the Doctor and Kristina around the corner and into an office. Kristina shuddered at the flashback of the many times she had stepped into the very same office before. Stepping inside the trio noticed that the office was deserted.

"She's gone! She was here." Martha said in despair.

"Well she's hardly likely to stick around aft…" Kristina trailed off at the sight of Mr Stoker's very dead body. "…er she's done." She finished, gulping. She felt like being sick at the sight of the corpse of a man that she had freely said she hated. Once again, it was one thing watching it on TV, an entirely other thing to witness it in reality.

"Drained him dry. Every last drop. I was right, she's a Plasmavore." The Doctor muttered after examining his body.

"What's she doing on Earth?" Martha asked.

"Hiding, on the run. Like Ronald Biggs in Rio de Janeiro. What's she doing now? She's still not safe. The Judoon could execute us all!" The Doctor noticed the unnatural silence coming from Kristina and looked up at her. He jumped up in concern when he saw that she was as white as a sheet. "Krystal? Are you all right?" He asked in concern, placing his hands on her shoulders. She nodded weakly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just…I hated him. I hated him so much. But not so much to think that he would deserve to…to…" She choked back hysterics, tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes. The Doctor pulled her into a comforting hug.

"Shh, shh! It's okay. It'll be fine. Calm down now Krystal You couldn't have done anything." The Doctor said murmured into her hair soothingly. She shook her head violently. She could have! She had seen the episode; she knew what was going to happen. 'I could have stopped this!' She screamed silently in her head. Instead of letting it show though, she just pulled back and wiped the stray tears away.

"I'm fine now" She said. Stepping back and pulling up a smile.

"Good, come on!" The Doctor jogged to the door.

"Wait! Lemme do something." Kristina called. He turned around to watch her as she crouched down and slid Mr Stoker's eyes shut. He nodded in approval and the three exited the room.

XXXXXXXX

"Think, think, think… If I was a wanted Plasmavore surrounded by police, what would I do?" The Doctor muttered, rubbing his hair again. They were standing out in the corridor outside Mr Stoker's office. Across the hall was a list of signs. The Doctor's eyes widened as he read a bright red one which said 'MRI' and pointed helpfully down the hall. He groaned. "Oh… She's as clever as me. Almost." He amended. Kristina smacked his arm. He ignored her, but secretly felt glad that she was feeling better enough to be hitting him for being egotistical. The three jumped at the sound of doors crashing open and people screaming.

"Find the non-human! Execute!" Came the rough grunt of a Judoon.

"So much for being lucky!" Kristina sighed. The Doctor turned to the two women.

"You two, stay here. I need time; you two have got to hold them up." He said.

"How'd we do that?" Martha said panicky.

"Just, forgive me for this. It could save a thousand lives and it means nothing. Honestly, nothing." The Doctor said quickly. 'Oh no…' Kristina thought. The Doctor then grabbed Martha's face and kissed her, rather thoroughly. The brunette felt a slight pang in her chest at that. Why, she honestly did not know.

After a few moments the Doctor pulled away from Martha, leaving her with a very dazed look on her face. He then turned to Kristina with a determined expression. She narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "Nuh uh, no way time boy. No way in hell I'm wasting _my _first kiss on a genetic transfer!" She swore she saw a look of faint hurt fluttered across his features.

"Fine, just, find someway of distracting them!" And with that he took off, running down the corridor.

"That was nothing?" Martha said dreamily. Kristina looked her in the eye sternly.

"Yes, and don't let it mean anything! Because it honestly didn't. Trust me."

Martha nodded vaguely and Kristina got the sense that she hadn't payed the slightest attention to what she'd just said. Suddenly, Martha eyes snapped to hers. "Hang on, first kiss?"

Kristina looked uncomfortable. "Uh…yeah. Problem?" She challenged.

"No! No, I just thought, you and the Doctor…"

She laughed. "What? No way. He's taken. Sort of. He just lost someone very important to him, someone that I think he loved dearly." The last point she emphasised, but once again seemed to slip past Martha.

"Oh okay, so you guys aren't…?" Martha questioned.

"No" Kristina said flatly, sighing internally. So much from saving Martha from heartbreak…

There was another crash and the two girls spun to see a troop of Judoon marching quickly towards them. "Find the non-human! Execute!" The Chief Judoon grunted. They both looked nervous as they stood steadfastly as the troop drew closer. Kristina smiled slightly though at the sight of the Chief Judoon without his helmet on. 'Amazing…' She thought. 'They really do look like rhinos…'

"Now, listen. We know who you're looking for. She's this woman. She calls herself Florence." Martha said, her voice only shaking slightly. Kristina groaned to herself. Yes, yes of _course _they were going to believe that, the thick idiots! The lead Judoon stopped in front of them and shone the scanner at Martha.

"Human." He grunted. "Wait. Non-human trace suspected." The troops all pulled out guns and pointed them at the pair. Kristina gulped. "Non-human element confirmed. Authorize full scan" He shoved Martha against the wall and gave her what Kristina assumed was a 'full scan'. She felt sorry for Martha who probably had no idea what was happening. "What are you? What are you?" A few more moments past then the Chief Judoon stepped back. "Confirmed: human. Traces of facial contact with non-human. Continue the search." He grunted, he held out his hand and another Judoon placed a slip of paper into it. He passed it to Martha who looked at it in bewilderment. "You will need this." He grunted.

"What's that for?"

"Compensation." He answered simply. The troop replaced their guns to their holsters and made to move forward once more, but was stopped when Kristina stepped up in front of them with a grin.

"Hey, but first! How 'bout a picture?" She exclaimed, pulling out her camera with flourish. "For the…Milky Way Today! New magazine, front page news!" She held out the camera at arm length and stood herself next to the Chief Judoon and snapped a self picture. "There, look…Lovely! You look gorgeous! Don't you think Martha?" Kristina held out the picture on the camera which showed her smiling grandly with a thumb sticking up, next to a scowling Judoon. Martha nodded nervously.

"Lovely! Good…photography!" She said, nodding vigorously. The Judoon snorted and shoved the scanner in Kristina's face. She looked down at it cross-eyed.

"Non-human!" He grunted, the cross-eyes widened comically and once more several guns were trained at them. "Wait. Human. No. Scan insufficient. Authorize full scan." Now Kristina found herself shoved against a wall, possibly even more confused the Martha was. "Non-human hybrid confirmed. Not the suspect. Continue the search!" The Chief confirmed, also giving Kristina 'compensation'. She stared at it dumbly. It read _'Non-human hybrid. Confirmed: non-suspect. Liable to 5,000 credits compensation for inconvenience.'_ What?

As the Judoon troop moved off it took the pair a few moments to gather the sense to follow. Sprinting after them, they arrived in the MRI room. Just to see the Chief Judoon confirm the Doctor 'deceased'. "No, he can't be. Let me through, let me see him!" Martha cried, trying to shove past along with Kristina (who had shoved the compensation in her bag to worry about later). The heavy hands of the Judoon clamped down on their shoulders.

"Stop. Case closed."

"But it was her!" Martha protested. "She killed him. She did it. She murdered him!"

"Judoon have no authority over human crime." The Chief answered.

"Oh for goodness sake! She's _not _human, she's a Plasmavore!" Kristina exclaimed.

Florence narrowed her eyes. "Oh, but I am. I've been catalogued." She said smugly, lifting a hand to flaunt a black X.

Kristina smirked. "Yes, by assimilating human blood. But you didn't just drink _human _blood. You drank the Doctor's! Who is anything _but _human." Florence began to look worried. Spying a scanner Kristina snatched it from one of the Judoon and pointed it at her. "So basically…Category:"

"Non-human" The Chief Judoon declared, finishing the statement.

"But…What?" She looked horrified.

"Confirm analysis." The rest of the Judoon pointed their scanners at the plasmavore.

"Oh, but it's a mistake, surely. I'm human. I'm as human as they come." Florence protested.

"He gave his life so they'd find you." Martha said disbelievingly.

"Yes, that's the Doctor all over." Kristina said sadly, remembering all the times in the show the Doctor had done before, to save lives, and will do again.

There was a collection of beeping noises and the Judoon placed their scanners back. "Confirmed: Plasmavore. I charge you with the crime of murdering the princess of Patrival Regency Nine." The Chief Judoon accused.

"Well, she deserved it! Those pink cheeks and those blond curls and that simpering voice. She was begging for the bite of a plasmavore." Florence practically hissed.

"Then you confess?" The Chief asked.

"Confess? I'm proud of it! Slab, stop them!" She ordered the second slab. It started to move forward as she ran behind a sheet of glass into the control room. Kristina and Martha flinched back as a Judoon pulled out a gun and incinerated the Slab with a bright red laser.

"Verdict, guilty. Sentence, execution." The Chief said.

The two girls watched in worry as Florence plugged two wires together and the MRI machine started flashing with red alarms. They ducked as all the troopers pulled out their guns and trained them at the alien.

"Enjoy your victory, Judoon, because you're going to burn with me. Burn in hell!" The last word turned into an unearthly scream as she slowly 'burned' under the beams of the Judoon guns. Suddenly all went quiet, except for the noise of the MRI alarm. Kristina and Martha crawled over to where the Doctor was lying. Kristina bit her lip, it didn't look good… It was a good thing she knew he'd survive otherwise who knew what she would do.

"Case closed." The Chief Judoon declared.

"What did she mean, 'burn with me'? The scanner shouldn't be doing that. She's done something." Martha spoke up to the alien troops.

Kristina barely noticed what was happening above her and only vaguely did she hear as Martha argued with the Chief Judoon or notice when the Judoon withdrew. Mainly she was solely focussed on the Doctor's unmoving body. Making a decision she hunched over and began administering CPR, compressing on both sides of his chest before breathing into his mouth. Dimly at the back of her mind a small voice was saying _this does _not _count as a kiss… _But mainly it went ignored. She began to feel light headed as oxygen-deprivation set in. She protested weakly as Martha shoved her aside and began giving the Doctor CPR instead (more professionally as well). "Two…hearts…" She wheezed. Martha gasped in realization and nodded. Kristina looked up to the MRI machine which was now sparking dangerously and shooting bolts of electricity through the hospital. Slowly she crawled towards it, breathing shallowly. She reached out and grabbed the red wire and yanked weakly. It didn't even budge under her weak effort. Behind her she heard a gasp and Martha mutter about the scanner. Black was starting to creep on the edges of her vision when she felt an arm pull her gently out of the way.

"The red one…" She mumbled almost incoherently to the Doctor. Her vision was starting to tunnel, and she could only vaguely make out the Doctor coughing and nodding before unplugging it. Immediately the sparking, electric noise faded as the machine calmed back down. Kristina choked as her next breathe was almost completely restricted

"Come on…" She heard the Doctor say and trembling arms wrapped around her. She fell limp as she was completely lifted up and carried unsteadily through the hospital.

"My, hero…" She joked weakly and the Doctor chuckled. She lifted her head as they stopped outside the window of the first ward they were in that morning. How long it seemed ago now…

"Come one, come on, come on, come on please! Come on, Judoon, reverse it." The Doctor muttered. Rain suddenly started pouring down the windows and the pair smiled. "It's raining, Krystal! It's raining on the moon."

"That's great Thete. Bloody fantas-" She was cut off with a great flash of white and a rumbling noise. Then all went dark.

XXXXXXXX

Martha sat outside the newly-appeared hospital in a daze. She would have thought the whole thing was a dream if not for the chaos surrounding and the impossible bag that she held in her hands. She had only peaked inside, but had nearly full-on panicked when she saw how _big _it was on the inside. She was distracted from the train of thought when Tish ran up.

"Martha! Oh my god! I thought you were dead what happened? It was so weird! The police wouldn't say, they didn't have a clue. I tried phoning. Mum's on her way-" She went on, but her voice faded to background noise as Martha saw a familiar figure walking across the street. The Doctor was carrying a limp Kristina in his arms, walking towards a blue police box. She caught his eye and smiled, and quickly held up the bag she knew to be Kristina's. He grinned and nodded. Martha glanced back to Tish who was still talking, but when she looked back to the Doctor and Kristina, they were gone. Along with the blue police box. She frowned. "-But what happened? I mean, what really happened? Where were you?" Tish finished. Martha looked down at the bag in her hand again and vowed silently not to let it leave her side until it was collected by its rightful owner.

XXXXXXXX

Across the road, a black SUV pulled up to where the blue box had vanished. From inside a man in a suit stepped out and looked around before pulling out a walkie talkie.

"Inform Mr Saxon that Operation Violet: 'Episode 1' has been fulfilled. Keeping tabs on Miss Jones. Over and Out."

XXXXXXXX

Kristina groaned and opened her eyes. She groaned again. She was in the sickbay. Hmm, falling unconscious then waking up here; she seemed to do that a lot.

"Good evening sleeping beauty!" The Doctor's brightly smiling face obscured her vision. She groaned again and shut her eyes with a snap.

"Nngh. Go 'way Doc'or" She mumbled, waving her hands in front of her face and shoving him gently. "Wait…" She shot up, and the Doctor tumbled off of his perch on the edge of the bed with a yelp. "Evening? How long was I asleep for?"

"3 hours, 43 minutes, 32 seconds." The Doctor replied, clambering to his feet. "Give or take."

Kristina rolled her eyes. "Show off. But, why so long? The other patients in the hospital wouldn't have been unconscious for that long!"

"That's because _they _fell unconscious before the oxygen completely ran out. Preserved some air in their lungs. But _you _stayed conscious the whole time, starving your lungs while you were at it." The Doctor explained, poking her in the chest.

"Well _sorry. _Couldn't really help it if I wasn't gonna pass out!"

"No. no. I'm impressed! How long can you hold your breathe for?"

"Uh, I dunno? A minute? Sometimes and a half? Donna used to think it a bit of a party trick. Just got freaky lungs a 'spose." Kristina replied with a shrug. The Doctor grinned.

"That's brilliant! Could come in handy too, if we ever get stuck for a long period underwater! Which…I'm not planning on happening, but you never know." The Doctor exclaimed excitedly.

"All right, all right… Where's my bag?"

"Well, last time I checked Miss Martha Jones was taking care of it for you. Thought we might pop in and pick it up. And…maybe give her a little 'thank you' trip?" It ended up as almost as if he were asking permission.

"Of course! Come on!" Kristina hopped up out of the bed and headed towards the control room. The Doctor was still standing in the med bay. "Oh come on Doctor! I want my bag back!" She called. He grinned and jogged after her. Arriving in the consol room he placed himself in front of the scanner. He grinned broadly when a new sonic screwdriver popped up out of the consol.

"Haha! Yes!" He cried, catching it. He gave it an experimental buzz, which resulted in a shower of sparks emitted from the consol. "Works perfectly!" He declared.

"…whatever you say Doctor" Kristina replied warily. The Doctor rolled his eyes and placed the new screwdriver in his pocket.

"Back to finding Martha...where do you think she'll be?" Kristina thought back to the episode and thanked the stars for her photographic memory.

"Market Tavern, her brother's 21st" She answered proudly. The Doctor nodded and punched in the coordinates.

"Let's go pay Miss Jones a visit then!" And with flourish, threw down the lever.

XXXXXXXX

The two time travellers stepped out into a dingy alleyway. Around the corner they could hear an argument breaking out.

"I am not prepared to be insulted!" A woman's high pitched, whining voice said.

"She didn't mean it sweetheart! She just said you look healthy!" A man's voice replied.

"No, I did not. I said orange." Another woman said scathingly. The Doctor looked at Kristina with raised eyebrows and she giggled. They peeked around the corner to watch the scene that unfolded.

"Clive, that woman is disrespecting me. She's never like me." The first woman, a tall blonde in a short sparkly dress, accused.

"Oh, I can't think why, after you _stole _my husband." A dark woman, (Francine, Kristina remembered) replied sarcastically.

"I was seduced! I'm entirely innocent. Tell her babes!" From inside the pub, Martha stepped out holding Kristina's bag. Behind her was a young man whom the Doctor and Kristina assumed was her brother.

"And then she has a go at Martha, practically accused her of making the whole thing up!"

"Mum, I don't mind. Just leave it!" Martha interrupted.

"Oh, 'I've been to the moon.' As if! It said so on the news." The blonde, Annalise, continued. Kristina felt like plugging her ears to block the sound of her grating voice.

"Since when did you watch the news? You can't handle _Quizmania_!" Martha's mother bit back. Martha's sister Tish stepped out of the pub as well.

"Annalise started it. She did, I heard her." She commented to Martha.

"Tish, don't make it worse."

"Come off it, Leo. What did she buy you? Soap! 75 pence soap!"

"Oh, I'm never talking to your family again!" Annalise cried, before storming off.

"Stay! Have a nice party!" Francine called after sarcastically. Clive shot her what looked to be a dirty look.

"Don't you dare!" He ordered to the retreating figure. "I'm putting my foot down!" He stomped his foot. Francine continued calling more insults. "This is me, putting my foot down!" He stomped off away from his screaming ex. From the alleyway the Doctor and Kristina were in near hysterics at the argument. All at once everyone seemed to run off, arguing with someone, leaving Martha standing alone at the doorway. She looked up and saw the Doctor and Kristina leaning against the wall of the alley, still chuckling. She cocked her head to the side and they smirked, before standing straight and walking back down the alley with expressions that clearly said 'come with us'. Curious, she trotted around to see them leaning against the same blue box as before.

"I went to the moon today." She stated.

"A lot quieter than down here!" Kristina joked.

"You never even told me who you are. Either of you."

"The Doctor"

"Kristina Delia"

"But what sort of species? It's not every day I get to ask that."

"I'm a Timelord" The Doctor answered, trying to sound impressive.

"Right…not pompous at all!" Kristina laughed at this. Martha looked at her. "And what about you?"

"Human. _All_ human." Kristina said simply, conveying a look that said 'no matter _what _the Judoon scanner said.'

"I -well we- just thought, since you saved my life and I've got a brand-new sonic screwdriver" He pulled it out to display, "which needs road-testing, you might fancy a trip."

"Kristina saved your life too. She was doing CPR on you for much longer then me." Martha said. Kristina blushed.

"What, really? You never said!"

"Err, never came up. Plus it was Martha who actually brought you back to life." She replied, embarrassed.

"Well, yeah" Martha said, slightly arrogantly.

"So, fancy a trip?" The Doctor asked again. 

"What, into space?"

"Where else?" Kristina countered, smiling,

"I can't, I've got exams. I've got things to do. I have to go into town first thing and pay the rent. I've got my family going mad-"

If it helps, we can travel in time as well." The Doctor interrupted.

"Get out of here"

"We can!" Kristina exclaimed.

"Come on now, that's going too far!"

"We'll prove it." And with that the Doctor slipped into the TARDIS with Kristina right behind.

XXXXXXXX

5 minutes later the Doctor and Kristina were walking down Chancery St. Well, the Doctor was walking quickly and Kristina was half-jogging to keep up. Seeing the earlier version of Martha walking up the street with a phone jammed to her ear, the pair rushed up.

"See? Like so!" The Doctor exclaimed, pulling off his tie to the bewildered Martha.

"And I'm _not _crazy!" Kristina added. The pair then rushed off again, leaving a confused Martha behind.

XXXXXXXX

The TARDIS rematerialized back to the present and the pair stepped out to see a very surprised Martha.

"Told you!" The Doctor and Kristina chorused, whilst the Doctor held out his tie to see. He started putting it back on while Martha stammered.

"No, but…That was the morning! But…Did you…Oh, my god, you can travel in time!"

"Nuh, really?" Kristina joked.

"But hold on, if you could see me this morning, why didn't you tell me not to go into work?"

"Crossing into established events is strictly forbidden." The Doctor said firmly.

"Except for cheap tricks!" Kristina chirped.

Martha smiled and stepped forward. "And that's your spaceship?"

"It's called the TARDIS." The Doctor explained as Martha examined it.

"Time and Relative Dimension in Space" Kristina elaborated.

"You're spaceship is made of wood" Martha commented. She looked at the Doctor with a 'look'. "There's not much room, we'd be a bit…intimate."

"You looked inside my bag, yeah?" Kristina asked. Martha nodded. "Well…"

"Take a look" Finished the Doctor, and opened the door. Martha gave them a curious look and stepped inside. There was an audible gasp.

"No, no, no…" She ran back out again. "But it's just a box!" She ran around the outside, fulfilling the old companion tradition. "But it's huge! Like your bag!" She stopped and stared at the Doctor and Kristina, who were now standing inside the TARDIS. "How does is it do that? It's wood!" She knocked the side. "It's like a box with that room just crammed in. The bag was one thing; I just thought it was a weird alien tech, but this…" She ran back into the TARDIS again. "It's bigger on the inside!" She breathed, not noticing the Doctor and Kristina mouthing the words behind her.

"Is it? I hadn't noticed." The Doctor replied, shutting the doors. Kristina giggled.

"Oh, can I have my bag back now?" She asked. Wordlessly Martha handed it to her; still busy staring at the golden room ahead.

"All right then, let's get going!" The Doctor said, taking off his jacket and throwing it onto the coral, ignoring the perfectly serviceable coat rack. (Kristina used it however to hang up her jacket and bag.) He ran up the ramp and the two girls followed.

"But, is there a crew? Like a navigator and stuff? Where is everyone?" Martha asked.

"Just me." The Doctor stated flatly. He began to fiddle with some levers and knobs on the consol and press buttons. Kristina recognized it as his way of conveying he didn't want to talk about it.

"Us" Kristina corrected. The Doctor gave a small smile at that.

"All on your own?" Martha pressed.

"Well, sometimes I have guests."

"Hello!" Kristina waved.

"You're not a guest" The Doctor cut in before continuing. "I mean, some friends travelling alongside me. Like Krystal I suppose. I had… It was recently… Another friend of mine." He mumbled and kept on working at the TARDIS consol. He looked up. "Rose, her name was. Rose and… We were together. Anyway." He grabbed the consol screen while Kristina sat down on the pilot seat.

"Where is she now?" Martha asked.

"With her family. Happy. She's fine." He pointed at her firmly. "Not that you're replacing her!" Kristina expected him to point at her as well, but he didn't.

"Never said I was" Martha replied smoothly.

"Just one trip. To say thanks. You get one trip then back home. I'd rather be on my own." Kristina frowned slightly. Would he?

"What about Kristina?" Martha asked, voicing her thoughts.

"She's different. She doesn't have a home to go back to." The Doctor said easily. Kristina snorted quietly. 'Well that's a lie! Why doesn't he want me going back?' She frowned again when she saw Martha smirk.

"Well you're the one who kissed _me_." She said, emphasising that it was only her.

"_That _was a genetic transfer." The Doctor replied in a dark tone, moving down the consol. Martha followed.

"And if you will wear a tight suit" Martha continued.

"Now, don't!"

"And then travel all the way across the universe to ask me on a date."

"Martha!" Kristina hissed. Didn't she listen to her earlier in the hospital?

"Stop it!" The Doctor said firmly, with a silencing look.

"For the record, I'm not remotely interested. I only go for humans." Martha replied and Kristina rolled her eyes. She could tell it was a lie. But the Doctor seemed to accept it.

"Good!" And he moved away. He threw down a lever and Kristina jumped back up to join the others at the consol. "Now then, close down the Gravitic Anomalyser. Fire up the Helmic Regulator." He twisted a knob, and rest his hand on a lever. He shot the two girls a cheeky grin. "And finally, the handbrake." He finished, twisting it down. He moved and stood by the monitor, and pressed his hand to one last lever. "Ready?" He asked.

"Yes!" Kristina said happily.

"No" Martha said nervously at the same time.

"Off we go!" And slammed down the lever. The whole TARDIS suddenly shook and the Doctor was thrown onto the pilot seat. The two girls clutched desperately to the consol.

"Blimey! It's a bit bumpy!" Martha shouted.

"It's because he doesn't use the stabilizers!" Kristina shouted back.

"There are no stabilizers!"

"They're the blue ones!"

"No, they're boring!"

Kristin rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you say that in your 11th regeneration too!" Now the Doctor rolled his eyes, and turned back to Martha (who was watching the two with amusement).

"Welcome aboard, Miss Jones! Onwards Miss Delia!" He cried, and held out his hand.

"My pleasure Mr Smith!" Martha answered, grabbing the Doctor hand to shake.

"Onwards!" Kristina shouted, putting her hand on top of the other two's and making it a three-way handshake.

"Onwards!" They all shouted in unison. And the three shot off into the time vortex, ready for the next adventure to come.

**A/N: OMG THIS IS 29 PAGES AND 11,000 WORDS EXACTLY! :O I decided to just go ahead and try and finish the whole episode (as you can see I did) and this monster was the result! I'm sure you lot don't mind… :P**

**And the best thing is… Not that long of a delay! Woo! And another note: I HAVE A TARDIS PHONE! SERIOUSLY! IT HAS A TARDIS PHONE SKIN! IT LOOKS LIKE THE TARDIS! :DDD**

**Anyway… Review? I've got 125! :D How about this; every chapter I'm gonna ask a question. You guys gotta answer! **

**Q: What 'big' thing do you think Moffat's gonna plan for the 50****th**** anniversary? **

**More reviews = more updates! :D**

**~TheStraz**

**!**


	16. The Shakespeare Code: Ye Olde Town

**A/N: I'M SORRY I AM THE WORST FANFICTION WRITER EVER AND I DESERVE TO BE BURNT AT A METAPHORICAL STAKE BECAUSE I ABONDONED YOU ALL FOR SO LONG! My pitiful excuse is that I had my exams, and seeing as they were my first exams I freaked and studied like mad, and didn't update. And…I also may have perhaps been distracted be *ahem* Supernatural… IT'S MY FRIENDS FAULT SHE INTRODUCED ME! And now I'm going to have to be evil again because I am leaving to go on a 5 week holiday to Europe (:DDDDDD) and obviously won't be able to update. Add that to my usual procrastination, loads of schoolwork I'll have to catch up on and my general extreme laziness, I won't blame you all if you decide to just give up on me. Please don't! But, if you do, I'm sorry for being a horrible person :( **

**But on another note, I'd just like to say thank-you to you all, all you lovely, amazing readers out there! This story has become more than I ever thought it would. In A4 paper (up to the last chapter) it is 129 pages long and nearly 60,000 words long. And looking at my stats for this story (from the beginning until today) it has had 98 alerts, 77 favourites, 147 reviews and 12,371 hits. When I saw those numbers I nearly had a heart attack! So again THANK YOU! It makes me unbelievably happy! It's what inspires me to keep writing, knowing that you guys out there actually like reading this load of rubbish that I write in my spare time. Again, I know I'm not the best of authors, in fact the worst, as I barely/rarely update. Which I am sorry for. I do try, I _really _do. I dearly hope you'll all forgive me, I am but I lowly teenager with a hectic life and an evil school. Plus I'm Australian, so that'll probably explain a lot. XD But, as most of you will skip this enormous AN anyways… On with The Shakespeare Code!**

**Warnings: Ever-so-slight, very mild T rated conversation. (not really, sort of, ugh I don't know...)**

**Disclaimer: It was an accident you're Honour! The deed was just sitting there and just _happened _to fall into my hands! …what was I doing in the BBC vaults? Heh heh…funny story actually… **

* * *

><p>The Shakespeare Code: A Genuine Ye Olde Town<p>

The TARDIS was rumbling and shaking violently, Kristina had long since given up on holding on, and was now sitting firmly on the pilot seat clutching desperately in hope of not toppling over. The Doctor however was keeping his balance and was spinning a wheel madly. Kristina wished he would just use the stabilizers already.

"But how do you travel in time? What makes it go?" Martha shouted over the rumbling.

"Oh, let's take the fun and mystery out of everything. Martha, you don't want to know. It just does. Hold on tight!" At that he swung a leg over the consol and used it to manoeuvre a lever into position.

"Basically, he can't be bothered to explain!" Kristina shouted. The TARDIS gave an almighty jolt as it landed and she flew off the seat. "Ahhhh!" She screamed, landing on the grating painfully with a thump.

"Blimey! Do you have to pass a test to fly this thing?" Martha asked, getting up from her position on the ground.

"Yeahh… And he failed." Kristina groaned. The Doctor smirked and helped her back up.

"Alright?"

"Yes, no thanks to you! Next time: stabilizers!" He rolled his eyes and grabbed his coat along with Martha's and Kristina's. He tossed them to their respective owners.

"Now, make the most of it! I promised you one trip and one trip only. Outside this door, brave new world." He said to Martha, stopping outside the door.

"Where are we?" Martha asked, nervous yet still excited.

"Take a look" The Doctor replied, opening the door. "After you two." Martha grinned and ran out the door and Kristina (who had swung on her favourite purple coat and grabbed her leather bag) and the Doctor sauntered out behind. Martha gasped in amazement when she stepped out in an almost medieval setting.

"Oh, you're kidding me. You are so kidding me! Oh, my god, we did it! We travelled in time! Where are we? No, sorry. Got to get used to this, whole new language. _When _are we?" Martha asked. Kristina suddenly yanked the other two back.

"Heads up!" She said as a stream of unpleasant brown liquid (that Kristina would rather not identify) poured out in front of them. Someone above shouted something that was either 'mind the loo!' or 'Gardez l'eau!'

"…Somewhere before the invention of the toilet. Sorry about that. Thanks Krystal." The Doctor replied. They all looked dubiously at what could have been their unfortunate fates.

"I've seen worse. I've worked the late-night shift, A&E." Martha commented.

"Well I haven't, so excuse me if I just step this way…" Kristina hopped over it and began walking down the street with the Doctor right behind her.

"But are we safe? I mean, can we move around and stuff?" Martha asked quickly, halting them.

"Course we can. Why do you ask?" The Doctor said in confusion.

"It's like in the films. You step on a butterfly; you change the future of the human race!"

Kristina rolled her eyes. "Time is relative. It's changing all the time, so it doesn't matter! But if it makes you feel any better…"

"Don't step on any butterflies! What have butterflies ever done to you?" The Doctor finished and they continued walking.

Martha stepped forward and continued. "What if, I dunno. What if I kill my grandfather?"

"Are you planning to?" The Doctor asked.

"No!"

"Well, then."

"And this is London?"

"Think so."

"Unless it's Epcot. We should go there sometime! I love Disney World!" Kristina added.

"Yeah! Did you know, in 4532 a whole planet is converted into a Disney World. Literally, a world of Disney! Anyway, this is London, round about, um, ooh, 1599?" The Doctor rambled.

"Oh, but hold on. Am I all right? I'm not going to get carted off as a slave, am I?"

"Why would they do that?" The Doctor asked, mystified.

"Not exactly white, in case you haven't noticed."

"Well my hair is purple, but you don't see me being burned as a witch, do you?" Kristina replied jokingly.

"And I'm not even human. Just walk around like you own the place. Works for us." The Doctor added. "Besides, you'd be surprised. Elizabethan England, not so different from your time. Look over there." He pointed to a man shovelling manure into a bucket. "They've got recycling." He nodded to two men talking over a barrel. "Water cooler moment." A preacher walked past holding a bible.

"…and the Earth will be consumed by flame!" He said in a foreboding tone.

"Global warming!" The Doctor finished, as the preacher gave him a slightly taken-aback look. "Oh, yes, and entertainment! Popular entertainment for the masses. If I'm right, we're just down the river by Southwark right next to..." He sprinted around a corner, Kristina and Martha following. "Oh, yes!" He shouted. "The Globe Theatre." He declared. Martha looked on in amazement at the sight of the famous theatre. "Brand new. Just opened. Through, strictly speaking, it's not a globe; it's a tetra-decagon — 14 sides — containing the man himself."

"Whoa, you don't mean…Is Shakespeare in there?"

"Oh, yes!" He held out both his elbows. "Miss Jones, Miss Delia, will you both accompany me to the theatre?" They both grinned and hooked their arms through his.

"Mr Smith, I will!" Martha replied excitedly.

"Have I ever mentioned that I love Shakespeare?" Kristina commented.

"When you get home, you can tell everyone you've seen Shakespeare."

"Then I could get sectioned!" Martha replied with fake enthusiasm.

"Welcome to the club!" Kristina replied cheerfully.

XXXXXXXX

The audience cheered as the play came to an end and the cast bowed. Kristina, Martha and the Doctor stood packed into the floor level of the Globe Theatre which was filled with hundreds of people. Kristina had _wanted _to go up into the higher levels where there would be less people and therefore – less smell, but the Doctor had insisted on the more 'real' experience. Secretly she reckoned he just wanted to be as near to Shakespeare as possible, the fanboy.

"That's amazing! Just amazing. It's worth putting up with the smell. And those are men dressed as women, yeah?" Martha commented.

"London never changes." The Doctor replied, and continued clapping.

"Ugh, people were so sexist before the 20th century. You'd think it would be common sense that woman would be much better at playing roles of _woman_, wouldn't you think? Thank god they're allowed on stage in the future." Kristina remarked.

The Doctor looked at her. "I didn't take you for a feminist." He said.

"I'm not, well not in the traditional sense. I just find it irritating how long it took for society to realize how awesome us woman really are!" Kristina replied jokingly. The Doctor grinned and they both continued clapping.

"Where's Shakespeare? I want to see Shakespeare!" Martha demanded. Kristina looked at her in amusement.

"Author, author!" She began shouting, beating Martha to it.

"Do people actually shout that? Do they shout 'Author'?" Martha asked her. Everyone started to chant 'Author'.

"Well…they do now." The Doctor replied. Kristina grinned and kept shouting it. The cheering doubled as an attractive man jumped out on stage. The trio assumed it was Shakespeare (Martha and the Doctor, Kristina not so much as she already knew what he'd look like), despite not looking anything like the paintings. He began blowing kisses towards the audience, who cheered even more.

"He's a bit different to his portraits." Martha commented.

"Genius. He's a genius - THE genius. The most human Human that's ever been. Now we're gonna hear him speak. Always, he chooses the best words. New, beautiful, brilliant words!" The Doctor gushed.

"Fanboy!" Kristina laughed. He glared at her and stared back again at Shakespeare with admiration.

"Shut your big fat mouths!" Shakespeare shouted from the stage. Kristina laughed hysterically at the Doctor's shocked face and snapped a picture with her ever-ready camera.

"…Oh well." He said with disappointment.

"You should never meat your heroes." Martha said.

"You have excellent taste! I'll give you that." The author continued. "Oh! That's a wig!" He shouted, pointing at Kristina's hair. The audience laughed and the purple-haired girl blushed. "I know what you're all saying," he continued. "'_Love's Labour's Lost_' that's a funny ending isn't it? It just stops!" The crowd mumbled in agreement. "Will the boys get the girls? Well, don't get your hose in a tangle, you'll find out soon." The audience cheered and shouted out in unison 'when?' "Yeah, yeah. All in good time. You don't rush a genius!" He continued, bowing. The crowd laughed and cheered some more and Martha and Kristina looked at each other and rolled their eyes at his apparent arrogance. Suddenly the author jerked backwards. Everyone went silent. He spoke again as if in a trance. "When? Tomorrow night!" The crowd erupted into a thunderous cheer, whilst the actors on stage looked at each other in confusion and worry. "The premiere of my brand new play, a sequel, no less. And I call it… '_Love's Labour's Won_'!" He finished. The crowd began to clap madly, except for the Doctor. He stood still and quiet with a thoughtful look on his face.

XXXXXXXX

"I'm not an expert, but I've never heard of '_Love's Labour's Won_'." Martha commented as they exited the theatre.

"Exactly. The lost play. Doesn't exist, only in rumours. It's mentioned in the lists of his plays, but never ever turns up, and no one knows why." The Doctor replied.

"Until now that is." Kristina added, with a grin.

"Have you got s MiniDisk or something? We could tape it, we can flog it. Sell it when we get home, make a mint!" Martha replied excitedly, with a greedy look. Kristina felt slightly disgusted. '_Really _Martha?' She thought.

A similar expression flitted across the Doctor's face as he looked at the new time traveller. "No"

"That would be bad." Martha concluded.

"Yeah, yeah." The Doctor replied nodding. Kristina snorted.

"That would be _really _bad." She said. Martha giggled.

"Well, how come it disappeared in the first place?" She asked.

"No idea! Guess we'll just have to find out, right Doctor?"

"Well… Oh, I was just going to give you a quick little trip in the TARDIS, but I suppose we could stay a bit longer." The Doctor replied. Martha looked happy, and Kristina grinned. Ooh, they were going to meet Shakespeare… Kristina silently hoped that he wasn't actually as flirtatious in real life as he was in the show.

XXXXXXXX

After nearly an hour of searching ole'London Town (where Kristina amused herself by pointing out 'Genuine Ye Olde' things in a Scottish accent, from houses to posters to potatoes, much the mixed amusement and confusion of the other two who didn't get the joke) the trio finally arrived at the Elephant Inn where Shakespeare was staying.

"You know, you could have told us that you knew where Shakespeare was staying _before _I had to ask for directions_._" The Doctor grumbled. Kristina smirked.

"Sorry, it just slipped my mind!" She replied, not really sounding sorry.

"Yeah, because you were busy pointing out 'Genuine Ye Olde' things!"

Kristina burst out laughing. 'Oh, David Tennant's Video Diaries were hilarious…' She thought. "Ah but look! A Genuine Ye Olde Inn! Holding the Genuine Ye Olde Bard himself!" She said, adopting a Scottish accent again. The Doctor gave her a funny look then grinned cheekily.

"And there's a Genuine Ye Olde Poster! And Genuine Ye Olde Straw! And look! A Genuine Ye Olde Potato!" He cried in a perfect Scottish accent, picking up a potato. Kristina stopped and stared at him, mouth agape.

'Trying so hard not to fangirl right now….' She thought, desperately trying not to squeal. So instead she burst into uproarious laughter and waltzed into the inn leaving Martha and the Doctor standing outside in confusion wondering why it was so funny.

XXXXXXXX

Kristina was prevented from barging right into the inn room where Shakespeare was currently in, when the Doctor caught up with her and pulled her back into the hallway.

"Maybe we should enter in little more, subtly?" He murmured into her ear. She nodded sheepishly. He glanced at her ostentatious hair-do. "And maybe cover up your hair, this lot are still one foot in the Dark Ages, don't want you being burned as a witch for having purple hair." Smirking he watched as Kristina scowled and shrugged off her bag. She quickly retrieved a -still purple- bandanna which she used to cover and tie up her hair out of her face.

"Better?" She asked grumpily.

"Eh, it'll do for now." The Doctor replied, still smirking. He couldn't help but stare slightly at his companion, as long as he'd known her she had never worn her hair up. It looked good without the thick hair covering her face. Her eyes stood out more and the slender shape of her face and neck were more exposed, showing off her natural beauty. "You look good with your hair up; you should wear it like that more often." He commented.

"Really? Thanks" Kristina replied, slightly shocked at the compliment. Just then Martha bounded up to them.\

"So, what are we waiting for? I want to meet Shakespeare!" She gushed. The Doctor rolled his eyes and grinned.

"Alright then, let's go meet the bard himself!" He said looking excited. He rushed up the hallway towards where they knew Shakespeare was staying, the two women hot on his heels. Arriving at the doorway they all peaked in and grinned at the sight of a maid cleaning and two men sitting across a desk from the famous bard, whom was taking a swig from a tankard of beer. He rapped on the door and the three men within turned to stare at him in surprise. "Hello!" He greeted cheerfully to the rooms occupants before practically barging into the room just like Kristina would have done. "Excuse me! I'm not interrupting, am I? Mr. Shakespeare, isn't it?" He finished grinning. Shakespeare looked upset.

"Oh no, no, no, no. Who let you in? No autographs. No, you can't have yourself sketched with me. And please don't ask where I get my ideas from. Thanks for the interest. Now be a good boy and shove…" He cut himself off when he looked up to see Martha standing behind the Doctor peaking over his shoulder. "Hey, nonny nonny. Sit right down here next to me." He said flirtatiously, changing his tone altogether. He gestured to one of the seats. "You two get sewing on them costumes. Off you go." He ordered the two men. The maid -Dolly, Kristina remembered- walked up to them and patted them on the shoulders.

"Come on, lads. I think our William's found his new muse." They rolled their eyes and left, Dolly following him. As the Doctor and Martha stepped further into the room, Kristina stepped out from behind the both of them and Shakespeare's eyes widened further.

"But shame on me! For not realizing I am in the presence of a goddess! Such exotic beauty, and colour. Words alone do not give justice to such innocence of the beautiful women from so far away. Which says much as words are my trade!" He cried, staring at her hungrily. Kristina's boggled and her cheeks went a violent shade of red.

"Uh, what?" She choked, for once at loss for words. Next to her the Doctor's eyes narrowed and he glared slightly at Shakespeare, whom noticing the intense gaze, eyes snapped back to Martha.

"You sit here beside me too, both of you. Sweet ladies." Shakespeare continued with a gleam in his eyes. The two of them sat down, while the Doctor loomed behind them. Martha was grinning, whereas Kristina looked uncomfortable. **"**Such unusual clothes. So... fitted, and… colourful." He continued, his eyes roaming over them greedily, and focussing slightly on Kristina's bright purple attire again. Her eyes narrowed.

"Excuse me, my face is up here!" She said heatedly. The bard looked taken-aback and the Doctor smirked slightly before catching himself. Why was he acting so strangely?

"Um, verily, forsooth, egads!" Martha said ignoring her outburst. The other three stared at her.

"No, no, don't do that. Don't." The Doctor told her quietly. She looked uncomfortable and the Doctor pulled out and held the psychic paper for Shakespeare to see. "I'm Sir Doctor of TARDIS and these are my companions, Miss Kristina Delia and Miss Martha Jones."

"Interesting, that bit of paper. It's blank." Shakespeare commented, pointing at it. Curiously, Kristina glanced at it too. She hadn't actually seen it before and wondered what she would see. She frowned when she saw it flicker quickly between being blank and showing the credentials the Doctor was claiming on it.

The Doctor looked impressed."Oh, that's... very clever. That proves it. Absolute genius."

Martha peered at the paper. "No, it says so right there. Sir Doctor, Kristina Delia, Martha Jones. It says so."

"And I say it's blank." Shakespeare said adamantly.

"Well _I _say that I think that the psychic paper is broken because it's flickering all weirdly." Kristina added. The Doctor jolted around to stare at her in shock.

"What?"

"I said the paper is flickering all weirdly. One second its blank the next it shows the credentials."

The Doctor frowned slightly then burst in a huge grin. "Aw that's brilliant!"

"Wait, what is? Why is she brilliant? And what is that?" Martha asked.

"Psychic paper. Um, long story. Oh, I hate starting from scratch… But basically it shows people what I want them to see. But geniuses can see through it -like Mr Shakespeare here- and then geniuses and/or people who are just a little bit psychic can choose wether to see it blank or not. Like Krystal!" The Doctor explained quickly and proudly at the end.

"Hang on, genius? Psychic? I'm not either of those!" Kristina exclaimed. The Doctor hummed thoughtfully, putting the psychic paper away.

"Psychic. Never heard that before and words are my trade." Shakespeare spoke up. "Who are you exactly? More to the point, who are your beautiful innocent goddess and delicious blackamoor lady?"

"What did you say?" Martha exclaimed.

"Whoops, isn't that a word we use nowadays? An Ethiop girl? A swarth? A Queen of Afric?"

"I can't believe I'm hearing this." Martha said, sounding shocked.

"It's political correctness gone mad. Um, Martha's from a far-off land…Freedonia." The Doctor said quickly.

"And the beautiful inno-"

"Beautiful innocent goddess, yeah got that. Why did you call me that?" Kristina asked, slightly embarrassed.

"Because you are indeed beautiful, and so full of innocence. I can easily see that no man has touched your purity. As for calling you goddess, you carry with you an air and knowledge and beauty that belong to the gods. You come from even further away than Martha and you are lost." He said as if it was obvious. Kristina looked very taken aback and the two other time travellers stared at her. She was saved from replying to the unexpected deduction when a man strutted into the room.

"Excuse me!" He said entering the room. "Hold hard a moment. This is abominable behaviour. A new play with no warning? I demand to see a script, Mr Shakespeare. As Master of the Revels, every new script must be registered at my office and examined by me before it can be performed."

"Tomorrow morning, first thing, I'll send it round." Shakespeare replied easily. Kristina noticed in the corner of the room a young maid staring at the newcomer. If she remembered correctly, it was Lilith, the witch.

"I don't work to your schedule, you work to mine. The script, now!" The man -Lynley- demanded.

"I can't." Shakespeare said firmly. The three travellers looked at each other with raised eyebrows at the exchange.

"Then tomorrow's performance is cancelled." Lynley said smugly. Unnoticed to everyone but Kristina, Lilith slipped quietly from the room.

"It's all go, round here, innit?" Martha commented quietly.

"I'm returning to my office for a banning order. If it's the last thing I do, _'Love's Labours Won_' will never be played!" Lynley finished dramatically, and swept from the room.

XXXXXXXX

A few minutes later the trio and Shakespeare all sat with a tankard each, courtesy of Dolly. Only Martha and Shakespeare were drinking.

"Well then, mystery solved. That's '_Love's Labours Won_' over and one with. Thought it might be something more, you know… Mysterious." Martha said. Shakespeare stared at her strangely whilst Kristina mentally head-palmed at Martha's ignorance. Suddenly they heard loud screams coming from outside. They all jumped up and ran out.

"Help! Help me!" A woman cried, and there was more screaming. With a chill Kristina remembered from the episode what was happening. Right now Lynley would be vomiting up water and drowning on land. Once again she felt sick as she failed to save yet another who could have been… She stopped. Unless… The others continued running but she sprinted back to a pile of barrels. Peering over she mentally cheered when she saw Lilith holding a voodoo doll underwater. With a grunt she shoved over a barrel and sent it toppling towards the witch. She leapt back out of sight as Lilith jumped up out of the way, pulling the doll out from the water bucket and dropping it. She heard the woman curse as the bucket was knocked over. Quickly she grabbed the doll from the ground and sprinted off and away from the witch.

Arriving at where the others went she saw the Doctor and Martha supporting the weak, yet alive Lynley. She held back a grin and rushed over towards them. The Doctor turned wildly and looked at her and she stopped. He looked confused and…angry?

"What did you do?" He demanded stalking towards her.

"…What?"

"Something's happened, time shifted. I can see it. That man was going to die, but something changed. What. Did. You_. Do_.?" He said low and dangerous. Kristina gulped in fear; she could see the Oncoming Storm in his eyes. Silently she opened her hands to reveal the doll. He snatched it from her and examined it. "A DNA replication module" He concluded. He glared up at Kristina

"I'm sorry; I just wanted to save him. He didn't deserve to die." She said quietly to her feet.

"You changed time. You chose whether a man would live ore die. No one should have that power. And now things are changed. _Time _has changed. Now that man will survive and who knows what might happen!"

Kristina grew very white and started to tremble. She remembered what had happened in the episode 'Fathers Day'. She felt faint. "I'm sorry…" She whispered.

The Doctor's hearts broke when he saw how scared and ashamed she looked. She looked too pale and she was visibly shaking. He sighed. All she wanted was to save someone, and with the knowledge she had she could do just that. That's what made her so dangerous. And why he needed to keep her with him, so he could keep an eye on her. Or at least that's what he told himself. "It's alright. I don't think his survival changed too much. The universe will just compensate around it. Just, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. The knowledge you have… you can't change it. Any change you try to make may have unspeakable consequences. And it will hurt you I know. You will want to change things, want to tell me, and want to save a life. _But you can't. _Krystal please listen to me on this. This is rule Number One. Don't use your foreknowledge to change fixed events. Understood?"

She nodded weakly. "Yes, Thete." He smiled at the nickname.

"Good, c'mere" He pulled her into a hug. "Alright, let's go help poor Mr Lynley. I think I have an idea to what's going on from this module." The broke off and walked towards Martha who was still supporting Lynley.

"You alright… Mr Lynley was it?" The Doctor asked.

"Y-yes. I'm better. Thank you sir, I think you may have saved my life. You and your, servant. From what I do not know." Lynley replied. Martha looked slightly indignant at being called a servant.

"Aw, don't worry. I'm a Doctor, it's my job! But I suggest an early night tonight. Straight back home with you! Doctor's orders." The Doctor replied cheerfully.

"But I have to go to my office-"

"Nope! That can wait, you need rest!"

"I, I suppose… Thank you again, Sir. Madams." He bowed his head a slowly began to make his way home. Out of the corner of her eye Kristina saw Lilith watching with an expression mixed between a scowl that she had failed in killing him, and satisfaction that he was not going to ban the performance. Her breathe hitched when the young witch turned and stared her straight in the eye. They held gazes for a few seconds before the other woman looked away.

"What the hell was that?" Martha gasped when he left.

"He was drowning." The Doctor replied simply.

"Yeah, but, there isn't any water to down _on_!" She protested. She snapped her mouth shut when Dolly approached them.

"Ah! Good mistress, not to worry about Lynley. He has suffered from a sudden imbalance of the humours. A natural if unfortunate occurrence. Not to worry about, but his employers will need to be informed if he chooses to rest and recover for the next few days." The Doctor said to her. She nodded.

"Yes, sir." Lilith walked up to them.

"I'll do it, ma'am." She offered. Dolly nodded gratefully and she turned to stare at Kristina again, her eyes narrowed slightly. Kristina got the uncomfortable feeling that she knew it was her who sabotaged her plan. After a few seconds she turned and left with Dolly.

"Why are you telling them that?" Martha asked.

"Like I said earlier, this lot still have got one foot in the Dark Ages. If I tell them the truth, they'll panic and think it was witchcraft."

"Okay, what was it then?"

The Doctor looked meaningfully at Kristina, and then at the doll he was still holding. "Witchcraft."

XXXXXXXX

The three time travellers and Shakespeare entered his room sombrely. "I got you a room, Sir Doctor. You and Miss's Delia and Jones are just across the landing." Dolly said from the doorway. The Doctor nodded in thanks and she left.

"Poor Lynley. So many strange events. Not least of all, this land of Freedonia where a woman can be a doctor?" Shakespeare questioned.

"Where a woman can do what she likes." Martha replied swiftly.

"Acting for one, thank god." Kristina added, shuddering slightly at the memory of men acting women's roles in '_Love's Labours Lost'_.

"And you, Sir Doctor. How can a man so young have eyes so old?" Shakespeare asked his gaze strong and piercing.

"I do a lot of reading." He stated in reply.

"A trite reply, yeah? That's what I'd do." The Doctor nodded and smiled slightly in agreement.

He directed his intense gaze to Martha. "And you, you look at him like you're surprised he exists. He's as much of a puzzle to you as he is to me."

She looked uncomfortable. "I think we should say good night." She made to leave the room, but stopped at the bard's next words.

"But not to mention you, Miss Delia. The one who blushes at compliments, whose innocence is like a sweet flower. You are the greatest mystery of all. You stare at them and all around you with an air of sadness, as if you know all our fates. And then they, especially he," he nodded at the Doctor, "wonder who you are at all. How can one know so much, yet look so lost? You do not come from 'Freedonia', who are you?" Shakespeare said. By now Kristina's eyes were as wide as saucers. She swallowed heavily.

"Uh, Martha what were you saying about bed?" Grabbing the older woman she dragged the both of them out of the room. "Night Will!" She called over her shoulder.

The bard frowned and shook his head, before looking at his work for the play. "I must work. I have a play to complete. But I'll get my answers tomorrow, Doctor, and I'll discover more about you and your mysterious friend and why this constant performance of yours."

The Doctor stood by the doorway. "All the world's a stage." He said.

"Hm, I might use that. Good night, Doctor."

The Doctor smiled. "Nighty-night, Shakespeare."

XXXXXXXX

Kristina and Martha were standing in their lodging, staring at the single bed with trepidation. Martha turned quickly to face the younger woman.

"What was that all about?" She demanded.

"What was what?"

"The whole 'knowing all our fates' and being so innocent thing!"

"Oh, that. Yeah, Shakespeare's an observant bloke isn't he? Proper Sherlock Holmes." Kristina joked weakly.

"Tell me!" Martha said impatiently.

"Well, the 'knowing of fates' thing is kinda hard to explain. And eighty percent chance you won't believe me."

"I'm standing in Shakespearean London with a time travelling alien man, try me." Martha said.

Alright then, don't say I didn't warn you. But basically, I am from another universe, where this is all a TV show that I watched. All of it. Everything about the Doctor, so I knew all about him. But then one day I got hit by a car and woke up _in _the show, in another body. And right know I'm literally living through the episodes. And earlier today I changed something, I stopped Lynley from dying. That's why the Doctor was so mad at me." Kristina shot out all in one breathe. Martha gaped at her.

"You're barking"

"Figured you wouldn't believe me." Kristina laughed.

"Yeah… I'll have to sleep on that one. But, what did he mean by 'innocent'?" Now Kristina looked really uncomfortable. "And, hang on, in the hospital when the Doctor kissed me, you said something about no wasting your first kiss?"

"Uh…"

"Oh. My. God. You haven't been kissed before? You're a virgin?" Martha exclaimed in shock. Kristina burned bright red.

"Shut up!"

"But, seriously. How? Why?"

"…" Kristina was saved from answering when the Doctor walked in. "Doctor!" She exclaimed. She gestured around the room. "Not exactly five-star, is it?" Martha shot her a look that clearly said 'we're _so _talking about this later.'

"Oh, it'll do. We've seen worse." The Doctor replied, oblivious to the women's conversation, luckily.

"I haven't even got a toothbrush." Martha said.

"Ooh. Kristina?" Kristina rolled her eyes and shrugged off her bad and retrieved a toothbrush from one of the pockets and handed it to Martha.

"Contains Venusian spearmint." She said. "Careful, it's pretty strong."

"So, who's going where? I mean, there's only one bed."

"We'll manage. C'mon." He flopped onto the bed. Kristina narrowed her eyes.

"Ah-_hem_" She stood at the edge of the bed, hands on her hips with a stern expression. The Doctor looked up at her a sighed petulantly.

"Alright, alright. I'm moving…" He got off the bed and slumped to the floor. Kristina smirked and tossed him a pillow before climbing onto the bed in his place. He glared daggers; she stuck her tongue out in return. Martha observed the exchange in amusement.

"Okay…" She said slowly.

"Long story, involved the birth of baby Jesus." The Doctor offered in explanation. Which didn't really explain much.

"Right…So, magic and stuff. That's a surprise. It's all a bit 'Harry Potter'."

"Wait till you read Book Seven. Oh, I cried!" The Doctor said from the floor.

"And the movie! Aw it was so sad, but they changed the ending. Irritated the heck out of me!" Kristina added, frowning in remembrance.

"But is it real, though? I mean witches, black magic and all that, it's real?"

"'Course it isn't!" The Doctor scoffed

"Well, how am I supposed to know? I've only just started believing in time travel. Give me a break." Martha replied.

"Looks like witchcraft, but it isn't. The thing used to try and murder Lynley was a DNA replication module. Like a voodoo doll, but with technology. Different technology from what I'm familiar with, but technology all the same. I just can't put my finger on _what _though… Are you gonna stand there all night? Because if I have to sleep on the floor then you might as well take my spot on the bed. Don't want Krystal hogging the whole thing!"

"Oi!"

Martha laughed and sat on the bed. "You heard him, budge up a bit!" Kristina complied. However instead of lying down on the closest side she climbed over Kristina to the side closest to the Doctor. Kristina frowned as she budged to the opposite side and swore that the woman looked slightly disappointed that she wasn't sharing a bed with the handsome Timelord.

"There's such a thing as psychic energy but a human couldn't channel it like that. Not without a generator the size of Taunton and I think we'd have spotted that. No." He looked up at Martha and Kristina on the bed. "There's something I'm missing…" He propped himself up and kneeled right in front of Martha and stared at her straight in the face, she stared right back. "Something really close, staring me right in the face and I can't see it." Martha opened her mouth but snapped it shut again when the Doctor spoke more. "Rose would know. A friend of mine, Rose." He explained to Martha. "Right now, she'd say exactly the right thing. And I can't ask you Krystal because you already know, and you know the rules. No telling me!" Kristina nodded while Martha looked hurt and disappointed. The Doctor looked back a Martha. "Still, can't be helped. You're a novice, never mind. I'll take you back home tomorrow." And with that he flopped back down onto the floor, head resting on the pillow.

Martha looked miffed. "Great!" She huffed sarcastically, violently twisting over Kristina to blow out the candle and flop back onto the bed.

Kristina blinked at the sudden darkness and sighed. Poor Martha was still falling for the Doctor… Another thing she wished she could change, but now she knew she couldn't. Now she was just beginning to understand how hard it was for the Doctor when he travelled. The Curse of the Timelords. Now it was beginning to become her curse too. For the first time she wished she didn't know everything that was going to happen. She wished that she was experiencing everything brand-new, just like every other companion. Not burdened down with foreknowledge. It was dangerous, and a liability to the Doctor. Would he get rid of her? Declare her too dangerous to take with him and lock her up? The thought cut through her down to the core, it hurt. And it was these dark thoughts that she dwelled on as she let sleep claim her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: YES it's a lot shorter than the last one, I'm sorry… but I wanted desperatel****y to come out with another chapter before I leave on holiday. I still have tons of stuff to do beforehand, so it'll be interesting lol… **

**On the other hand, I have made a profile of how I imagine Kristina and what she looks like, what she wears etc… The link is on my profile page if you wanna peaksie :D Also, in case you guys were confused, the 'Ye Olde' joke was from the David Tennant video diaries of the making of TSC, which was HILARIOUS! And the thing with the Doctor not being allowed on the bed cos of something about baby Jesus was a reference to the one shot I wrote in 'Glimpses in Time'. **

**I'd also like to thank people again, for reading, reviewing, alerting and favouriting. It means a lot. Especially to those of you whom I am in contact with and PM. I have made some great friends on this site, friends who I co-write with (Summer, aka 'all we require is everything' and around about 2 dozen other pen names), friends who help me write (grapejuice101), friends whom I help write (MoonChild2308) and friends who I just share ideas and be generally insane with (W.I.T.C. you wonderfully insane internet best friend :D) so kudos and THANK YOU to you guys! :))))) And if anyone else wants to PM me for a chat, go ahead! I'd love too! :D **

**So one last request, before I begin my epic journey to Europe in 3 days and across many of the countries within it… (And btw I'll be blogging about that on 'my big fat european adventure .wordpress .com, if you wanna read what I'm up too!) (remove spaces) So one last request, to tell me how bad a person I am, or how rubbish a writer, or how cruel I am… Review? **

**XD**

**~TheStraz**


	17. The Shakespeare Code: Just a Bit HP

**A/N: A full explanation will be posted for the wait. Sorry guys. This'll be last chapter coming from me; this story is unfortunately going on permanent hiatus. I'll just… I'll explain in a full Author's Note. Please don't hate me. And sorry for the shortness, I felt that I need to give you guys at least something before... yeah. **

The Shakespeare Code: Just a Bit Harry Potter

_Previously:_

_Kristina blinked at the sudden darkness and sighed. Poor Martha was still falling for the Doctor… Another thing she wished she could change, but now she knew she couldn't. Now she was just beginning to understand how hard it was for the Doctor when he travelled. The Curse of the Timelords. Now it was beginning to become her curse too. For the first time she wished she didn't know everything that was going to happen. She wished that she was experiencing everything brand-new, just like every other companion. Not burdened down with foreknowledge. It was dangerous, and a liability to the Doctor. Would he get rid of her? Declare her too dangerous to take with him and lock her up? The thought cut through her down to the core, it hurt. And it was these dark thoughts that she dwelled on as she let sleep claim her. _

Kristina jerked awake to the sound of a bloodcurdling scream. She tumbled out of the small bed and accidentally stepped on something soft which made an indignant 'oof' sound.

"Sorry!" She hissed to the Doctor who grunted, before the trio rushed out of the room and into Shakespeare's study. There the playwright was half draped across the desk sound asleep, but jolted awake suddenly at their entrance. On the ground lie Dolly Bailey, unmoving.

"What?!" He groaned confusedly and the Doctor bent over the poor woman. "What was that?" Kristina and Martha rushed to the window to see a very stereotypical cackling witch fly off into the night, on a broom no less.

"Her heart gave out." The Doctor said in slight shock, looking up from the body. "She died of fright."

"Doctor?" Martha said fearfully.

"What did you see?" He scrambled over to join the two women at the window.

"A Witch." She choked. The Doctor stared at her, then back out the window.

"Yeah…just a bit Harry Potter." Kristina commented mildly.

XXXXXXXX

In the morning, after the travellers had attempted to gain what sleep left that they could, (which was only Martha. Kristina and the Doctor stayed awake pondering at their own separate thoughts) the four met up again in Shakespeare's office.

"Oh, sweet Dolly Bailey. She sat out three bouts of the plague in this place. We all ran like rats. But what could have scared her so? She had such enormous spirit." Shakespeare lamented.

"Rage, rage against the dying of the light," The Doctor said mysteriously.

"Do not go gentle into that good night." Kristina finished. The Doctor shot her a surprised glance and a raised eyebrow. She knew her poetry.

"I might use that." Kristina raised her eyebrow as well. Well there were all those rumours about Shakespeare stealing his ideas...

"You can't. It's someone else's." The Doctor and Kristina said in unison. They blushed as Shakespeare joined in on the eyebrow-rasing.

Oblivious, Martha spoke. "But the thing is, Lynley nearly drowned on dry land, Dolly died of fright and they were both connected to you."  
><strong><br>**Shakespeare looked affronted. "You're accusing me?"

"No, but I saw a witch, big as you like, flying, cackling away, as well as Kristina finding that voodoo doll thing, and you've written about witches."

The playwright looked confused. "I have? When was that?"

"Not, not quite yet." The Doctor said in a low voice to her, she looked embarrassed.

"Macbeth won't be written until 1606." Kristina added, in an equally low voice.

"Peter Streete spoke of witches." Shakespeare said suddenly.

"Who's Peter Streete?" Martha asked.

"Our builder. He sketched the plans to the Globe."

"The architect." The Doctor breathed. Shakespeare nodded.

"Hold on. The architect! The architect!" The Doctor shouted triumphantly, slamming his fist on the desk, jumping up. "The Globe! Come on!" He shouted behind at the other, sprinting out the door.

XXXXXXXX

A few minutes later (and a fair bit of puffing on Kristina's behalf, swearing that she'd use the TARDIS gym more often) the trio and Shakespeare were standing in the now empty Globe Theatre. The Doctor was standing in the middle spinning around slowly whilst Shakespeare and Martha stared at him incredulously. Kristina on the other hand was bouncing giddily, awestruck that she was actually on stage of the original Globe.

"The columns there, right? 14 sides. I've always wondered but I never asked... tell me, Will, why 14 sides?" The Doctor mumbled before facing Shakespeare, not deterred by Kristina's antics.

"It was the shape Peter Streete thought best, that's all. Said it carried the sound well." Shakespeare replied, shooting sidelong glances to the gob smacked brunette.

"14? Why does that ring a bell? 14…" The Doctor half-whispered to himself, thinking hard.

"There's 14 lines in a sonnet." Martha piped up helpfully. The Doctor nodded.

"So there is. Good point. Words and shapes following the same design." He began to pace back and forth. "14 lines, 14 sides, 14 facets…My head!" At this he clutched his hair in frustration, mussing it. "Tetradecagon... think, think, think! Words, letters, numbers, lines! Not to mention the DNA replication module…"

"This is just a theatre!" Shakespeare interrupted suddenly. Kristina stopped her spinning and spoke up for the first time.

"Oh, but a theatre's magic, isn't it? You should know. Stand on this stage; say the right words with the right emphasis at the right time..." She trailed off with small smile and the Doctor picked up her train of thought.

"Exactly! You can make men weep, or cry with joy!" He stopped for a second, eyes widening as he continued in a softer tone. "Change them. You can change people's minds just with words in this place. And if you exaggerate that..." He stepped away from the stage, trailing off.

"It's like you're police box. Small wooden box with all that POWER inside." Martha said dramatically.

"Oh. Oh, Martha Jones, I like you." The Doctor said with slight smugness. Kristina reckoned if he were a peacock he would have puffed up his feathers at the compliment to his beloved ship. He continued. "Tell you what, though. Peter Streete would know. Can I talk to him?"

"You won't get an answer. A month after finishing this place... lost his mind." Shakespeare replied.

"Why? What happened?" Martha asked in concern.

"Started raving about witches, hearing voices, babbling. His mind was addled." He replied. The trio's ears all perked up slightly at the mention of witches. They definitely needed to see him now…

"Where is he now?" The Doctor asked.

"Bedlam." Kristina froze at the mention.

"What's Bedlam?" Asked Martha.

"Bedlam Hospital. The madhouse." Shakespeare answered. Behind them Kristina's eyes widened and she took a shaky breath. The Doctor glanced at her in concern. He knew that madhouses or anything to do with mental institutions was a sore topic for her.

"We're gonna go there. Right now. Come on. Krystal, if you don't want to, you can-"

"No, no! It's fine, I'll be fine." She protested with a weak smile that wasn't at all reassuring. But before the Doctor could protest she jumped off the stage and rushed out of the theatre.

"What was wrong with-" Shakespeare said in confusion.

"Nothing, c'mon!" Martha replied jumping off the stage toward the exit with the Doctor.

"Wait! I'm coming with you. I want to witness this at first hand!" Shakespeare said, following them. At that moment two young actors entered the theatre to which Shakespeare addressed. "Ralph, the last scene as promised. Copy it, hand it round. Learn it. Speak it. Back before curtain up. Remember, kid, project. Eyes and teeth. You never know — the Queen might turn up." As he walked away he bitterly said to himself. "As if. She never does."

XXXXXXXX

"So, tell me of Freedonia, where women can be doctors, writers, actors." Shakespeare asked Martha curiously.

"Where a woman can do anything she likes!" Kristina retorted suddenly, appearing next to him. Martha nodded in agreement.

"This country's ruled by a woman." She added.

"Ah, she's royal. That's God's business. Though you are a royal beauty." He said flirtatiously to Martha, turning to Kristina he turned up the flirtatious grin by what seemed about 50 notches. "And _you_, are positively the most exquisite creature to grace upon this humble earth." At this he took her hand and brought it to his lips, gently kissing her fingers. Kristina's expression was a mixture of horror and embarrassment, not un-similar to the expression of a teenager whose mother had just walked into a room of their friends doing the hula. Ahead of them the Doctor had a weird expression on his own face, and began making choking noises.

Martha on the other hand looked mildly irritated and flicked her hair back and stopping the group. "Not to interrupt, but I know for a fact you've got a wife in the country!" At this Shakespeare smirked, releasing poor Kristina's hand. (Who began wiping it hurriedly against her leg.)

"But Martha, this is Town!"

The Doctor then rushed back to the three. "Come on. We can all have a good flirt later!" He said hurriedly.

"Is that a promise, Doctor? " Shakespeare asked, looking cheekily at Kristina, who had begun to go green. The weird expression returned to the Doctor's face.

He stuttered for a minute before sighing. "Oh, 57 academics just punched the air. Now move!"

XXXXXXXX

**A/N: And this is the end, this is as far as I had written before life just went to hell and I barely ever had the chance to open my laptop lid. I desperately wanted to at least finish this episode, so not to leave you guys hanging but do to unforseen, inconvenient events, I couldn't. I'll post a full explanation as well as an apology. Please don't think I'm heartlessly abandoning this story, because it was an extremely hard decision to make, and I am in tears over it. Just, lemme explain okay?**


	18. FINAL NOTE

**FINAL AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Dear you beautiful, wonderful fanfiction readers,**

**I am extremely, terribly sorry. I never wanted to abandon this story. And I have always disliked it when another author abandons theirs. But this was a decision I had to regretfully make as keeping up with and writing a full-on story is a responsibility that requires the time and dedication that I really don't have at this point of my life. Know that if I did, I would use it to write. I had so many ideas for this story, my friend at school who encourages me to write this near-strangled me after I gave her a long-winded hour-and-forty-minute (during math class) explanation of the immense plotline to this story that led from season 3 all the way to season 6. Plus even a few ideas for the recent season 7. So imagine how gut wrenching it is for me to have to throw away those wonderful insane ideas (that could and nearly would have rivalled Moffat's) and continue on like they had never begun to plague my mind since first setting out to write this story. But life has just been plaguing me recently with all sorts of unexpected things; twice as much schoolwork, a half-broken skitzo computer, mysterious sicknesses and pains in my head and friends who are in need of a lot of support from me. The added responsibility of keeping up with this fanfiction, which requires a lot of time and effort that I don't have, is something that would be the death of little 'ole me. **

**I also feel that I owe much better to you, dear reader. This story has been up for a year (oh god, really?) and only 16 (17 if you include the very short, rubbish one just posted) chapters have been posted in that time. When I first started writing, I swore that I'd have finished writing up to at least season 5 before season 7 aired on TV. Well, that time is now and I haven't even finished the second episode of season 3. You all deserve much better then that, so for that I am truly, truly sorry. I also feel that I owe my family better too, I spend so much time locked away in my room doing homework that they barely ever see me. Already with an immense homework load, that will only get bigger what with my entering year 11, working hard at a fanfiction, they'd never see me. I have a wonderful little brother, and to equally wonderful younger step-siblings that would love it if I would spend more time with them. I don't want to deny them that. I only have another couple years before I finish school and ship off to uni overseas, and I want to spend as much time as I am capable with them. **

**So for all this, I AM sorry. I hope you can all find it in your hearts to forgive me, and maybe one day I'll come back and pick this up again. Also to any readers whom may stumble upon this in the future, thinking 'hey, this looks good!' only to keep reading and come to this unexpected stop, I'm sorry to you guys too. (Also, hey future dudes!) Not to mention my good friends on this fanfiction site, I know I haven't kept in contact with you lately, and as you can see form above, this is my reasoning. I'm not just taking a break from writing fanfiction, but the site itself. It's addictive, and consumes more time than I have. I might still read a couple fics here and there, but for the most part I'm trying to return back into my life, which I think has been more neglected than this story. So, sorry to you too. :( **

**This is the last you may here from me so, goodbye folks! You have all been great, so wonderful. I hope you all find new, better fanfictions, and don't hate me too much. This story is now on permanent hiatus. It's been an honour writing for you. **

**Bless you all,**

**Straz. **


End file.
